Bad choices, Great outcomes
by JakeSnow
Summary: Two completely different worlds getting together. G!P Beca.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know how but I came up with this. Is going to be GIP! cuz I need it that way for the story but I won't write explicit sex scenes, bear with me cuz I've never written anything like this.**

 **I've been told that I suck at grammar and punctuation but I can't seem to stop writing, so here's the story ✌Don't know if the rating is okay, if not, let me know please.**

* * *

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because I don't wanna go alone, I don't know any of those rich kids."

"Then how the fuck did you got invited?"

"Well…"

"What did you do Aubrey?" Beca squinted her eyes at her.

"Nothing! I was at this spa yesterday and when I was getting my mani and ped-"

"Wait, how did you afford that?"

"I used a coupon, it was for free don't worry and let me finish damn it. Anyway, I was getting my mani and pedi when two girls sat next to me, they were talking about this party and all the details and it sounds so awesome Beca, I really wanna go."

"You're really telling me, you want to crash this party?" Aubrey nodded. "Who are you?"

"Shut up, I wanna get loose for once in my life Beca. All I do is go to school to try and get out of this shithole, go to work to paid for my tuition and come back here to sleep."

"Okay, first of all, is not a shithole." She received an incredulous look from Aubrey. "Okay, fine! It is a shithole but it's our shithole dude and I understand you wanna get loose and all that shit but why does it have to be a rich party? We could go and do something else."

"Don't you wanna at least once in our life experience something like that Becs? Be surrounded by all this rich people with their expensive jewelry and cars and all that shit. We barely make it at the end of the month with our jobs Becs, for once I wanna know how being in a mansion feels like." Aubrey sighed and sat on Beca's beat up bed.

With Beca's two jobs and her job at the coffee shop, they could barely pay for her tuition and the food for them to not starve. Luckily they didn't had to pay rent thanks to their grandmother who left them some money allowing them to pay for their apartment when she died when they were 15 and 18 each. Beca's mom and Aubrey's dad were brothers, after their parents died in completely different circumstances they were left in their grandmother's care, when she died Beca was left in Aubrey's care since she was 18 and she made everything possible for Beca to stay with her, she didn't wanted to lose the last family member she had left.

She never met her mother's family since they stopped talking to her after she got pregnant, her mother never talked about them until she was very sick and started telling Aubrey this crazy stories about her life before she met her father. She told her her father was owner of some business, she really didn't understood what her mother said but it was something about oil. She also told her she had travel around the world, how she could wake up in some country in the morning and by night be in a completely different one.

Honestly she always thought her mother was hallucinating because of her decease but she always payed attention to what she had to say and she couldn't help but want that life too. It was impossible of course, but it didn't hurt to think about it.

After seeing Aubrey's sadness about their life, Beca felt a pang of guiltiness and sadness too, she felt responsible for Aubrey's sucky life. She was the reason why Aubrey couldn't go out to parties and enjoy her youth, Aubrey never did or said anything for Beca to feel that way but it was how she felt. That's why she started working as soon as she turned 18, it was hard to work two jobs but it was worth it if it help Aubrey's dream of becoming a doctor. Since before she finished high school she told Aubrey she didn't wanted to go to college, school wasn't for her, she wanted to do other things like being host at some radio show or if she was hopeful maybe even become a DJ or music producer, Aubrey argued with her that if she wanted to be a producer she needed to go to college but she argued against it, she told Aubrey that every cent they earned was for her education and only that (and well food, only because they needed to eat). Eventually Aubrey stopped fighting with her and let her do things on her own.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Seeing the way Aubrey's face lit up made Beca's day and made her realize she took the right decision.

"Really?" Beca smiled and nodded. "You're not fucking with me?" She shook her head. "Ohmygod, Becs! You're the best cousin ever!" Aubrey yelled and started jumping on Beca's bed.

"I'm your only cousin and stop jumping on my bed, you're going to break it."

"Right, sorry." She stopped jumping and sat again. "And even if you weren't my only cousin you'll still be the best." She said softly, hugging her. "Love you Becs."

"Love you too Bree, quick question though." Aubrey broke the hug to look at her. "What are we wearing?"

"Oh crap." Aubrey's shoulders slumped, they didn't owned anything suitable for such a party. "I forgot about that, forget it then." She plopped in the bed and closed her eyes to stop the tears she knew were about to run down her face. She was so excited about convincing Beca to go with her that she forgot the only nice clothes she had was a suit she had to buy to wear under her lab coat whenever she had presentations.

She felt Beca standing up and cracked open one eye to see what was she doing, she saw Beca walking towards her old laptop and saw her grabbing the only book Beca had. She didn't saw what she did with it until she sat back down next to her.

"I'm not forgetting it, you wanna go to that party so we'll go." She grabbed Aubrey's hand and placed a bunch of bills. "Get your ass up and let's go buy something nice to wear."

"Beca I can't take this baby." She shook her head. "Is too much and if you had it in there is because you were saving it for something." She gave Beca the money back.

"I was saving it for a turntable I saw a few months ago but seeing you happy is more worth it."

Aubrey's eyes welled up in tears and shook her head again. "I can't baby."

"Yes you can, now shut up, stop crying 'cause you really look ugly crying and get up so we can go to the mall." Aubrey hugged her so tight Beca thought she was going to pass out if she didn't get any oxygen in her system soon, luckily she was released before that happened.

Two hours later and a bunch of stores later they had their outfits ready for the party next day. Aubrey picked a long sleeveless black dress with beading around the neck and she helped Beca pick an all black suit with a red pocket square to match her own red heels. She tried to get her in a dress but Beca told her she felt weird in one thanks to her situation downstairs and after a lot arguing between them Aubrey caved in and let her get the suit.

Sunday couldn't come fast enough for Aubrey, she barely slept that night and by six in the morning she was up and making breakfast for her and Beca. Neither of them worked that day so they had all day to get ready for the party.

Once breakfast was ready she went to Beca's room to woke her up.

"The duck is wrong with you Bree!." She mumbled against her pillow not lifting her head at all.

"C'mon Becs, I made you breakfast and then we're getting ready for the party."

Beca couldn't help but smile at her cousin's excitement about the party so she reluctantly got up from bed to go have breakfast with her.

According to Aubrey's info the party was starting at 7, taking the opportunity that Aubrey was in the shower she called a friend of hers from the restaurant she worked at to ask him if she could borrow his car. Her old motorcycle was obviously no good transportation because of Aubrey's dress, he said yes and told her he'll drop it by their apartment soon. When Aubrey finished her shower she went in to take one too, she was in no way, shape or form excited about going to this kind of party but for Aubrey she'll do anything, pretty much what Aubrey had been doing for her since their grandmother died.

Matthew her friend stopped by their apartment around 5:30 and gave Beca his keys, after telling her to have fun and enjoy their night he left. Aubrey was surprised when she saw Matt's car outside not because it was like a great car but because she thought they were going to take a bus there because no way she was riding Beca's bike with that dress.

They were both in awe when they saw the huge house or well mansion the party was being held, the only times they saw houses that big where in those movies and tv shows Aubrey liked to see, it was really crazy to know that soon they were going to be inside there.

Beca stopped the car at what felt (because there were no blocks near the house, they had to go up a long road to get to there) like two blocks away from the gate making Aubrey question her about why she had stopped. Beca told her to wait and got out of the car stepping in front of a limousine that was making it's way down the road, she yelled at Beca to move out of the way but she didn't listened to her, the driver managed to stop the limousine just before hitting Beca's legs. He jumped out of the car and started yelling at Beca, she quickly shut him up and began talking to him, Aubrey saw him nodding one time and Beca came to tell her to get out of the car and get into the limousine, she was shocked but did as she was told anyway.

The driver maneuvered the car in the road and began driving to the mansion again. "Why are we inside this thing Becs?"

"We're not arriving to that house in that beat up car, we're doing it with style." She smirked at her cousin.

Once they reached the entrance of the house, the limousine was stopped and the driver went to open their door. When they stepped out of the car Beca handed the guy some bills thanking him.

They didn't counted with all the security that was going to be around the house and at the door though, so when they walked to the door they were asked their names to know if they were on the guest list ' _why isn't as easy as going inside the freaking gate'_ Beca thought to herself.

"It must be under Doctor Mitchell." Aubrey answered without hesitation.

The guy with the clipboard checked the names. "I'm sorry Miss Mit-"

"Hey I know you!." A tall hot (really hot, but who's looking. Certainty they both were) brunette girl said from inside the house startling both Beca and Aubrey. "You're the girl from the spa, right?"

"Yeah!, Hi." Before she could step inside the house to say hello to the girl, she was stop by the clipboard guy.

"She's not in the guest list, Miss." He said to Stacie.

"Is okay, let them in."

"I have strict orders to not let anyone who's not on the list in, Miss."

"I said is okay, I know them. Let them in." After a glare was sent to the guy he moved aside letting them in.

"I'm Stacie Conrad." She said when the girls where in the foyer of the house.

"I'm Aubrey Mitchell and this is Beca." Aubrey extended her hand to shake Stacie's. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, guys. So, why weren't you on the list?"

Aubrey and Beca turned to look at each other and once again Aubrey beat Beca to speak. "We were." Beca nodded playing along. "But we were supposed to go on this trip to Ibiza and my father didn't rsvp'd but then he and my mother went on the trip alone, so here we are."

"And you brought your girlfriend." She stated.

"What?" Beca scoffed. "Hell no!, we're cousins dude."

"Oh, well that's great." She winked at Aubrey before taking her hand. "Come with me, you don't wanna be near the old and boring grown ups."

Walking further into the house it looked like Liberace had puked all over it. If this is how all rich people lived, Beca didn't wanted to be near any of them. They were lead to the backyard by Stacie and after crossing a huge pool they were met by another house. They had a fucking house, bigger than her grandma's in the back yard.

In there were a lot of young people, drinking and making fools out of themselves. "Stacie! I've been looking all over for you, we were making plans to go to Miami tomorrow." A redheaded girl came pouncing on Stacie.

"Sorry Chlo, my mom called so I had to go there." She saw the girl looking at the two new people. "Oh, these are my friends, Aubrey and Beca."

The girl shook hands with them and welcomed them to her house. Beca couldn't take her eyes of the girl, she had never met someone so hot and don't get her started about the blue eyes the girl had. She felt something in her hand and saw Aubrey's hand shoving a champagne flute in her hand.

"I'm driving remember." She whispered in her cousin's ear.

"I know, but they don't, so drink it...slowly." She whispered back with a smile on her face.

Aubrey soon ditched Beca to go and dance with Stacie leaving her alone since Chloe had gone on her own way. That's how she found herself on a chair close to the pool with her fiftieth or maybe was it twentieth flute of champagne, she lost count after the fifth one.

"What are you doing out here alone" Chloe slurred taking a seat next to her.

"I needed some air." She slurred back.

Chloe took the champagne out of her hands and tossed it down her throat. "Why are you wearing a suit." She asked tugging at Beca's blazer.

"'Cause I feel comfortable, dresses are a big no-no for me."

"How come? You'll look hot in one, not that you don't look hot in that suit."

Beca beckoned Chloe to come closer with her finger. "I have something down there." She pointed at her crotch area. "And makes it hard to walk around in a dress." She whispered.

"What do you have down there?" Chloe asked dumbly looking intently at Beca's crotch.

"A penis" Beca was a really secretive person regarding her condition, no one outside family knew about it but her drunken state made her say it without even thinking about it.

Chloe giggled thinking the girl was joking but when she saw she was being serious her eyes almost popped out of her head. "Are you serious?." Beca nodded. "Can I see it?" She asked excitedly.

"What? Why?"

"I've never met someone like you and I'll love to see it." She husked the last part.

"You really wanna see it?" It was Chloe's turn to nod. "Right here?" Beca was surprised by the request.

"We can come to my room" Chloe tried to wink but failed miserably.

A part of Beca wanted to say no because she needed to take Aubrey back home but she hadn't seen her cousin since she left with Stacie plus she really wanted to go to Chloe's room so she nodded and let Chloe take her to her room.

Once inside the room Chloe pushed Beca against the king size bed and kneeled in front of her fighting with the belt and button of the pants. Beca didn't knew what to do, a girl had never been like that with her so she just stood there watching Chloe work. Chloe managed to unzip her pants soon and slid her hand inside her tight boxers taking Beca's semi hard penis out quickly.

"Wow." Chloe just kept looking at the penis making Beca feel a little uncomfortable. She turned her gaze to Beca's eyes and asked. "Can I taste it?"

Beca was lost at words, she was already excited and that phrase alone made her go harder than ever. Knowing she couldn't answer without stuttering she just nodded and Chloe got to work on it.

The rest of what she and Chloe did was a blur to Beca but it got them naked and tangled in the bed before she doze off.


	2. Chapter 2

She heard music somewhere though she didn't knew if it was inside her head or outside, the music stopped suddenly so she went back to sleep thinking that indeed was inside her head. She got closer to the person she was hugging and nuzzled her head in the girl's neck, when she was starting to drift off again her eyes flew open.

This was bad.

Really bad.

She had never woken up with another person in her bed— except for Aubrey that time after their grandmother died, but she doesn't count because she's family — she got up from the bed quickly but careful to not wake the other person up and looked around her, this was obviously not her room. She started getting dress when the music started again but this time was accompanied by the feeling of something vibrating on her thigh, feeling her pants pockets she found her phone with Aubrey's smiling face and her name across the screen.

Sliding her thumb through the screen she answered the call.

"Where are you?!"

"Uh...Chloe's um room."

"Thank god, I thought you left I'm outside at the road but I can't find Matty's car."

"You also stayed here? Wait! What do you mean you can't find the fucking car?!."

"That is not here Beca! Get your ass out here, we need to go home, you're already late for work and I'm late for my first class."

"Alright give me 5, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and put it back inside her pocket, she took her blazer and shoes and walked out of Chloe's room whilst trying to button up her shirt.

She walked around the house cautiously doing her best to not get caught leaving the room or the house. Luckily for her there was no one around or if there were she didn't saw them since the house was pretty big. As soon as she was outside the gate she released the breath she was holding and jogged to the place they had left the car the night before.

"No no no no no no…" Beca kept repeating.

"Yes yes yes YES!" Aubrey yelled making her wince in pain thanks to her hungover. "Good thing is that I doubt that the car was stolen."

"Bree, I don't have money to get the stupid car out of the fucking tow yard! Besides how the fuck are we getting back home."

"I'll talk to Matty Becs and after school I'll go and check how much I have to pay to get it back. Right now we need to get you to work and get me to school, we'll just take the bus."

"It's already late for me to get to work."

"You'll be two hours late tops, c'mon let's go." They started walking down the road, right now Aubrey really regretted turning down Stacie's offer to give her a ride home.

"Here." Beca took her shoes off and gave them to Aubrey. "You've been all night in those evil heels, I'm sure you're tired and I have my socks."

Aubrey looked at her with a small smile on her face, she loved how thoughtful her cousin could be. "Thanks, I am pretty tired." She removed her high heels and put Beca's shoes on. They kept walking for a while until they reached a bus stop.

When they got home Beca was already four hours late for work so she just called her boss and told him she was sick, it wasn't technically a lie, she was hungover sick after all. She had befriended the guy so he was cool with it but he did told her she needed to make a double shift next time.

Aubrey's next and last class was in two hours so she went to the kitchen slash living room slash dining room to cook something for them whilst Beca took a shower. The night had been even better that she thought, she couldn't stop daydreaming about the brunette goddess that Stacie was.

She still couldn't believe that they had sex and it was nothing short of amazing, man that body, she wouldn't complaint if she got to see it one more time but it was ridiculous, she had lied and she was a thousand percent sure that if Stacie found out the truth she wouldn't want anything with her.

"Stop thinking about her boobs." She gasped and turned to find her cousin smirking at her. "I admit they were pretty good, awesome even, but you gonna burn our breakfast." She pointed at the eggs in the pan.

Aubrey turned back to turn off the stove and to put the eggs in some plates. "So, you and Chloe." She said when she sat on the couch next to Beca mainly to just change topics.

Beca nodded. "Me and Chloe… You and Stacie?" Aubrey hummed— okay, it didn't worked —. "Pretty crazy night, huh?"

"Crazy and amazing." Aubrey said with a smile.

"You think you'll see her again?"

Aubrey shrugged. "I don't know, we don't run in the same circles after all. Thanks for last night by the way."

"But you never know what could happen though. No problem Bree, anything for you."

"Yeah, but whatever let's not talk about it and let's eat 'cause cold eggs taste awful." Beca smiled at her and dug into her eggs, she (just like Aubrey) didn't wanted to talk about their night anymore. Sure, she had an amazing time with Chloe, but like Aubrey said, they run in different circles.

* * *

A month and a half passed by, Beca and Aubrey went back to their busy schedules and crappy life… Going to work, going to school, eating, sleeping and repeat the next day. They never talked about the party or well they did but just the party in general, never about the girls they met, it was a classified topic for them. Beca never asked Aubrey about Stacie and in turn Aubrey never asked about Chloe. They managed to get Matt's car the day after it was towed and they only had to pay 150 bucks since Aubrey knew the guy running the tow company— he always stopped by Aubrey's work to get a coffee —she was going to have to give some free coffees but that was better than paying more than 300 bucks.

"I want a tall extra hot, no foam, pumpkin spice latte."

"Coming right up!" Aubrey closed the book and her notebook where she was taking notes and went to the coffee machine to prepare the order. "Here, that'll be $4.50 please."

"Aubrey?!" Aubrey's eyes popped out of her sockets when she saw red hair and blue eyes in front of her, the girl started laughing out loud. "What the hell are you doing with that uniform and working at this horrible place, I thought your parents were rich."

"Uh...Ye-Yeah they uh, they are. Just um, uh I just don't like to take their money you know. Independent thing and all that."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, no. I couldn't do that, I rather use my daddy's money. Oh here, keep the change." She placed a five dollar bill on the counter and walked to the door of the shop ' _fucking cheapskate'_ Aubrey thought, the girl (her dad) has billions and that's her tip! _._ Before reaching the door though, she turned around and walked back to Aubrey. "Um, can I have Beca's number? I kinda want to talk to her."

"Well, uh.." She cleared her throat. "I don't think she'll like it if I do, but you can give me your number and I'll tell her to call you."

Chloe pursed her lips in thought. "Ugh, whatever. Here." She took a piece of paper out of her bag and jotted her number handing it to Aubrey. "Tell her to call."

"Will do."

With one last look at Aubrey she walked out of the store.

"Bree I'm at work."

"Fuck!" Was the first thing she said when she heard Beca's voice after answering the call.

"Who?"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Okay, calm down. What the fuck is going on Aubrey?"

"Chloe!"

"What about her? Dude, we had an agreement

that you wouldn't mentioned her if I didn't mentioned Stacie."

"She was here Beca! She came to the coffee shop and saw me."

"Oh fuck."

"Yeah fuck, she's gonna tell Stacie and soon I'll have her here looking for me." Aubrey was pacing like a mad man behind the counter. "By the way, she wanted me to give her your number."

"WHAT?! Did you gave it to her?" Now it was Beca's turned to flip out.

"Of course not! She gave me hers though, she wants you to call her."

"Okay, stop freaking out I don't want you to get burned or something. We'll talk at home okay?"

"Yeah, okay you're right. I'll see you later, love you."

"Love you too Bree." With that they hung up.

All her shift Aubrey was keeping an eye on the door to see if by any chance Chloe had already told Stacie about seeing her there and expecting said girl to walk through the door. Thanks to all her lucky stars, Stacie never showed up, it was kinda disappointing though.

When she got home around eleven, Beca wasn't there, she usually arrived at midnight finding her already asleep, so she went to take a shower to take the coffee smell and that awful uniform off of her. She was beyond exhausted and wanted anything else but jump into her bed and fall asleep, she put that thought aside since she knew she needed to talk to Beca about what had happened at the shop earlier.

Walking out of the shower she saw Beca laying on the couch waiting for her, she told her to wait while she got dressed. It didn't took long for her to be in some shorts and a tank top.

"Okay, so...what did she said?"

"Um, well she didn't said much. Just like, why was I working there and that she wanted to talk to you."

"What did you told her about you working there?"

"I told her that I didn't liked to use my parents money so that's why I was working there." Aubrey looked at her sheepishly, she didn't wanted to keep lying but she also didn't wanted Stacie founding out their truth through Chloe.

"You should've told her the truth Bree!"

"I know, but the lie got out of my mouth before I had the chance to think of something else or even the truth."

"I can't believe we got into this mess." Beca groaned and rubbed her face with her hands.

"Well, we'll already in it so what gives. Here, that's her number." Aubrey gave Beca the piece of paper that had Chloe's phone number written in girly font, the paper even smelled like her perfume.

"I'm not calling her Bree."

"You should, she wants to see you again."

"Fuck no! I won't dig this hole any further."

"C'mon Becs, I wanna see Stacie again."

Beca glared at her. "Keep your hormones in check Aubrey, I said I won't do it and that's it. Go to sleep, I don't want you to go all tired to your classes."

As much as Aubrey wanted to see Stacie again, she knew Beca had already made a favor to her and wouldn't be fair to put her in the spot again so she shut up and went back to her room.

Another week went by, Aubrey didn't mentioned Chloe's number again. She didn't knew though that the redhead got tired of waiting Beca's call and on Tuesday she was in her SUV a few stores away from Aubrey's work waiting for her to leave work to follow her.

One way or another Chloe was going to find Beca and have a talk to her, she didn't liked it that Beca left her before she even had the chance to kick her out of her house. She was Chloe Beale, she was never the one being dumped, she was the one who dumped people, Beca's stunt bruised her ego big time. That's how she found herself in an all black outfit(completed with black beanie and all) waiting for Aubrey.

At 10:40 in the night she saw the blonde and some other girl cleaning the tables and turning all the lights off, she told her driver slash bodyguard to get the SUV ready. When she saw the blonde walking out the shop she expected her to go to her car but instead she saw her walking the opposite way of where she was parked.

She told her driver to follow her closely but without being caught, the following only went on for five blocks, she was beyond surprised when she saw Aubrey entering an awful building. Her driver kept the engine running and they waited outside the building, she was waiting for Aubrey to walk back out but then she saw a motorcycle coming their way. The person in the motorcycle took her helmet off and she saw said person was Beca.

She quickly got out of the SUV— not before telling her driver to wait there for her — and ran towards Beca.

"I've been waiting your call all week." She seethed once she was close to Beca.

Beca's eyes got so wide when she saw Chloe. "C-C-Chl-Ch."

"Chloe! My name is Chloe!"

"Wha- What uh what are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I've been waiting your call."

"Yeah, sorry about that...Um, I uh I've been busy." She chuckled nervously.

"You couldn't take five minutes of your oh so busy schedule to call me?!" She growled. "What are you doing here anyway, I just saw Aubrey walking inside."

"What are _you_ doing here? How did you knew where to find me?"

"I followed Aubrey."

Beca gaped at her. "You followed her?! Are you stalking us or what?!"

That earned a scoff from Chloe. "Of course not, I don't stalk, I _get_ stalked.

"Riiiight, anyway… Why are you here? I doubt you're here only because I didn't called you." She glared at Chloe.

"You got that right, that's not the only reason I'm here for." Chloe sighed and took a pregnancy test stick from her expensive designer purse. "I'm here because I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **I think everyone saw this coming lol I'm predictable af. Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Oh and thanks to those who left reviews, followed the story or put it in their favorites.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys (tho for some reason I can't see them here, just in my mail) and the follows and favorites.**

* * *

"First of all..EW! This thing has pee in it." She handed the purple and white stick back to Chloe and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Second, congratulations but I think you should've gone to the doctor and not here with me."

"Oh god! You're an ass Beca."

"An ass you had sex with." Beca replied with a smirk on her face.

"Exactly." Chloe threw her arms in the air exasperated.

Beca's smirk started to disappear and realization dawned on her face. "No..no..no" She shook her head. "No you can't be trying to say what I think you're trying to say."

"I am Beca, the baby is yours."

"Fuck no! The party was like two months ago, a lot can happen in two months."

"Are you s-...Did you just called me slut?!"

"Absolutely… Not." She received a dirty look from Chloe. "All I'm saying is how can I be sure if the baby is mine, you easily could've had sex with someone else in this two months and you're pinning it on me."

"Again, did you just called me a slut?! Not that I need to give you any explanations but I haven't slept with anyone in like four months but you." She poked Beca in the chest. "That's why I was desperate enough to sleep with you at the party."

"Chloe I can't be a parent right now okay? I just can't."

"You should've thought about that that day and use a freaking condom." And another glare was sent her way.

"You gonna throw that at me?! I was drunk, _We_ were drunk and I'm sorry for being to busy thinking about how good everything felt."

"You just sounded like a virgin teenage boy."

"Because I was fucking virgin!." She yelled but quickly lowered her voice. "You were my first."

"Are you serious?" Well, this wasn't the way she thought this conversation would go and it definitely didn't felt like Beca's first time, she had made her feel like no one else before. But she sure as hell wasn't going to mention this to Beca.

"Yes, I've never been close to a girl let alone had...you know, sex. But anyway, I can't be a parent Chloe. I'm 18 years old, I'm don't even have the legal age to drink for fuck sakes!" And her voice was raised again.

"And you think I'm thirty? I don't care how old you are, you're gonna take responsibility for this." Chloe pointed at her belly.

"Chloe...I have two jobs, most of the money I make on those jobs goes to Aubrey's education or to pay the bills of the apartment or food. I have enough on my plate as it is to add a baby to the equation."

"Then ask your parents for help, I won't do this alone you hear me!." By this point all Chloe wanted was to Beca take responsibility for what they had done and get the fuck out of this place.

"I have no parents Chloe! They're both dead, I have no family except for Aubrey."

"What do you mean by that? You said your parents were rich." Chloe was way too confused by everything.

"That was all Aubrey, she wanted to go to your stupid party so we came with a lie on the spot. I'm sorry that we lied to you guys, but none of that was true. And I'm sorry but I can't be mom right now." She sighed, her life was crappy enough.

"Oh gosh...I can't believe this is happening to me." Chloe murmured to herself and ran her hand through her red hair. "You know what, forget everything, forget I came here to tell you this, forget we even met." With that she ran to the SUV and took off.

Beca walked to the entrance of the building and sat on the front steps looking at the space where Chloe had been standing. She kept thinking how stupid she was to not wear a condom, first fucking time she has sex with someone and she gets the girl pregnant. She was sure that with her luck even if she had wore a condom the universe would've find a way to break it just to fuck her up.

She stayed there for a few more minutes and then walked to her apartment and directly to Aubrey's room slamming the door, waking her cousin up.

Aubrey jumped from the bed with a knife on her hand. "Put the fucking knife down, is me." She always kept one under her pillow for 'protection'. "You should watch your fucking back from now on Aubrey." Beca was beyond pissed with her cousin

Aubrey rubbed her eyes. "Why are you talking about?" She responded groggily.

"Chloe! I don't know how or when but she fucking followed you."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Why did she do that?"

"Because she's pregnant Aubrey and she says is mine. That's why she wanted my phone number." She punched the wall next to the door, she still couldn't believe her fucking luck.

"Are you serious right now? I've been buying you condoms since you turned 16 Beca." She yelled at her, she always told her to have protected sex and here she was, saying she had got a girl pregnant.

"And I told you they were a fucking waste of money, you know I wasn't sexually active."

"Well apparently they weren't. Right now it doesn't matter, you already got her pregnant. What are you going to do about it?" She pulled Beca to sit next to her on bed.

"Nothing Aubrey, I'll do nothing. I can't have a baby when I can't even take care of myself, besides what can I offer to Chloe and the baby when we barely have money for food." She said softly, she had thought about it when she was outside. Chloe had everything thanks to her parents, she didn't needed her help to raise a baby.

"You should've thought about that before having unprotected sex with her Beca. You should've stop thinking about sticking your thing on her thing for a minute to put a fucking condom! You gonna be a responsible person and be there for your child, you hear me."

"Aubrey I'm not in the mood for you to yell at me." She stood up from the bed. "I already made my mind, I won't do nothing about it. She herself told me to forget about it and I'm planning on doing that."

"Beca yo-"

"No Aubrey. I never asked you for anything, right now I'm asking you this. Respect my decision, please." Her voice reflected the finality of the argument.

Aubrey knew she was right, ever since she got into her care, Beca tried to do everything Aubrey asked of her without hesitation or questions and without asking her for anything in return. "Fine, I just hope you don't regret your decision."

"I won't. See you in the morning" She said and walked out of Aubrey's room, she grabbed some clothes from her room and took a shower before going back to try to sleep.

She definitely hoped not to regret her decision like Aubrey said.

* * *

"What's wrong peaches? You've been awfully quiet this past few days."

Chloe turned to look at her father, it had been four days since her talk to Beca and she didn't knew how to tell her parents she was pregnant. "Nothing daddy." She shook her head and smiled at both her parents.

"You're really gonna go with that sweetie?" Her mother asked her, they knew something was going on with their daughter.

Chloe sighed. "I..I-I have something to tell you." She lowered her head and focused on the food on her plate.

"Well, go on peaches, you know you can tell us anything." Her father told her softly.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, her voice so low that her parents didn't heard her.

"You what, sweetie?"

"I'm pregnant." She said a bit louder but she didn't dare to lift her head to look at her parents.

"Chloe, didn't we had that conversation about safe sex when you were younger?"

"Yes daddy."

"Then what the hell. Do we know him? What's his name?"

"Beca" She said biting her lip.

"Beca? I swear I don't understand this modern names." He shook his head. "Why they can't use normal names for their sons."

"She's a girl daddy."

Her father blinked. "I don't think you paid attention to the talk we had peaches. That's not how it works, girls can't get you pregnant."

"I'm not dumb daddy, I know that. She's not like any other girls though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That's she's not like all of us. She was born with a penis." She turned to look at him and see his expressions, he mainly looked puzzled. "She's intersex or something like that, she has both reproductive systems but the male one is the only functional."

"Okay, I don't care if she's an alien. . 't. .protection?!" He yelled his last word, he was always patient with his daughter about all the stupid things she did. But this was beyond stupid, this time it didn't just involved her or her friends, this time also involved his future grandson or granddaughter.

"I was drunk daddy and she was too, and when I found out she had a penis I got curious and I asked her to show it to me. One thing led to another and here I am." Her eyes brimmed with tears, her father had never in her life yelled at her. She saw her mother placing her hand on his arm and whispered something in his ear making him nod and take a deep breath.

"Have you talked to her? Does she know?" He asked calmer than before.

"I went to talk to her a few days ago." She whispered.

"What did she said?"

"That she can't be a parent right now and honestly daddy I don't want her to be the mom of my baby. I have you guys and I have Stace."

"Give me her phone number, I want to talk to her." He took his phone out of the inside pocket of his blazer and handed it to Chloe for her to type the number.

"I don't have it." Her mouth twitched.

Her father closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "Okay, what's her last name? Who are her parents?." She just shrugged not knowing what to answer. "Seriously Chloe?"

"I'm sorry daddy." She sobbed. "I do have her address though."

"Alright, that's better than nothing. Write it on the phone."

"Well, _I_ don't have it…. But Paul does." She quickly added when she saw the anger starting to reappear on her father's face.

"Does Paul knows her?"

"No daddy...we followed her cousin last night, that's how we know the address."

"You foll- you know what nevermind." He called one of his bodyguards and asked him to call Paul. He soon arrived to the dining room. "Do you remember where you took Chloe a few days ago when you followed that girl?" He asked the suited man.

"Yes sir." He nodded.

"Give John the address and tell him to get the car ready." Paul— Chloe's driver and bodyguard — nodded and left the room. "Go get ready, you're coming with me."

"But daddy." She whined. "I don't want her around my baby, she's poor. She has to work at two different places just to pay her bills, I don't want her in my life."

Her father slammed his hands on the table. "Chloe, don't make me get angrier than I already am at you. You're an adult who's going to have a baby soon may I add, start acting like one! Stay here with your mother, she'll call the doctor to make an appointment to see if everything's okay. And describe her to me so I know I have the right girl."

When he got Beca's description from Chloe, he left the room and got into the SUV that was already waiting for him. They didn't had an apartment number so when they got there he got down of the car— his two bodyguards trailing behind him —and walked towards a man that was smoking in the steps of the building. "Good afternoon." The man turned to look at him. "I'm looking for Beca."

"In what mess did she got into now?" The man laughed, he knew of Beca's temper and had experience it first hand so it was no surprise to him that a man he never had seeing around was looking for her.

"I just need to talk to her."

"She's not here man, she went to work."

"Do you happen to know where?"

"Rocky's." The man answered throwing the cigarette to the floor.

"The restaurant a few blocks down?"

"That's the one." The man nodded. "But if you want to catch her you'll need to hurry 'cause she leaves around 3 to her other work and I don't know where that one is. Also" He added before the man walked away. "Be careful, she's feisty."

"Okay, thank you." He went back to the SUV and told the driver where to go. They got to the restaurant just in time to see Beca leaving on her motorcycle, he told his driver to cut her path and he did making Beca stop the bike forcefully.

The two bodyguards got down of their own SUV and walked to her, Beca was yelling at the driver a bunch of cuss words until she saw the suited man walk towards her. She jumped down off her motorcycle and prepared herself for anything.

When one of the men reached for her she punched him hard on the nose, the other man reached for her too and he also received a punch but in the stomach. They kept fighting for a few more minutes before both of the men took hold of her and carried her to the SUV.

"Hey my fucking bike!" She yelled before the men closed the door in her face.

"Don't worry they'll take care of it." A deep voice said behind her and she turned to look at an old man, maybe late fifties. He had salt and pepper hair, blue eyes and he was dressed in a dark suit. "Hi Beca, you really are feisty. I'm Marc Beale." He said smiling at her and held his hand out for Beca to shake.

"Listen dude, if you plan on asking some ransom for me or whatever, bad news 'cause I'm fucking broke. I have like 3 bucks to my name. I really need to get to my job." She needed to get to her job to finish the car she was working on. It was a good payment and she wasn't going to lose it just because of this shit.

"We're not kidnapping you Beca. I suppose you don't know me, I'm Chloe's father." Her eyes went round, this was definitely worst than getting kidnapped. "Listen, I know my daughter can be a little...well she can be a pain in the ass. She just told us a few hours ago that she's pregnant and that the baby is yours, I don't know what she told you but knowing her, it wasn't something very pleasant...

I can't force you to do anything you don't want to, but I wish you were there for my future grandkid. She told me you have two jobs to survive and I admire that, I started just like you; working hard and making my way up little by little." She rolled her eyes at him. "I know you don't believe it, but is true. I started working when I was ten to help my parents, making some errands around the neighborhood and since then I haven't stopped….

Is easy now of course because now I have my own company, but I know how you feel about having family now that everything is difficult for you and my daughter isn't making it easy for you. I swear her mother and I raised her well, she wasn't always like this but I don't know at what point she changed. Perhaps we've given her everything or I don't know. But I want you to put that aside, I'm a strong believer that a kid should have both of their parents in their life, I'm not asking you to marry my daughter or to give her money or the baby, you don't need to do that. All I'm asking is for you to be there for the baby, to see him grow up; that's all I'm asking."

He asked his driver for paper and he wrote down something in it and handed it to Beca. "This is the address of the hospital where Chloe's having a check up this saturday morning to see that everything is fine with the baby, my wife just texted it to me and there's my phone number too. Like I said, I won't force you to do anything you don't want. But if you do want to be there for your baby, I'll see you there."

She stared intently at the paper in her hand. "I..you're really different than your daughter."She chuckled because she couldn't believe this kind man was Chloe's father. "Sir I- to be honest with you I'm scared." She sighed. "Listen, I have to work that day but I'll do my best to be there."

"That's all I'm asking of you Beca, if you can't make it you can always call me and I'll tell you everything the doctor says."

Beca nodded. "Alright, thanks sir. Now I really need to get to my job."

"Gives us the address, we'll take you there." He smiled at her, he saw a lot of him in her.

"It's okay, sir. I'll just ride my bike." She replied looking around the SUV feeling weird by just being inside this luxurious car.

"Please call me Marc and is the least I could do after the way I got you to talk to me."

She relented and gave him the address of her other job, it was farther from her place than the restaurant. On the trip Marc asked her about this other job, she told him it was an auto shop where she helped here and there and that she sometimes got the opportunity to mod some cars and get a better payment.

They also talked about Beca's motorcycle which he saw it was an old rusty bmw r26, she told him it was her grandpa's and that she took it after he died. She told him about all the plans she had for it but with her short income she couldn't make any of the mods she wanted for now.

She told him he had one of those when he founded his company, she was quite impressed by that, she couldn't imagine this suited man in a motorcycle. Before they knew it they were outside of Beca's work, he repeated what he had said before and told her he hoped to see her at the doctor's appointment.

She again said she was going to do her best to get there and after getting her bike back from the bodyguards and saying goodbye to Marc she went inside the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again thanks for the reviews guys, I'm really glad you enjoy reading this story. Later ✌**

* * *

Beca was distracted all her shift after Chloe's father dropped her off at her job, she still didn't knew what to do. Part of her wanted to be there for Chloe and the baby and the other part wanted to run away from the country— the continent even —and never look back.

Like Marc had said, Chloe wasn't making it easy for her, sure they had a good time the night of the party; probably because they were drunk. But the sober Chloe was indeed a pain in the ass, her only consolation was that Chloe's parents were nice people, or at least Marc was, she still needed to meet her mom.

She dreaded going home that night, she knew she needed to talk to Aubrey about what had happened and she was sure Aubrey was going to end up forcing her to go to the hospital. She had asked her to respect her decision of staying away from the situation but knowing Aubrey it was just a matter of time for her to mention something about it.

When she got home, Aubrey was nowhere to be found, it was weird since Aubrey always went straight home from work; no detours no nothing. She took her phone out of her jeans and was about to call her cousin when said girl walked through the door with a giant smile on her lips.

"Are you high?"

"High on love Becs." She sighed and plopped on the couch next to her cousin.

"Okay definitely high. What the fuck is going on dude?."

"Stacie." She dreamingly. "She came by the shop and we got to talk."

"And…"

"Oh, well uh Chloe told everything to her; that we're not rich and all that. She was mad at first because I lied to her but when I got to tell her our reasons she understood. She's really down to earth Becs, she asked me out but we're working on the day because on weekdays she has school and work, her only free day is on sunday. You hear that right Becs, she works."

Beca scrunched her face. "We work too."

"I know, but like, she doesn't have to; her parents are filthy rich. But still she works, she said she doesn't mind that what we told her about our families were lies, that she feels something for me and she wants to see where this goes."

Beca looked intently at her cousin, it was the first time she saw this light in her eyes, this excitement about what was in store for her. She felt happy for her, she really was but she couldn't help the need to look out of her. "Just be careful okay Bree. I don't want you to get hurt and I definitely want to talk to her before you go on that date."

"I will Becs, don't worry and I'll tell her once we set a day." Beca nodded and smiled. "How was your day baby?"

"Um eventful." She chuckled nervously.

"How come?" Aubrey tilted her head to look at her cousin.

"You will never guess who came to see me."

"Who?"

"Chloe's father." Aubrey gasped and raised her eyebrows. "I'm not even shitting you, he went all mafia with me when I was leaving the restaurant."

"What do you mean 'all mafia'? What did he do to you?." She started checking Beca's body for any injury.

"He made his driver stop right in front of me making me almost fell from the bike." Aubrey went wide eyed. "Almost! Stop worrying, nothing happened… To me, I kinda beat the shit out of his bodyguards." Beca laughed out loud remembering the dude spitting blood and the other one with his broken nose.

"How many times do I have to tell you not fight Beca?"

"In my defense I thought they were going to kidnap me dude."

"Anyway, what did he said to you? Was he mad? Does he even know about the pregnancy?."

"He knows, he said Chloe told them this morning and um he said he wants me to be there for the baby."

"Did he threatened you or something?"

"Nope." Beca shook her head. "He just..he just said that the baby should have both parents there and he gave me the address of the hospital where they having Chloe's check up."

Aubrey place her hand on Beca's and turned her whole body to have a good look at her. "Are you going?"

"Dunno. I'm working that day."

"When is it?"

"This saturday morning."

"I know you said you want nothing with them, but think about it baby. What would Geena say about this?"

"She would've fucking kicked my ass." Beca chuckled remembering her mother. "She would've fucking kicked my ass" She repeated again, whispering to herself.

"I can take your shift that day if you wanna go." Aubrey offered gently.

"I..Can I have this next few days to think about it?" She asked Aubrey, scratching her cheek.

"Of course you can baby, how about now we go to sleep?" Beca nodded. "I'll see you in the morning."

"See ya tomorrow." After both of them took their respective showers, they went to sleep. Beca of course, thinking about what Marc had said.

Saturday came quicker than Beca would've liked to, at 5 in the morning her alarm went off but she stayed there; lying in bed, still thinking. The appointment wasn't due until 10 that morning but she needed to be at the restaurant at 7.

When the clock in her cell phone said it was already 5:30 in the morning, she stood up and went to take a shower. She heard Aubrey moving around the apartment, most probably cooking some breakfast for them.

When she got out of the shower, Aubrey was already waiting for her with some plates set on the little coffee table they had in front of their couch. She asked her to give her a few minutes while she put her clothes on and after walking out of her room she took a seat next to her cousin.

Aubrey was a bit— a lot —disappointed when she heard Beca's bedroom door, she thought that her cousin had got her shit together and decided to go to the hospital with Chloe but that door sound buried deep down the hopes she had.

She decided not to press Beca about it knowing she'll only get her mad and instead she got up to make some breakfast.

They ate in silence, Aubrey waiting for Beca to ask her to get ready to cover her shift and Beca waiting for Aubrey to scold her for going to work instead of going to the hospital. They both finished and no one had said anything.

Beca went to brush her teeth and when she returned to the living room she grabbed her wallet and the keys, just saying goodbye to Aubrey and that she'll see her in the night.

Beca wanted to go to the hospital, be there for her kid and for Chloe too but she was scared, she didn't knew how to do anything baby related; she didn't even knew how to cook for herself. Besides she didn't had an education to get a better job and she knew that now she needed to earn more money to offer something for them or at least for the baby even though Marc told her she didn't had to do that.

* * *

"Hi!"

"Hey" Stacie breathed when she saw Aubrey opening her apartment door. "You look...gorgeous."

"Thanks." She smiled at her. "Wanna come in? I just need to get my keys and my purse."

Stacie nodded and Aubrey stepped aside to let her in, she surveyed the apartment. "Is nice in here."

Aubrey scoffed and raised an incredulous eyebrow. "You don't need to lie Stace, I know this place sucks."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does, now c'mon let's go." She grabbed her hand and tugged her out of there.

Stacie had called her around seven saying she had changed her shift with one of her coworkers and she was free that morning. She told her she wanted to take her on a breakfast date (since she knew Aubrey had work that afternoon) because she couldn't wait any longer, Aubrey accepted and an hour later she was there, outside her apartment door.

They walked to Stacie's Altima coupe and Stacie opened the door for her making her swoon. She took her to a low key restaurant, nothing fancy.

"At what time do you need to be at work?" Stacie asked Aubrey after they placed their orders.

"I have all day free."

"Really? I thought you worked today."

"I did, but um well you know Chloe and Beca's situation." Stacie nodded for her to go on. "A few days ago Chloe's father came to talk to Beca an-."

"Shut your mouth!" She yelled and everyone in the restaurant turned to look at them. She lowered her voice and talked again. "He did? Chloe didn't told me that."

"Yeah, he did. He told her she should go to Chloe's appointment and I thought she would, so I took the day off to cover her shift."

"Aaand I'm guessing she didn't since you're here with me."

Aubrey shook her head. "Nope, I woke up this morning with her getting ready for work."

"Well, I mean, I don't really know her but if I was in her shoes, I'd be pretty scared right now. She looks so young and I love Chloe and all but she's super annoying as it is; I can't even imagine with the pregnancy hormones and stuff." She shuddered.

"If she's so annoying why are you her friend?" Aubrey questioned her, it was kind of confusing for her. If she found someone annoying she just avoided them instead of making them her friends.

Their conversation got stopped for a moment when their food arrived.

Stacie sighed once the waiter was gone. "We met when we were like 5 and we became good friends, she was really outgoing, sweet and down to earth. But a few years ago she just started to change when she met some guy, she started to hang out with a group of people who just want to party and I mean, she has been my best friend for almost 17 years; is hard to break such a long relationship."

"Hopefully she'll change now that she's pregnant."

"I really hope so, I missed my best friend. But anyway, enough about those two idiots, since you don't have to work today and neither do I; how about we spend all day together? I had just planned this breakfast and maybe going for a walk but now we have all day free." She sent a dazzling smile to Aubrey who couldn't help but mirror it.

"I'd love that, how do you feel about going to the movies later this afternoon?"

Stacie placed her chin in her hand and tapped her finger on her lips pretending to be thinking about it. "I'll like it better if we watch a movie at my apartment." Aubrey raised her eyebrow. "Not that I'm trying to take this day to a different level, just like…I'd like to spend some alone time with you."

She received a smile from Aubrey. "Is fine as long as we keep everything pg-13, I know we already um did it but last night we said slow and well I don't wanna ruin this by jumping into that again."

"You can say sex Bree, we're all adults here." They both laughed. "But yeah, I agree with you. I'll keep my hands to myself." She grinned innocently at Aubrey.

"Then let's finish here so we can go on that walk you planned and then to your place."

It wasn't long before they finished their food, Stacie took the check when the waiter brought it for them and even though Aubrey insisted in at least paying her half, Stacie didn't accepted and told her she had invited her on the date and that it was her duty to pay.

They walked back to the car and when Stacie opened the door for her, she heard the sound of her phone indicating her she had a new message.

"Oh, c'mon!" She threw her head in the seat's head rest.

"What's wrong?" Stacie asked her from the driver's seat.

She handed her phone to Stacie for her to read the new message

 **Yoda: Hey Bree could you come to rocky's and cover me while I go to the hospital? I wasn't planning on going but uh yeah I changed my mind.**

"Yoda?" Stacie laughed. "I can drive you there if you want."

"It's okay, I can take the bus. I'm sorry, I really wanted to spend this day with you."

"No way, I won't let you go on the bus when I can drive you." She started the car and drove off. "Just tell me where to go."

They arrived at Beca's job 20 minutes later, Aubrey walked to the staff's door after saying goodbye to Stacie and found Beca talking with the cooking lady.

"What made you change your mind?"

Beca shrugged. "I don't know, I have to be there."

"You don't _have_ to be there if you don't want to Becs, you have to _want_ to be there."

"Okay, I want to be there. I'm still scared, but is mine too after all. So, are you here to reprimand me or to cover for me?"

She smiled at her cousin. "Of course to cover you, get out of here." She nodded her head towards the door for Beca to go already.

Beca took her apron and changed the shirt of her uniform to one of hers and walked out of the door.

"Finally she got her shit together." Aubrey mumbled to herself, she put the apron on and stepped out of the kitchen to attend the clients. She totally didn't expected to see Stacie sitting at one of the booths. "What are you doing here?."

Stacie turned to look at her and smiled. "Well, I wanted to spend the day with you too, so here I am."

"Oh gosh, you're crazy." She shook her head laughing but internally she was dancing at how cute Stacie was being.

* * *

"We'll go see Jason, sweetie, we'll be right back."

Chloe nodded at her mother and flipped the page on the magazine she was reading, it was so boring being there in the waiting room. She hated to wait especially when she had an appointment already.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement in the couch next to the one where she was seated and out of curiosity she looked at the person, finding the only person she didn't thought she'll see there.

"What are you doing here?" She scream-whispered to Beca.

"I came to know if everything is okay with" She trailed off pointing at Chloe's belly.

"I told you to forget I ever told you about it."

"I know." She didn't wanted to fight with Chloe, especially in a public place. When she arrived to the hospital she saw Marc and his wife talking to a doctor, he waved at her and pointed the direction where she needed to go.

"I don't want you here Beca, you can go." Beca said nothing to her, she didn't even acknowledged her. "Ugh" Chloe scoffed in annoyance and went back to read her magazine.

"Beca, honey. I was starting to think we wouldn't see you here today." Marc said when they got back from talking to their friend. "Is good to see you."

"Good to see you too sir." She held her hand out for him to shake it but he dismissed her and hugged her with a laugh instead. Chloe rolled her eyes at her father's antics.

"I told you already to call me Marc, here, this is Dakota; my wife."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Beale." She again was surprised by a hug but this time coming from the red headed woman.

"Please just call me Dakota, dear. Is so nice to meet you, Marc talked wonders about you after your meeting."

"I'd hardly call it a meeting, love but okay." He laughed again and patted Beca's shoulder. "Wouldn't you agree Beca?"

"I- yeah, I do have to agree with that." She permitted a smile to form on her lips, she didn't understand Chloe's behavior having such a great parents.

"Let's take a seat, shall we." Beca and Dakota nodded taking a seat in the couch.

"I don't understand why would you ask her to come, I told you I don't want her to be with me." Chloe told her father. Beca lowered her head already thinking about how stupid she was for coming.

"Chloe, please, stop being like that. Beca is not here for you, she's here for the baby so stop being so immature." Her mother told her before her father had the chance to say anything. She loved her daughter but she was getting tired of Chloe's attitude towards everyone, especially Beca. Beca was surprised by the attitude that the couple had with her, she didn't expected them to be so nice to her.

"Marc said you had work today, dear, won't you get in trouble for missing work?" She turned her body away from her daughter and towards Beca.

"I asked my cousin to cover me while I'm here and I'm friends with the owner, so don't worry I won't have any trouble." She smiled gratefully at Dakota.

"How old are you? Tell us about yourself, we just know you're name."

"Uh, I'm 18, is Mitchell. Beca Mitchell. Um…I live here with my cousin and uh I have two jobs…. I really don't know what to tell you guys."

"It's okay, dear. That'd be enough for now." Dakota winked at her.

They were called to the doctor's office and the four of them walked inside. Luckily the office was big enough for all of them or it would've been too crowded.

"I believe the nurse already took blood out of you?" The doctor asked Chloe who in returned nodded. "Well, that'll help us see if you have any disease or if the fetus have any abnormalities. If you like we can also run some test in the father to make everything more reliable."

"Are you okay with that Beca?" Marc asked her.

"Yeah sure, anything you need."

"I'm sorry, I'm not understanding." The doctor looked confused at all of them.

"Intersex." Was all Beca offered to her, not that she needed to know anything else besides that.

The doctor nodded and called the nurse to take some blood out of Beca. Whilst the nurse did that she began to explain everything to them.

She asked Chloe how many weeks she thought she had and after telling her it was almost two months, the doctor asked them if they wanted a scan, they accepted so the doctor led them to another room.

Spreading the gel on Chloe's belly, she explained to them that they wouldn't be able to hear the baby's heart but they were going to be able to see it in the monitor.

The doctor turned the lights off and the monitor on and began to move the ultrasound transducer on Chloe's belly, stopping at one point. "Here you can see the fetus." She pointed at the spot in the monitor where you could see a little white circle inside a bigger black circle. "And right here you can see the little movement of the heartbeat." She pointed to a different part of the baby.

Marc and Dakota had tears in their eyes, Beca and Chloe on the other hand were still kind of shocked about everything.

"Oh, wow." The doctor exclaimed.

"What is it, is something wrong?" Beca found herself saying without thinking about it, Marc and Dakota following soon after.

"Not really, here's the other one." The doctor smiled at all of them.

"Wait, what?"

"Congratulations, you're having twins." Marc and Dakota's faces broke into huge grins whilst Beca and Chloe's jaws dropped to the ground.

* * *

 **I was wondering if you guys want to see more Staubrey interaction or if it's okay with the little snippets I'm writting.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe's shock was an understatement. She had come to terms with her pregnancy quite easily since she saw those two pink lines, then the word 'pregnant' and then that blue cross in those pregnancy tests— yes, tests as in several — she took.

People could call her 'daddy's girl', 'spoiled brat' or even 'snob', but one thing she wouldn't allow people to call her was 'irresponsible'— well some people had done it already —but not about a situation like this. Since the moment she found out she was pregnant, she swore to herself that she was going to be responsible about it.

But now lying here, hearing this doctor telling her, them, that she was not only pregnant with one, but two (TWO!) babies, was a little too much for that brain of hers. How the hell was she going to look with two human beings inside of her, she'll get fat, she'll get stretch marks... Probably the only perks of getting pregnant was that she could act like crazy all she wanted, she could eat everything she wanted too and her boobs will get bigger (thanks breastfeeding) which it didn't sounded so bad now.

But now that she thought about breastfeeding, how the hell was she going to breastfeed two babies at the same time, not that she needed to but still. Thinking about having one baby latched into her nipple was kind of overwhelming and a bit weird. But thinking about two of them latched to each of her nipples was frying her brain, probably quite literally since her nostrils started to get fill with bacon smell— perhaps she was hungry or it was just Beca, with her whole restaurant work and all —.

Still even though the situation had gotten slightly more complicated than before, she still was going to be responsible. Not for one second an abortion or something along those lines crossed her mind. For once in a long time; she wasn't going to choose the easiest yet stupidest decision.

On the other side of the room when Beca heard the word 'twins' she felt the floor underneath her move and fearing that she'll end up in that same floor, she leaned against the wall in the room they were at. She was trying so hard to become the first person to kill herself just with her mind but failing miserably.

If she was fucked before, with only one baby, she was now being fucked twice.

And she didn't even had a functional vagina!.

"My receptionist will give you your next appointment, you'll need to take this everyday." She wrote something and gave Chloe the prescription she took out of her lab coat. "That medication will help you and the babies, I'm sure you know what you can and can't eat or drink but I'll still give you this." She handed her a pamphlet. "There's a whole list about it and also useful information. Do you have any questions?" She looked around the room to the other four people occupying it.

All of them shook their heads 'no' and thanking her, they left the room. Beca took her wallet out, she didn't had much money in it but she was going to pay what she could. She walked to the receptionist and ask how much she owe her for the check up and everything.

Marc saw this and he went to her. "Don't worry Beca, everything is taken care of. Hey, we're going to eat something, wanna join us?"

"Sorry sir, I have to go back to work, I don't want my cousin to be there all my shift."

"C'mon, join us. An hour tops, then you can go back to work."

She thought about it for a few minutes and accepted since she didn't wanted to be rude with him. When they walked outside the SUVs were already waiting for them, Beca told Marc she was going to follow them in her bike but he wasn't having any and told her (once again) his bodyguards would take care of it and that she was going to ride with them.

Reluctantly she got into the SUV and luckily Marc took the seat next to her in the backseat, leaving Chloe with her mother in the front one.

"Are you okay? You've been really quiet." He asked her when the car started moving.

"Just, um...I'm thinking about what the doctor said."

"About twins?" Beca nodded. "I know it sounds harder, but I wasn't lying about the things I told you the other day." He placed his hand on Beca's shoulder. "If you don't want to be in their life I'll respect that but if you do, you won't have to pay for anything. You'll just be there for them."

"I know you said that sir, but I mean; I can't even take care of myself, I don't even know how to cook."

"You'll learn that when the time comes. When Chloe's brother was born, I didn't know what to do when he started crying. I just gave him to Dakota and she was the one to deal with him." A low humming was heard from the front seat coming from Dakota. "But eventually I learned how to change his diapers, how to fix him a bottle and all. No one borns knowing how to be parents Beca; you learn."

"It sounds pretty hard." They both chuckle. "You have a son?"

"I won't lie to you, it is, but it gets easier eventually." He winked at her. "We do, he's older than Chloe, when he was born we were starting our company; that's why I told you that I knew how you felt about this situation."

"If you don't mind me asking, where is he? I mean, not that I spend much time with you but I haven't seen him around."

"He's in the army, dear." Dakota answered from the front seat.

"Wow, that's impressive."

"It is, but also really hard too you know."

Beca didn't know where to take the conversation after that. She sure as hell wasn't going to keep asking and risk the chance to get them upset; she was horrible with people crying, she didn't know what to do. If hug them, pat them in the back or say something. So she just got silent again, that was her go-to option. Marc and Dakota started talking about their day and Chloe kept looking out of the window without saying anything. Soon enough they arrived at the restaurant and all of them got down of the SUV.

People kept giving Beca weird looks, everyone there was wearing designer clothes, shoes and jewelry while Beca was wearing her usual black skinny jeans, chucks and a v-neck t-shirt she bought at a Goodwill.

"You really shouldn't have brought her here." Chloe said when she saw everyone looking at them.

"Chloe." Her father warned her when he saw Beca lowering her head just like at the hospital. "Hey." He lifted Beca's chin with his hand. "It's okay, don't pay them any attention and tell them to fuck off." He smiled at her. "Well don't tell them, just...you know." Beca chuckled and nodded, Marc definitely knew how to make her feel better.

* * *

"And then my mom had to call the fire department."

"Oh god." Stacie laughed at Aubrey's story about the time Beca dared her to climb the huge tree that was outside her house when she was 12 and Beca 9.

"The whole block got out of their houses just to see what all the fuss was about." Aubrey covered her face with both of her hands, she had no idea why, but she found it easy to talk to Stacie about all her embarrassing moments.

She put her hand on top of Aubrey's "That must've been really embarrassing."

"It wa-."

"Hey Aubrey."

She turned to look at the guy who said her name. "Hey Rick." She waved at him.

"I suppose you're covering for Beca?" Aubrey nodded. "And what are you doing there?." He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, c'mon. Is a slow day." She knew there was no problem with him, he was really laid back with all of his employees.

He just shook his head. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Uh-huh, I ate a little bit of the lasagna."

"Alright, see you later kiddo."

"Bye Rick." She waved at him again and went back to look at Stacie who was looking at her expectantly. "Oh, he's Beca's boss. He treats us like his daughters."

When they moved to the city they didn't know anyone, a few months later they started to make friends; at school and work. Rick was one of those friends, he wasn't that old, probably late forties but since Beca went to ask for a job at his restaurant, he treated her like a daughter.

After meeting Aubrey, it was the same. He always made sure they had food, that they were safe, or that they weren't struggling with things.

"Won't you or Beca get in trouble?" Stacie asked a little concerned. She wanted to spend time with Aubrey but not if it'll cause them any trouble.

"Don't worry." She dismissed her with her hand. "He's pretty cool."

Stacie nodded. "So..about that talk with Beca." Aubrey had told her that Beca wanted to talk to her before they went on their date but Stacie was a little preoccupied about pissing Beca off since they already had their date. "Will _I_ get in trouble?."

"Umm, is hard to tell. She a little overprotective with me but if she tries anything, I'll stop her. I promise."

"Yeah.." She drawled. "That doesn't make me feel any better."

Aubrey chuckled. "It'll be okay, don't worry. Speaking of my baby cousin, I think she won't be coming back any time soon. Why don't you go back to your place and I'll meet you there when I finish here."

"No way." She shook her head. "I told you I wanted to spend some time with you, so I'm staying...that is if..if you know...you want...me here. If not I can totally leave."

"Of course I want you here, Stace. But I know it gets really boring."

"I won't get bored, I'm looking at you so…" Stacie beamed at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw three persons taking a seat at one of the free tables, interrupting her from gushing about Stacie's words.

"Be right back." She stood up and kissed Stacie's cheek before walking to the newly occupied table.

Stacie followed her with her eyes (definitely not looking at her ass...)

A few minutes later she felt a presence in front of her and raised her eyes from the phone where she was checking her social media. She grinned, thinking it was Aubrey but that grin quickly disappeared and her eyes got wide when she saw Beca looking at her with an unreadable look on her face.

"I believe that I told Aubrey that I wanted to talk to you before your date with her." Beca told her with a low voice. Stacie stuttered trying to reply to her, but not actual words came out of her mouth.

She was really intimidating for such a small person.

"Stop being an ass, Beca." Aubrey walked back to their table as soon as she finished serving the other table.

"I'm the ass?" She scoffed. "I told you I wanted to talk to her before you saw her again."

"Well, you were busy with Chloe. Speaking of that, how did it go?"

"Oh, sh-."

She was interrupted by Stacie's shriek. "OHMYGOD. Is this true?!" She shoved her phone in Beca's face for her to read the new message she had just received.

"What are you talking about?"

"THIS." She moved the phone from Beca's face to Aubrey's with her freakishly long arms.

Aubrey gaped at the phone trying to take the message in. "Speak, Rebeca!"

Beca nodded. "Yup, two babies."

"And you're not freaking out?!" Stacie asked her.

"Oh, trust me; I am. But I already made the choice to be there, so….Anyway, back to our little talk. Aubrey go to the kitchen or someplace else, I have to talk to her."

"I'm not leaving." She argued with her cousin crossing her arms over her chest.

"Go to the fucking kitchen." Beca scowled at her and pointed the direction to the kitchen.

After a few minutes of staring at each other, Aubrey broke down "Ugh, fine!. Just don't ruin that pretty face of her, please." Fear appeared in Stacie's face once again when she saw Beca shrug in response.

With one last look at Stacie she headed to the kitchen.

"So, what do you think you're doing with my cousin?."

"I-I-I.."

"Stuttering won't help you dude, you're only showing me that you have doubts about this."

"N-No, is not that! You just scare me."

Beca smirked, she knew just the way to make Aubrey's potential girlfriends fled and that only just proved that they weren't worthy of her cousin. "I'm waiting for you to answer my question."

"Oh, right. Um, well..I like her, a lot. She's beautiful an-"

"So you just like her because of her looks?" Beca raised her eyebrow challenging her.

"What?! NO! Stop putting words on my mouth. You didn't even let me finish." Beca's other eyebrow joined the one already raised, she was surprised by the sudden change in Stacie's demeanor.

It was a nice change. Something different from all of those other girls before her.

"She's beautiful, hot even, I have eyes. But she's also smart and funny, I won't tell you that I'll marry her 'cause I mean, we're just getting to know each other but I wanna take her on dates, buy her flowers, chocolates and all that mushy stuff. I've never been one for relationships but with her I wanna try."

Beca stood silent for a few minutes. "She hates flowers, she says those are only for funerals, instead of that get her some chocolate covered strawberries. And for chocolate, she just likes KitKats and Reese's…. Oh and Hershey's but only the cookies 'n' creme or that awful dark one. But that one only when she's on her period."

Stacie's face broke into a huge smile. "Is that your way of giving me your blessing?"

"Is my way of giving you an opportunity but if I see my cousin sad or angry, no matter about what, I'll hunt you down. And don't even get me started if I see her crying one single tear because I'll kill you."

"Understood."

"Alright, see you later." She stood up from the table and walked to the kitchen where Aubrey was waiting for her with a grin on her face. She hugged Beca tight and started to whisper a bunch of thank you's on her neck. "Stop thanking me and get your ass out of here."

She had seen the interaction between her cousin and Stacie and after seeing Stacie smiling she knew everything was okay. Since she started dating Beca took it upon herself to see if the girls that wanted to date her were worthy of her and until now none of them had been.

At first she hated it but eventually she started to get use to it, some of the girls Beca scared away ended up in jail, other hooked on drugs and other just doing some stupid shit so she was glad that Beca scared them.

"We are so talking about that message when you get home tonight." Aubrey took the apron and with one last kiss on Beca's cheek, she ran back outside to tell Stacie they were free to go. Stacie took her hand and led Aubrey to her car to go to her apartment for the other part of their date.

* * *

 **Sup guys, I changed the rating. Not because there's smut 'cause no, there's not (don't know if you guys want to read that, probably you do lol) but because of the ''language'' or whatever.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows also many thanks for not pointing out my amazing grammar skills lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to finish this yesterday but started raining and there was a lot of lightning (*-*) and I got distracted by it :D I know I'm such a child.**

 **Anyway, enjoy. See you guys later.**

 **Oh and thanks for your reviews(it helps to know if you're enjoying the story or not) favs and follows.**

* * *

Stacie dropped Aubrey at her place a few hours later because she didn't wanted to push her luck with Beca but also because she wanted to talk with Chloe about the message she sent her.

When she got there she didn't even bother on knocking or ringing the bell since it was like her second house. She got inside and yelled at Chloe, having no luck, she walked upstairs to Chloe's room hoping to find her there.

Chloe was with her back pressed against her headboard with a whole carton of Ben & Jerry's blueberry cheesecake ice cream in her hands (the spoon hanging from her mouth) an open bag of Doritos nacho cheese to her right side and an empty Burger King bag to her left.

"Woah! Are you hungry? I can totally order a pizza, you know" Stacie said sarcastically.

"Yes, please!" Okay, Chloe didn't caught on that. "I was going to send Paul for another burger or some Taco Bell but a pizza sounds even better."

Stacie pressed her lips together to contain the laugher that was threatening to come out of her mouth. "Alright, I'll order it." She placed the order whilst jumping on bed next to Chloe.

"I was waiting for you to come hours ago." Chloe told her through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was on a date with Bree."

"Ew, are you dating her now?"

"Chloe, please. I like her okay."

"Alright, whatever."

"Are you gonna share the ice cream or you're planning on eating it all by yourself?"

"You can have some, here." She handed the carton and the spoon to Stacie.

She looked inside and there was just like two or three spoons of ice cream left. "You already ate it all."

"Shut up, I did not; there's still some left. How long would it take for the pizza to get here, I'm hungry Stace." She whined, picking the open bag of Doritos and throwing a handful of them in her mouth.

"Listen, I know you're pregnant with two babies, which by the way, is so fucking awesome!. But that's not an excuse to pig out all this."

"It totes is. I can finally eat all I want without caring about my weight too much."

"You do know you'll gain weight though, right?"

"Shut up, stop crushing my dreams." Stacie laughed and made the motion of zipping her lips. Chloe called one of the house maids and gave her money for the pizza and asked her to bring it to her room once it arrived.

"Are you excited about the whole twins thing?"

"I really am, you know it never crossed my mind having kids but now that I am, it feels good."

"Can you like, fast forward and get those peanuts out of you so they can call me Auntie already." Stacie asked rubbing Chloe's almost flat stomach.

"Don't Stace, it feels weird." She took Stacie's hand from her stomach and started playing with the ring on her index finger. "I wish I could fast forward though, I can't wait to have them in my arms. Though I hope they look nothing like Beca."

 _She had to ruin the moment._ Stacie rolled her eyes. "Why not? She's hot and her eyes are beautiful."

"If you find her so hot why don't you go and fuck her." Chloe snapped.

"Is someone jealous?" Stacie asked, a smirk forming on her lips.

She scoffed. "I don't get jealous, is whatever."

"Then why did you just said that, huh?."

"I don't know, forget about it okay."

"Answer this honestly, do you have any feelings for her?"

"Yes, revulsion."

"C'mon Chloe, I'm serious."

"I don't, I'll never date her. She's poor, she has nothing to offer me or our babies." She threw a Dorito in her mouth.

"Yeah, well; look how good it ended with 'someone rich'."

"I don't wanna talk about him okay, Stace."

"Give her a chance Chlo. She's nice, she's protective, she's hot."

"Stop it! Yeah she's hot, I wouldn't have slept with her otherwise but that's it. I don't wanna talk about her or about Bradley."

They heard the buzzer of the gate and knew the pizza had arrived, not long after the maid knocked in Chloe's door and gave them the pizza. Chloe started to stuff it in her mouth like she hadn't eaten in two years, just to stop talking about everything.

* * *

"Where are your parents?"

Chloe lifted her gaze from her phone to look at Beca. "They had a meeting. I hope you ate something 'cause there's no free lunch today."

"Why do you always have to be such a bitch to me? I've done nothing to you!" Beca was tired of Chloe's attitude towards her.

"You've done nothing to me? You're gonna go with that?" Chloe pointed at her belly.

"Really, again with the babies thing? If my memory is right, I remember that you spread your legs quite willingly!"

Chloe gaped at her. "Don't you fu-"

"Miss Beale." The receptionist interrupted them, when Chloe looked around she saw they had quite an audience looking at them. "Doctor Barnett is ready for you."

Chloe nodded and walked to the room where she was getting her new scan, Beca following close behind. Without caring she slammed the door almost hitting Beca in the face.

Beca just stood outside and took a deep breath to calm herself down, she didn't wanted to lose her shit but Chloe was being a pain in the ass.

She calmly opened the door and walked straight to the chair that was next to the examination bed. "Morning Miss Mitchell." Doctor Barnett said.

"Morning Doc."

"Could you stop flirting with the Doctor?" Chloe said through gritted teeth. She was acting crazier than usual.

Beca scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and mouthed a 'What?' to Doctor Barnett who only shook her head with a smile and started to pour the gel on Chloe's stomach, she was starting to form a small bump.

Doctor Barnett moved the ultrasound wand around her belly, again pointing at the babies, they could easily distinguish the babies form by now.

She named them 'baby A' and 'baby B' to tell them apart when she started to take the measurements. With the help of the pointer in the screen Doctor Barnett showed them their heads, their arms and legs buds and also their heartbeat.

When Beca asked her if they could hear the heartbeat this time, she said yes and picked 'baby B' first. The loud 'tud' was heard all around the room and Beca couldn't stop the tears that started to run down her cheeks.

Beca heard Chloe sniffling and turned to see she was also crying. Forgetting about their fight in the waiting room, she got closer to the examination bed and held Chloe's hand and traced soothing circles in the back of her hand taking her by surprise.

Chloe in return, squeezed Beca's hand; also forgetting about their argument(s) and reveling on the happiness they both felt at hearing their babies heartbeats.

They didn't let go of their hands throughout 'baby A' sonogram, not even when Doctor Barnett finished the scan and started asking Chloe some questions about her symptoms. They let go until Doctor Barnett handed them a few copies of the scan.

Thanking the Doctor again, they left the room. Beca took the chance to apologize to the receptionist about their little scene from before and ran to catch up with Chloe, walking her towards her SUV.

When Chloe saw that Beca was about to pass by really close to the SUV in her motorcycle, she remembered what Beca had said in the waiting room and opened the door. She wanted to hit her a little but she didn't counted on the high speed of Beca's motorcycle and made her crash hard against the door.

Since Beca hadn't put on her helmet yet, she busted her nose and eyebrow when she crashed. Her bike and body made a weird contortion and the noise that was heard was awful.

"Oh my gosh." Chloe gasped when she saw what she had done. _Oh shit._

Paul turned off the engine of the SUV and ran out to check on Beca, he helped her seat in the pavement and saw a lot of blood all over her face. Beca was still kind of knocked out, she didn't moved and didn't responded to anything Paul was saying.

Her ears were ringing, she heard a voice around her but it was muffled and couldn't understand what it was saying. She felt a huge pain in her face and in her haziness she took her hand to her nose just to see it get filled with blood.

Suddenly she became aware of what had happened and the ringing in her ears disappeared. She looked up and saw Chloe, guilt and concern written on her face. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She yelled at her, spluttering blood. "You could've kill me, you asshole."

Chloe was regretting her decision, she didn't saw that Beca wasn't wearing a helmet and she definitely didn't saw she was gaining speed the closer she got to the SUV. "I'm sorry, I didn't saw you and why the hell aren't you wearing a helmet!."

"Because is a fucking parking lot, I wasn't expecting to some asshole made me crash into their door."

Chloe took some napkins out of the console between the front seats and got down of the SUV, she went to kneel down next to Beca. "Here let me help you." She moved her hand to place the napkin on Beca's nose.

Beca recoiled back. "Don't, don't fucking touch me." She took the napkin from Chloe's hand and pressed it hard against her nose making her wince, but she didn't care, she just wanted to stop the bleeding and get the fuck out of there.

"Let me take you back inside Miss Mitchell, so they can stitch your eyebrow and see if your nose is broken." Paul helped her to get on her feet and began walking towards the hospital.

"Call me Beca, man. And it's okay, I'll have my cousin to take a look at it once I get back to my work." She was dizzy, she was in pain, she wanted to puke and the taste of the blood that got into her mouth wasn't helping.

"At least let me take you back to your work, Mr Beale told me to take care of you too and you don't seem fit to drive the bike again."

She shrugged off Paul's arm from her back and began to pick her bike up. "Don't worry, I can totally ride back." In that moment her body decided to rat her out and she almost fell but thanks to Chloe's fast response she didn't.

"Get in the car, we're taking you back to your work." Chloe told her and tugged her inside the SUV, Paul struggled a little with the door when he wanted to close it because the bike had forced it back.

Beca didn't argue anymore since she was starting to feel worse. Once inside she pressed her head on the window, not even noticing that it had cracked thanks to the crash. "Don't, you'll get cut. Come here." Chloe moved her to the middle of the seat and made her place her head on her shoulder. Beca was way to dizzy to argue or at least to come with some witty response. Chloe knew her clothes were going to get blood stains but she also knew that it was her fault that Beca was in this state, so she suck it up.

When Paul finished putting the bike in the back of the SUV he got inside the truck and drove towards the restaurant. He really hoped the injuries weren't that bad, he didn't wanted to get in trouble for not taking good care of Beca.

Chloe and Paul helped Beca get inside the restaurant once they got there and sat her on one of the tables. "Holy crap! What happened to her?" Aubrey ran from behind the counter to the table where Beca was.

"I-I op-opened the door and s-she crashed against it." Chloe answered nervously.

"You opened the door? You did it on purpose, didn't you?!" Aubrey accused her.

"No, no I didn't. I didn't saw her coming our way, I swear."

"And why the fuck didn't you took her to the hospital?!" She took some of the napkins from the table and started to clean the blood from Beca's face.

"I told her I was gonna take her back to the hospital but she said no and-"

"And she's so fucking stubborn, you're so fucking lucky because if you weren't like this, I'll be kicking your ass right now." She slapped her in the arm when she saw that Beca was falling asleep. "Hey, hey, look at me baby." Aubrey grabbed Beca's face with her hands and forced her to focus on her.

"Do you know what's your name.?" Beca was looking everywhere, except Aubrey's face. "Look at me and answer my question."

"Um, What did ya said?." She drawled.

"What is your name?" Aubrey repeated.

"Uuh...B- Ba-... ugh something with a B."

"How are you feeling."

"Really tired, I wanna sleep dude." She tried to lay her head on Aubrey's shoulder but she didn't let her do it.

"You have to wait baby, fuck! I need to take her to the hospital, I think she may have a concussion."

"I can take you Miss." Paul offered.

"Okay, can you look after her while I go and tell her boss?" She asked Paul, she somehow still suspected that Chloe had opened the door on purpose and didn't wanted her close to her cousin. Paul nodded and sat next to Beca where Aubrey had previously been seating.

She went to Rick's office and told him the situation, he wanted to take them to the hospital but Aubrey told him they had a ride already. So he gave her money for anything they might need and also told her to call him as soon as she knew anything about the injuries.

She walked out and saw that Paul was already carrying Beca to the SUV. She got into the passenger seat since Chloe had taken the seat next to Beca— Aubrey wanted to take her out of there, but she didn't wanted to make more time —and Paul drove off. Aubrey told him where to take them, she knew just the place they could afford.

"Take us to Cedars Mount, Paul." Chloe said from the back seat, where again, she placed Beca's head on her shoulder.

"No, that place is way too expensive. We can't afford it."

"Don't worry, we'll cover all the expenses. It's my fault after all." She started running her hand up and down on Beca's back.

"Don't do that, it'll just make her more sleepy and right now we don't want that."

"Sorry." Chloe stopped but kept her hand on Beca's back.

When they arrived at the hospital a nurse took Beca to one of the examination rooms; Aubrey was the only one allowed to go with her since she was family.

Chloe took a seat on the couch in the waiting room whilst Paul stood a few meters away from her. She knew she had to call her parents to tell them about what had happened but at the same time she didn't wanted to do it.

In the two months her parents had met Beca, they had become really attached to her and loved her like a daughter. She knew so well that they were going to make a big deal out of it, and even more if she decided to tell them the truth about the whole situation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a new chapter for you guys. Thanks for your awesome reviews and also thanks to the new followers and those who put in their favs this story.**

 **Guest Jan 4: I loved your imagination lol**

* * *

The phone call to her parents was...eventful.

She called her father, who almost wanted to fly to get there as soon as possible— for a moment Chloe thought he did, he arrived to the hospital on record time. — Not long after, her mother and Stacie arrived too. Apparently Aubrey had called her. They all looked worried.

It had been almost an hour since the nurses took Beca and Aubrey to the examination room and no one has gone out to tell her how Beca is. She took more than half hour to work up the courage to call her dad. She ended up calling him because she had no news from Beca and her father was friends with a few Doctors there who could easily tell _him_ how Beca was doing.

"Explain to me what happened Chloe." He father demanded taking a seat next to her."

"I-I, daddy the d-door."

"I want the truth Peaches."

Chloe sighed, she placed her elbows on her thighs and dropped her head between her arms. "We had an argument...while we were waiting for the Doctor to see me and she said some stuff-."

"You started it, didn't you?" He interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter daddy! She said some hurtful things to me and I got mad, when we got out she was about to pass by the car and I wanted to...maybe...hit her a little bit." Her mother covered her face with her hands and shook her head, knowing what was coming.

"So I opened the door, but she was going faster than I thought and she wasn't wearing her helmet. She just crashed against the door. Her nose was bleeding, some of the glass from the window cut her eyebrow" She sobbed, her eyes got filled with tears, she was still worried about Beca's health but also about what her parents were going to do.

"Chloe Alleyn Beale, how could you do that?! What is wrong with you?" Her mother said, what Chloe told them was worst than what she thought.

"I-I don't know, I'm sorry mama." Tears ran down her face. "I didn't meant for that to happened, I swear I just wanted her to fall or something. But I didn't wanted her to get hurt like this."

"Are you aware of what could've happen if she was going any faster, Chloe?. She could've died!"

"I know that daddy, I know and I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry."

"You seriously need to start being more responsible Chloe, you can keep doing this kind of things without expecting some kind of consequence." He stood up and went to the nurses station to ask about Beca.

Dakota hugged her daughter, she knew that what Chloe had done was unacceptable and wrong but she could see that her daughter was sorry, she could see the worry and the guilt in her eyes.

Stacie on her part didn't knew what to do, Chloe was her best friend but Beca was Aubrey's cousin and in the last month she had become one of the most important persons in the world for her. She wanted to understand why Chloe had done what she did but she couldn't, it was stupid and childish and like Marc had said, Beca could've died for some stupid argument.

Marc came back minutes later and told them that after suturing Beca's eyebrow she got unconscious and they had to make some tests and scans to see if there wasn't another more serious situation going on in her head aside from the concussion.

He couldn't believe how far Chloe had gone with her stupidity, he loved her daughter more than his own life but he couldn't keep looking the other way whenever Chloe did something stupid.

He needed to act and do something about it before something worse happened. He and Dakota were thinking about doing something but he needed to talk to the other person he wanted to involve too.

"The money to pay the bills will come out from your allowance." He informed Chloe.

She gaped at him. "What?! That's not fair daddy."

"What's not fair is Beca being in pain inside there." He pointed towards the examination rooms. "Because some stupid revenge plotted by you. We'll have a serious conversation once Beca feels better."

Chloe didn't said more, whether she wanted it or not; her father was right.

Stacie saw Aubrey walking towards them and ran to hug her, Aubrey's eyes were puffy and red, obvious sign that she had been crying.

"How is she babe?" They weren't a couple yet, but Stacie loved to call her like that.

"She's awake now, but she's vomiting and apparently she can't remember what happened or she's protecting Chloe." She said from Stacie's neck.

"What do you mean with 'protecting Chloe'."

"You think I'm stupid Stace? I know that this wasn't an accident, I know that Chloe did it on purpose and if I'm not killing her right now is only because of my nephews."

Stacie sighed. "Trust me, I'll be doing the same if it weren't for them too. She told us what really happened, apparently Beca told her some things; not that that's any excuse. She said she wanted to hit her a little or maybe trip her but it backfired."

"It doesn't matter anymore, the damage is done. Luckily there's no bleeding on her brain or any skull fracture, just the busted nose, the cut on her eyebrow and the concussion.."

"You sound so sexy when you say medical terms." Stacie tried to lighten the mood.

Aubrey chuckled. "Shut up, but thanks."

They walked to where the others were, as soon as they saw her, Marc and Dakota bombarded her with questions about Beca's state. Aubrey told them the same she told Stacie but they were still worried.

She had gone out to tell them Beca needed to stay the day and all night at the hospital and that they could leave. But none of them wanted to leave.

Marc ask the nurses to put Beca in the best room in the hospital and to give her the best treatment possible.

Once Beca was taken to the room, all of them went there, it had it's own living room with some couches, a small dining table and a flat screen tv. It was separated from Beca's bed by a glass wall with some blinds. They all sat on the couches except for Marc, who walked to where Beca was.

* * *

He grabbed one of the chairs in there and moved it close to Beca's bed. "How are you feeling honey?"

"Still dizzy but no pain anymore."

"They gave you good meds, huh?" Beca nodded with a lazy smile on her face. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It's okay, I don't even remember what happened so…" She trailed off.

"Still…. Nurses will take good care of you while you're here okay? And us too."

"You gonna stay all day?" She asked surprised.

"We will, it'll be some kind of family reunion."

"Well we do have the person that hates everyone and everything." She tilted her head towards Chloe.

Marc laughed. "She doesn't hate you honey, she hates that she can't control you like she does with everyone else. I wanted to ask you a favor, though I don't know if today is the right time."

"Shoot,you can ask me anything man."

"Since my wife and I are getting tired of Chloe's attitude, we were thinking that maybe she could live with you." Beca's face was like the one of those girls in the terrible horror movies when they're about to be murdered. "I know it sounds horrible, but we were thinking that maybe that way she can go back to be the old Chloe we all knew and loved."

"Sir with all do respect, there will be three people living in that house and I'm pretty sure that by the end of the first day one of us will leave the apartment in a body bag and the most terrifying thing is...that it will probably be me. By my own hand."

Marc chuckled. "She is a handful I know, but I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't trusted you. We could easily rent some apartment for her but she sucks when it comes to take care of herself."

"Sir I'm not home in the morning or afternoons, neither does my cousin. I arrive home around midnight, my cousin does it around 11 in the night. We wouldn't be around that much to take care of her."

"I know that honey, I'm not asking you to be her babysitter, just let her live there at least for a week. We'll pay you the rent for the month and everything else, we just want her to see that her actions have consequences."

"Well, if you really wanna do that then you'll need to ask my cousin. She'll be the one to spend the most time with her, if she agrees, then so do I."

"Deal? Do you promise to look after my daughter if Aubrey says yes?" He asked, holding his hand in front of Beca.

"Deal, sir and I promise." She shook his hand. "Though I can't promise I won't kill myself the first day."

* * *

Chloe kept thinking about what could've happened if Beca was going any faster. She couldn't erase from her brain the sound she made when she crashed against the door or the image of her face covered in blood.

She still couldn't believe how bad everything ended.

"You okay?" Stacie's voice stopped her train of thoughts.

"Yeah, fine."

"I'm going for some coffee to the cafeteria, wanna come with me?" Dakota had ask Stacie to take Chloe out of the room because they needed to talk to Aubrey about what Marc had told Beca.

"Uh, yeah, sure." She stood up and ask her mother if she wanted something. They left the room after everyone told them what they wanted.

"I still can't believe that brain of yours came up with the idea of doing this to Beca." She said when the where inside the elevator.

"I'm an asshole, that's at least what everyone thinks. So I don't know why you can't believe it."

"You're not an asshole Chloe, you just have some self control issues."

"Same thing, I never meant for this to happen but oh well, here we are."

* * *

"So let me see if got it right. You" Aubrey pointed at Dakota and Marc. "Want _Chloe_ to _live_ with _us_."

"That's right darling." Dakota answered.

"But _why?_ If Beca doesn't end up dead on the first day, it'll be Chloe or me. Or even the three of us."

"Please, we just want to teach her a lesson, to let her know that every action has it's consequences."

"I get that sir, I really do. But you know she hates Beca and probably me too. And to be honest, right now I really really wanna hurt her because of what she did to my cousin."

"We understand that, like I told Beca we could easily rent an apartment for her…"

"But we know that with you guys, she'll be safe. A plus for you is that you'll get to boss her around." Dakota finished the sentence for her husband.

"What did Beca said?"

"She said if you agreed with it, she would do it too."

Aubrey bit her lip, it was a bad idea. A fucked up idea. But if it caused some pain to Chloe, she was going to do it. "What if she doesn't wanna do anything we asked her to do?."

"We'll take care of that, don't worry." Dakota said.

"Fine, I'm in. _But_ if we get tired of her, we'll kick her out."

"Understood." They both nodded. "So, we have a deal?"

"You've got a deal." Aubrey shook both of their hands.

* * *

Chloe and Stacie arrived with the coffees and some pastries from the cafeteria for everyone. They handed the cups to each person and sat down, Chloe next to her mother and Stacie obviously next to Aubrey.

"We have some news for you Peaches."

Chloe looked at her father, then at her mother and again back at her father prompting him to go on. "Well, you need to understand that every action has it's consequences, and what you did to Beca is unacceptable. Therefore, you're mother and I decided that you're going to live with Beca and Aubrey for a few weeks."

Chloe's cup of coffee almost fell out of her hands when she heard what her father had said. "NO! You can't be serious right now daddy!"

"Oh but I am, _we_ are. You gonna live there, you're going to cook your own food, do your laundry and everything that comes with the responsibility of being a grown woman.

"Paul will have some well deserved vacations so you'll have to either walk or use the bus to go to school. And most important, you'll do everything Aubrey and Beca ask you to do."

"I won't fucking do that!"

"Language Chloe. And you will, your mother and I love you more than you can imagine but we're tired of your attitude and behavior and if this helps with that, than so be it. Tomorrow as soon as Beca is discharged, we'll take you to their home. So enjoy your last night on your bed." He said with a tone that told her she better stopped arguing with him.

A tone she had never heard directed towards her.

Marc and Dakota just hoped that their idea wouldn't end in a triple murder like Aubrey had said.

* * *

 **So that happened. See ya guys on the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Beca was discharged around five in the afternoon after some more tests to see that she was perfect to leave and after getting her prescription for the headaches she was having.

Marc and Dakota were the ones to take her— along with Chloe — to her apartment, since Aubrey and Stacie had gone to get some groceries with money Marc gave them after a lot of arguing about it with Aubrey who didn't wanted to take their money.

Chloe was moodier than usual, she had a permanent scowl on her face since she woke up. She didn't even wanted to leave her room so her father had to carry her outside to the SUV. Her suitcases already in the back.

He told her that she better stayed at Aubrey and Beca's place because if she didn't he'll knew and if that happened he was going to cancel all her credit cards.

Marc also had already talked to Stacie about the possibility of Chloe going to her apartment to stay there, he told Stacie that if that was the case, she needed to send Chloe back to Beca's apartment. Stacie had a lot of respect for him and Dakota, so she was going to do exactly what he asked her.

They got to Beca's building and John (Marc's driver) took Chloe's suitcases out of the back of the SUV and place them close to the steps of the building.

Marc told Beca in the hospital that they weren't going to stay, they were just going to dropped them and leave, she was fine with that. And it was for the best, she was still kinda dizzy and was experiencing a really bad headache, she just wanted to get to her bed and get some sleep.

As soon as they stepped out of the SUV, it took off. Chloe just stood there looking how it disappeared between the buildings and other cars.

Beca walked towards the building, she wanted to get to her bed as soon as possible. But just like everything in her life, that didn't go as planned.

"Aren't you going to help me with my suitcases?" Chloe asked her, Beca was already inside the building and turned to look at Chloe's suitcases.

She had one just for makeup and accessories, another one for her handbags, a different and bigger one for her shoes and huge one for her clothes. After getting a look of the suitcases, she turned back to look at Chloe.

"No." Was her answer and began walking towards the staircase.

"Are you gonna leave the mother of your kids carry all this weight on her own?"

Beca blinked at her from the first step of the staircase. "You're going to be the one carrying it, not them, so yes I will."

"Beca c'mon, stop being an asshole."

"You should've thought about this before packing all that unnecessary shit."

"Is not unnecessary, I need all this."

Beca sighed and walked to where Chloe was standing. "Why the hell will you need….I don't even know how many fucking bags you have in there."

"I won't use the same one everyday." She placed her hands on her hips.

"What do I get if I help you?"

"How much do you want?"

Beca laughed sarcastically. "You should think about what comes out of your mouth. Not everything is about money Chloe."

"What do you want then?"

Beca stood close in front of Chloe and smirked. "A BJ." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Chloe mouthed Beca's answer, trying to understand what Beca was asking for. Once she understood her jaw dropped. "EW!" She yelled. "I won't touch your thing ever again, not even with a 10-foot pole."

"Then you can carry all your bags up to the third floor and I'm sorry for you because there's no elevator." Beca walked again towards the staircase, the smirk still placed on her lips.

"Wait!" Chloe yelled again and Beca stopped with her back towards Chloe. "Counter proposal; I'll give you a kiss…" She sighed in defeat. "With tongue and all." She grimaced.

Beca's smirk transformed into a full smile but quickly erased it to look at Chloe. "With tongue and all?" Chloe nodded. "Can I cop a feel?"

"Seriously?!" Beca shrugged. "Ugh! Fine, whatever, just help me with all this."

"A 'please' will be nice, you know."

"Help me with this, please…"

Beca walked again towards the suitcases and started to get them inside, once she piled them against the wall she began to carry one by one to her apartment.

* * *

"Stop Stace. Why are you putting all this candy in the car?."

"I'm doing you a favor babe." Stacie grinned at her.

"A favor?"

"Yup, you're going to be living with Chloe. Whenever her inner monster comes out, just throw one of any of this candies to her and she'll calm down. Just hide them because if you don't she'll eat them in like, five minutes."

"Well, thanks for your 'favor'."

"You're welcome babes, you know what could be a better way to thank me?"

Aubrey squinted at her. "What would that be?"

"A kiss."

Aubrey laughed but still got closed to Stacie and kissed her, biting her lower lip when the broke the kiss. Stacie leaned her forehead on Aubrey's. "I was planning on something really romantic and all that but I can't wait anymore. Will you be my girlfriend Aubrey Mitchell?" She breathed against Aubrey's lips, then got on one knee and pulled a duo pack of reese's from behind her.

"Are you serious."

"I wouldn't be on my knee if I wasn't serious babe. So? Circle yes or no." Stacie grinned at her.

"What if I better take the reese's and kiss you." She pulled Stacie by her hand and kissed her again. After breaking apart she started whispering 'yes' over and over again.

"I can't believe _I_ have a girlfriend!" She yelled not giving a fuck about the people around them, Stacie saw a couple of them looking their way and yelled again. "This is _my_ _girlfriend!_... Stop staring at her." She scowled at some dude who was obviously checking Aubrey out.

Aubrey chuckled again and grabbed her hand. "Let's get out of here you crazy."

* * *

Beca threw unceremoniously the last of Chloe's suitcases against the others letting a puff of air escape her mouth. It was worst than she thought and the suitcases were incredibly heavy.

Chloe protested saying all that was expensive and that Beca should treat it nicely. She looked around the apartment and it looked cleaner than she thought but she still found it small— her bathroom was bigger for crying out loud —and thought the furniture was horrible, especially the beat up couch that probably had bed bugs and who knows what other parasites.

Beca flipped her off and demanded her kiss when she heard what Chloe said.

"I thought you were kidding."

"I wasn't. C'mon, give me my kiss." She got close to Chloe and waited for her to make the move.

Chloe licked her lips and got closer to Beca, she could smell the faint scent of her perfume— if she was honest with herself, which she wouldn't of course, Beca smelled nice —. They locked eyes and Beca placed her left hand on Chloe's cheek, moving her thumb back and forth sending shivers down Chloe's spine.

Chloe started inching forward, she could already feel Beca's lips and smell the strawberry jello she ate at the hospital. "What about a thank you first." Beca breathed against her lips.

"Thanks for helping me with my suitcases." She whispered, they weren't even kissing but the way they were pressed against each other felt amazing for Chloe.

It was Beca's turn to lick her lips, they tilted their heads and Beca rose her lips against Chloe's. Chloe was ready to close the almost non existent gap between them.

"That's all I wanted." Beca said, she stepped back and bit her lower lip. "A thank you and a please... Make yourself at home. This is the living room, kitchen." She pointed at the side where the kitchen was. "Over there you have the bathroom, this is my room." She now pointed at her bedroom door. "And there is Aubrey's room, don't go in there, she fucking hates it."

Chloe didn't moved or blinked at all. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to sleep." Beca went to her room, turned her laptop on and started her mixes, she then fell face first on her bed.

Chloe was still where Beca left her but now blinking furiously, trying to break the spell Beca put her in. She couldn't believe how good it felt to be that close to Beca once again, but she needed to erase those stupid thoughts, she could not feel this way ever again.

A small part of her brain wanted to go after Beca and kiss her senseless but she immediately shut that part down.

"You okay there Chlo?" Minutes that felt like hours later, Chloe was pulled out of her mind by Stacie's voice.

"Mmh?"

"Are you okay?" Stacie got close to her.

"No, yeah. I'm great." She replied a little too enthusiastically.

"Great, c'mon. We brought chinese."

Aubrey had set the groceries next to the kitchen sink and was arranging everything in the cupboard and fridge. "Where's Beca?" She asked Chloe.

"Her room."

Aubrey asked Stacie to keep arranging everything whilst she go get Beca. Stacie did as she was told.

She turned Beca's laptop off and sat on the edge of the bed. "Becs...baby."

"Mmwhat."

"Come eat with us, we brought chinese. Then you can come back to sleep."

Beca nodded with her head pressed into her pillow. "Mmmin'." She sleepily swung her legs over the bed to the side and got up following Aubrey.

"Whose music was that? It sounded awesome."

"Beca's, she sometimes mix songs and others she does her own music." Aubrey answered for her cousin when she saw she was still sleepy.

"Really? Wow! They're great."

Chloe's eyebrows shot up in surprise, she never would've thought Beca was good at something other than annoying the fuck out of her.

"It is, she's really talented."

Beca sat on the couch waiting for Aubrey to get her some of the food, not really caring about their talk.

"Here baby."

"Thanks." Beca mumbled and silently grabbed the container Aubrey gave her and started eating, her face downwards looking at the food. Chloe sat next to her and Aubrey on the other side of the couch with Stacie sitting on the floor between her legs.

"Can we at least watch some tv or put some music on?" Chloe said after a while when all that could be heard in the apartment was them eating.

"Sure." Aubrey stood up and went to grab Beca's laptop and started one of the many playlists Beca had in it.

"Those mixes are really good Beca." Stacie gushed from the floor.

"Thanks dude."

Chloe was surprised, the little pieces she heard when Beca was in her room sounded good, but now hearing them fully, they sounded even better. She really had some talent.

"We have some news for you baby." Beca lifted her head and looked at Aubrey.

Stacie grinned at Aubrey. "We finally made it official." She couldn't contain her excitement, she was still a little afraid of Beca but Stacie knew that everything Beca did was just to protect Aubrey.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Chloe exclaimed but no one paid attention to her.

"Really?" They both nodded. "That's great, I'm happy for you guys."

"You are?" Stacie asked.

"Of course. It's been two months and Aubrey hasn't put out but you're still here, that shows me that you're not with her just because of the sex. Plus you know what will happen to you if you hurt her. So yeah I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." It wasn't the answer Stacie was expecting but it was better than having an angry Beca on her neck.

"Did you not hear me?!" Chloe poked Stacie's arm. "Since when do you want a relationship and with her?!."

"Since I met her! Could you stop being such a bitch and be happy for me, for once in your life?." She had suck up everything Chloe said to her about everything she did, but now she was messing with Aubrey and she wasn't going to allow that.

Her answer put a smirk on Beca's lips and made her even happier that Stacie defended her cousin from her best friend.

"I am not a bitch."

"You are, Chloe! You've been since you met Bradley and I hate this _new_ you. I never cared about anything you said to me about my 'horrible' apartment or job ar anything related to what I want and do. But enough is enough, I won't tolerate you belittling my girlfriend or our relationship." She stood up from the floor and stormed to Aubrey's room. Aubrey following her.

"Way to ruin the night." Beca's voice snapped her out of Stacie's words.

"Shut the fuck off Beca!" She didn't gave a fuck about Chloe's reply. She was mad about Chloe's outburst but she was so damn happy Stacie had put her in her place.

Aubrey was able to calm Stacie and they enjoyed their meal by themselves in her room. A few hours later Stacie said she had to go back to her apartment even though she wanted to stay with Aubrey, but they both had classes first thing in the morning. After saying goodbye and a see you later to Beca, and also a last kiss to Aubrey she left.

She didn't even said goodbye to Chloe, she was still mad at her and she had every right.

Chloe really needed a reality check.

* * *

"Move, you're not going to sleep with me." She nudged Beca, who was already falling asleep in her bed.

"What are you talking about, this is my house and my bed. I sleep wherever I want.

"There's not enough space here."

"Is a double bed Chloe! If you don't like it, be my guest and go to sleep on the couch."

"I'm not sleeping on that thing." She argued.

Beca sighed frustrated. "For fucks sake! Why do you have to be such a fucking pain in the ass?! You fit fairly well on this side." She motioned to the side of the bed that was close to the wall. "Again, if you don't want to sleep in the bed, with me, or on the couch; there's plenty of floor for you to sleep in."

She covered her face with her pillow to ignore Chloe and went back to trying to sleep. Reluctantly Chloe got on her side of the bed, as far as possible from Beca.

The bed was comfier than it look, but she wasn't going to voice it out loud.

 _Is going to be one hell of a week_. Was Beca's thought before she finally got some sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for your reviews, you guys are awesome! Till next chapter✌**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've been having this awful headaches for the past week and is hard to concentrate on anything but the pain, that's why it took me a little longer to finish this. Enjoy ✌**

* * *

The dream she was having was incredible, that awesome feeling under her waist was the best, she raised her hips asking for more contact and let out long moan when she received it. _Okay, that felt way too real._

She shot open her eyes and looked down her waist.

The awesome feeling was still there and it was coming from none other than Chloe.

Chloe's hand to be exact.

She had Chloe's messy hair all over her face, Chloe's head nuzzled deep into her neck, her arm under Chloe's head and her hand right on top of Beca's groin. Probably one of the best ways to wake up in a long time for Beca.

Even though it felt great, she felt like she was taking advantage of Chloe. Out of nowhere Chloe squeezed her already hard penis and that was it for Beca— no, she didn't came. —she just pulled roughly her arm making Chloe's head to fell hard against the pillow and jumped out of bed.

"What the…" Chloe blinked and through sleepy eyes she scanned the room seeing Beca standing up next to the bed looking at her. "What's going on?."

"Nothing go back to sleep."

Chloe raked her eyes all over Beca's body, stopping at Beca's obvious bulge in her shorts. "Do you seriously have a boner this early in the morning.?"

"I wouldn't have it if it weren't for you my dear." She didn't bother on covering, I mean Chloe had had it in her mouth and other places of her body for fuck's sake.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were rubbing it like expecting a genie to come out dude. Not that I'm complaining though."

"Are you serious?."

"Why would I lie about that?."

"To piss me off?... Anyway, go jerk off or whatever you do to get rid of it and come back to sleep." She patted the empty side of the mattress next to her and burrowed her head in the pillow.

Beca's eyebrows raised, did Chloe Beale the mega bitch just asked her to go back to bed with her?. She probably was going crazy.

She didn't moved from her place and narrowed her eyes at Chloe, she cracked open one of her eyes. "Stop looking at me like that, it's not like you haven't done it before."

"I've never done it before and I don't plan on starting when the mother of my babies is under the same roof as me."

Chloe sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. "I can help you, if you want." She said as innocently as possible and grabbed Beca by the hips tugging her close to her.

Beca draw in a sharp breath, trying to calm herself down. Maybe she's just dreaming or her mind is going crazy and playing tricks on her.

But no.

She felt Chloe's fingers on the hem of her basketball shorts, pulling them down ever so slowly. The suspense was killing Beca.

"You do want me to help you, right?." She look up through her lashes, Beca's breath caught in her throat. Chloe looked just so breathtakingly beautiful like that.

Beca just blinked at her not trusting her voice or her body for that matter, her boner was becoming too painful and she just wanted some release.

Beca's abs and the v-shape under them was getting Chloe a little bit (much) flustered, she had Beca's shorts mid butt cheeks and barely covering her penis. She again lifted her gaze from Beca's crotch to look at her face, Beca had her eyes closed and her lips parted, just waiting to feel Chloe's mouth on her.

"Do you want me to help you baby?." Beca whimpered at the pet name, she had no idea what the fuck was happening but hearing Chloe calling her like that was fantastic. "You like it when I call you baby, huh?."

Beca whimpered again and her brain almost short circuited but still managed to nod.

A few seconds went by and she opened her eyes when she didn't feel Chloe's hands on her anymore and saw her walking s the door.

"Wh-wha…" She was panting hard and her brain wasn't thinking right.

"I need to pee, baby. Sorry." She said innocently and throwing the pet name just to see Beca's reaction.

Beca shook her head, trying to calm her crazy hormones and swallowed the lump that formed it her throat. "Fucking tease." She panted.

Chloe smirked when she saw the effect she had on Beca. "Is my revenge for yesterday's almost kiss." Chloe bit her lip and winked at her before she disappeared into the hallway.

"Fuck!" Beca exhaled, she was going to need one hell of a cold shower.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?." Aubrey asked her when she saw her exiting her room with her usual backpack hanging from her shoulders.

"Work, is breakfast ready yet?."

"Yes, it is, come and get your plate. And you're not going anywhere, the doctor said you needed to rest." Aubrey handed her a plate with scrambled eggs, some bacon and a toast.

"I am going Bree, I already missed Saturday and I don't wanna take advantage of Rick's kindness."

"Beca, you need to rest."

"I'll rest tonight, stop arguing 'cause no matter what; I'm going to work." Beca grabbed a fork and a glass of orange juice and sat on the couch, waiting for Aubrey to eat together.

"You are so fucking stubborn." She took a seat next to Beca and placed her juice on the coffee table. Beca smirked at her, because yes; she was so fucking stubborn. "How was sleeping with Satan's spawn on your bed?"

"It wasn't that bad, until this morning dude." Beca replied with a mouthful of toast and eggs— talking about manners — she did had manners but when it was just her and Aubrey, she didn't gave a fuck about them.

"What happened this morning?"

"She was practically masturbating me."

Aubrey gasped and slapped Beca's arm. "She did not!." She set all her attention to Beca.

"Did too. I've never hurt so much down there than this morning."

"Hmm, no wonder you took a long ass shower." Aubrey smirked at Beca.

"That's no-... I wasn't doing what you think I was doing."

"Mhm."

"I'm serious!" Beca raised her voice exasperated. "You know I don't like to do that."

Aubrey did knew about it, Beca had thought about touching herself countless of times before but she never got to do it because even though she accept it her condition she felt weird touching _it_ sexually. She did found her condition better than bleeding 3-7 days and have those awful cramps Aubrey has once a month.

Aubrey just loved to rile her up with that.

"What did you do then?."

"Turned the cold water on and think about disgusting things."

Aubrey laugh out loud. "What did she-..."

Chloe walked out of Beca's room, a girly as fuck backpack on one shoulder and a handbag on the other hand.

"There's breakfast in the kitchen if you want to eat something before you go." Aubrey told her when Chloe eyed their plates.

"Oh okay, thanks." Both Beca and Aubrey's eyebrows reached their hairlines. Chloe Beale saying thanks?

They turned to look at each other, silently asking the same question. _Did you heard that too?_

"Ooh, you have my favorite orange juice." Chloe exclaimed happily, pouring juice on a huge glass she found in one of the cupboards.

"Yeah, Stacie picked it up yesterday when we were at the grocery store."

Hearing Stacie's name brought her words back to Chloe's mind. It had been almost 12 hours without talking to each other and it was killing her.

10 minutes was the longer they had gone without talking, and that happened when they were 7 and fought about what topics they wanted in their pizza.

Every morning they send each other a ' _Good morning,have a nice day. Love u'_ text. This morning though, her phone had zero notifications from Stacie. She decided she was going to look all over campus for her and apologize for what she said.

Sighing she took her plate and glass of juice and took a seat where Beca had been seating until then. Beca grabbed her backpack and keys, she walked out of the apartment after saying her goodbyes to both of them.

"Aubrey?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." Chloe said, not daring to look at Aubrey, it had been a long time since she apologized to someone

Aubrey almost choked on her toast when she heard what Chloe said. "What for?" She wheezed.

"For what I said yesterday, I was just surprised that Stacie wanted an 'official' relationship when she'd never had one before." She looked straight to Aubrey's eyes. "And well, I voice it out the wrong way. So, I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't apologize if you plan on keep belittling me or Beca or anyone else."

"Stacie's words got me, you know. And, okay I know that sometimes I can be a little bitchy-"

"A little?." Aubrey scoffed.

"Alright, a lot. But like Beca pointed out yesterday, I don't stop to think about what comes out of my mouth and how much it hurts people. And I won't say I won't do it again because it's hard to change from one day to the other but I really am sorry."

"Actions worth more than words, so…" She trailed off. "But I appreciate your apology, though you should apologize to Stace too." She saw Chloe's apology was genuine, that's why she accepted it.

"I will, I was planning on doing it at campus. Speaking about that, can I walk with you to the bus stop? I really don't know where it is and I was thinking about taking an uber but I wanna see if I can handle a bus ride."

Aubrey smiled at her, she could see Chloe was really trying and it was surprising that it happened in less than a day living together. "Yeah, sure. I'll be leaving soon, while you finish breakfast I'll go brush my teeth."

Chloe nodded and started to eat faster. When Aubrey exited the bathroom, Chloe was finishing her breakfast already so taking her plate and glass to the sink, she ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth too.

* * *

"Hey."

Stacie looked up from her book through the top of her sunglasses at Chloe who was standing in front of her, looking nervous. "Can I seat?."

"Sure." Aubrey had sent her a message telling her Chloe had apologized to her and that she should listen to her if Chloe approached her. That was the only reason she let Chloe sit next to her.

"Are you busy?." Chloe asked from her spot on the grass.

"Not really, just reading. What's up?."

"I wanted to apologize to you, for last night and well….everything I've said to you. It was never my intention to make you feel bad. You know I love you so much and I hate not talking to you."

"So, you're just doing it because we're not talking?."

"No, I really mean it. I-I never stopped to think that I was making you or anyone else feel bad and for that I'm sorry."

"I miss my best friend Chloe."

"I miss you too Stace."

"I'm serious, I miss my best friend. The one I met almost 17 years ago, not this….this monster you've become. Like I said last night, I hate this new you. I don't want apologies, I want my best friend back. The one who didn't care about the tag in people's clothes or their bank accounts, I miss the girl who got excited about the little things in life…" She had tears pooling in her eyes, she really missed her best friend.

Stacie had never said anything about all of this to Chloe, mainly because she thought that after breaking up with Bradley she was going to be that same girl she met all those years ago but it had been almost a year and she was the same. And Stacie was getting tired of all of Chloe's bullshit.

She loved her like a sister, but she was starting to give up on her.

"If I'm honest with you, I never thought I was changing. Everything felt normal when I started to hang out with Brad or his friends. I'm sorry Stace, I.." She took a deep breath.

"I never realized how much this was affecting you. Not that I was or am jealous of you but he was the first guy who even looked at me instead of you since ever, you know how nice it felt to be noticed by a guy like him or the guy who I thought he was? It felt awesome and yeah it probably was for the wrong reasons and I know I took too long to realize that but I never had the attention he gave to me before, even if it was just to criticize me for anything."

By now they both had tears running down their cheeks, they never took the time to talk about it like this. Neither of them wanted to talk about what Bradley did, to Chloe and their friendship.

"Why didn't you said anything before?." Chloe shrugged. "You think I like all the attention I get because of my body? Aubrey has been the only one who got attracted to me because of who I am and what I like, not because of my body or the money my parents have, that's why she's so important to me. And I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry that I never noticed that everything you did was because you felt like that."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it was all me. I was too immersed in myself that I never noticed the reasons for me doing everything I did...for me telling you hurtful things. I don't want us to fight anymore Stace, I'll try my best to accept Aubrey as your girlfriend and to go back to my old self."

"I really hope so." Stacie opened her arms and Chloe hugged her immediately.

"Like I told Aubrey, I can't promise the change will be for tomorrow or this week, but I'll try." She said placing a kiss on Stacie's cheek.

"You talked to Bree?."

"Mhm, this morning. She even showed me the bus stop and told me what bus to take."

"You rode the bus?."

"Yup, it felt weird." Chloe giggled. "I fell asleep and missed my stop. Had to came back walking."

Stacie laughed. "I would've paid just to see that."

"Maybe you'll see it another time." She winked at Stacie, they had fix last night argument easily but that's how they were. They couldn't stay mad at each other for long. But even though this time had been easy, she wasn't going to risk another fight. "Wanna go grab something to ea-.."

"Chloe!." Both of them turned to see Victoria, one of Chloe's 'friends' standing a few feet away from them. "Get up from there, the grass is all gross. We're going for lunch, hurry up." She yelled at her.

"Come with us."

Stacie hated all of Chloe's new friends, especially Victoria. "You go, I still have another class left."

"Are you sure."

Stacie nodded. "Go have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." She hugged Stacie and stood up from the grass. "Drive safe, love you."

"Love you too." She took a deep breath when Chloe sprinted to catch up with Victoria, she saw her saying something to Chloe before walking out of view.

She really needed to see Chloe try. Because so far, apart from the apologies and confessions; it was same Chloe from the past years.

* * *

 **Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! Thanks for your reviews guys. For those who asked for it this chapter is mainly all Bechloe.**

 **Alexander Ripley: it's actually G!P(g!p) but lazy me wrote it like that lol it means girl peen/penis, basically that one of the girls in the story has a penis, in this case Beca.**

 **Back to the story. See you guys next chapter. ✌ Enjoy**

* * *

Beca was fuming, she wanted to kill her fucking boss— former boss— or whoever got in her path first.

She had arrived at her second job like 30 minutes late thanks to not having her freaking bike and when she did her boss (former) told her she didn't had a job anymore.

She told him all the curse words she knew and also invented some new ones. She would've kick that prick's ass if it wasn't for Matt who hold her before she got the chance to do it.

She was so busy thinking about her problems that she didn't saw Chloe a few feet away from her, or what was happening with her.

Some guy, a little older and bigger than them, had Chloe pressed against the wall of their apartment building. He had his arms on each side of Chloe's head and she was trying to get out of there.

She was uncomfortable and scared.

She saw Beca a little further from them and started yelling at her. It took a little while for Beca to hear that someone was calling for her. She turned her head when she recognized the voice and the scene she was met with made her blood boil even more.

This guy had make himself on his own, the perfect target for her anger.

She walked the few steps left between them a little faster, the guy hadn't even noticed her, she grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him forcefully away from Chloe.

When the guys saw her, his eyes grew wide. He knew Beca and he knew the temperament she had when she was mad. He knew he was in deep shit.

"I'm sorry man, sh-."

Beca threw her fist to his face right away, not caring about his excuses, a crack was heard and blood started to run down the guy's nose.

She threw another punch and another and another, he kept muttering things but Beca was in a state of mind when she didn't cared what he had to say. She wanted to get the anger against her boss and the anger of seeing this asshole bothering Chloe out of her.

He fell to the ground and that's when she took the chance to look at his face, she knew the guy, he lived a few blocks down the street. He was the same guy who had bothered Aubrey the week they moved to their apartment.

That made her even angrier, she had told the guy that time that she didn't wanted to see him bothering another girl ever again and she had kicked his ass too. But apparently the guy took her words lightly because here he was, doing specifically what she told him not to.

She straddled the guy's stomach and fisted his shirt with her right hand and punched him again, repeatedly, with her left. "I fucking told you not to do this ever again. You're..gonna..regret..messing..with..my..girl." She punctuated every word with a new punch.

The cracking noise she heard and the feeling of the bone only spurred her on, she wanted him to hurt. This rage was something she hadn't felt since the time her parents died and some stupid kid from her school made fun of it. That time she had Aubrey to stop her, this time she was not here.

She was both scared and proud that even been such a small girl, she could do this to a person bigger and stronger than her.

Chloe was in shock not only for seeing Beca like this but because she had called her ' _her girl' hers,_ it made her stomach flutter with a feeling she've never felt before.

She wanted Beca's help when she saw her but she never thought this would happened. Not for once.

Chloe tried calling her name, she even yelled her name when she saw that Beca didn't heard her.

But after having no luck, she got close to them and grabbed Beca's arm, stopping her from hitting the guy some more. That's when Beca remembered that Chloe was there too. Chloe could feel Beca shaking, her hand had blood dripping from it and Chloe saw that some of her knuckles were busted.

She grabbed Beca's face by the cheeks with both of her hands, forcing Beca to look at her. "Look at me Beca. Hey look at me."

Beca was looking at her, straight into her eyes, but she was lost in her feelings and her head. She couldn't concentrate on anything else but that.

"Beca baby, look at me, please." Chloe said the pet name remembering how Beca reacted to it that morning. It worked this time too, she saw Beca's eyes focusing on hers. "Calm down baby, it's okay. Let's go home so we can get you and your hand clean okay?."

When she saw Beca focusing on her, she motioned the guy with one of her hands to get out of there. She saw Beca nodding at her and they were about to walk away from there but the guy grunted from the floor and Beca's snapped back at him.

She straddled him again and more punches were thrown to the guy. "Don't you ever fucking get close to her, don't even look at her, did you hear me? She's _mine_! Remember that."

Chloe sighed and pulled Beca back again, she didn't know how to calm her down. Her mind was running through different ways to do it but each idea was dumber than the previous one.

Knowing that it was probably the best idea she was going to come up with, she grabbed Beca's face once again and pulled her towards hers crashing their lips together in a forceful kiss. The trick was done and some seconds later Chloe felt Beca relaxing into her, she felt Beca's hand taking place around her waist, pulling her to Beca's body and they deepened the kiss.

They both got lost in the kiss. Chloe reveling on the sweet taste of Beca's tongue, it was just like at her parents party except this time there was no champagne taste in their mouths. And Beca focusing on the calming effect Chloe had on her, no one had ever been able to control her and calm her like this, her parents, grandma and Aubrey knew how to stop her from doing stupid shit when she was this angry but they never calmed her down like Chloe did just now.

After a long time they got apart when their lungs started to burn with the need of oxygen. Chloe grabbed her right hand and tugged her towards the door of the building.

Beca had long forgotten about the guy she was beating and followed Chloe without any protest. Inside the apartment Chloe made Beca take a seat in the couch and she went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit she had seen that morning.

She grabbed some gauze out of the kit and poured some alcohol in it. She took Beca's hand with one of her own and pressed the gauze on Beca's knuckles making her hiss in pain.

"Oh, shut up you big baby."

"It fucking stings okay."

"You break some huge guy's face but can't take a little alcohol?."

"Shut up and keep doing whatever you're doing." Beca grumbled making Chloe laugh but continue cleaning her knuckles.

"You said I was _your_ _girl_." Chloe said a couple of minutes later.

"And you kissed me…"

"Well, don't read too much into it, 'cause I only did it to calm you down. It meant nothing, you mean nothing to me."

"You wouldn't had to do that if you stayed out of trouble and I only said that to get that asshole off your hair while you're here." Beca responded taking her hand back from Chloe's. The answer she got from Chloe made her mad again and she didn't know why, Chloe's words shouldn't had any effect on her but here she was, feeling angry once again.

"I didn't asked you to do that, I just called you so he would let go of me, not for you to beat him."

"I promised your dad I was gonna look out for you, and I'm planning on doing that while you live here. Once you get back to your house I don't give a damn what happens to you as long as my babies are okay." ' _What the fuck is happening'_ She stood up from the couch and went to her room, slamming the door. She wanted Chloe to hurt just like she did with what she said.

She missed a tear that rolled down Chloe's cheek, she was affected by Beca's words too. It felt wrong to lie to Beca, yes, she did kissed her to calm her down but also because of the butterflies she felt when Beca referred to her as ' _her girl'._ But of course she wouldn't admit that.

She took a deep breath a steeled herself, she wasn't going to break down for something stupid that a nobody said to her. Not this time, she had suffered enough of that with Bradley.

* * *

Beca punched the wall several times after what Chloe said and hurt her hand again. She cleaned the dry blood around her knuckles and placed some clean gauze before wrapping her hand with an elastic bandage they had in the kit.

She spent most of the afternoon holed up in her room, working on her music and looking for a job. The only things she knew how to do was; making music, serving tables and fixing cars but there was no job for any of those 'skills'.

All the others jobs she found where for someone with education or experience, and how the fuck was she going to gain experience if in the first place they wouldn't give her a job because she didn't had that experience.

It was really fucked up.

She only left her room whenever she needed to use the restroom or when she got out to get the first aid kit for her hand.

Around 9p.m she was starving, she hadn't eaten anything all day and her head was killing her aside from the hand. She didn't wanted to see Chloe after what she had said to her, she didn't know how those stupid words affected her so much but they did.

Deciding that her stomach was more important than her ego right now, she exited her room in search of something to eat.

Chloe was seating on the couch, a notebook on her hands and a bunch of books around her. She saw Beca but decided to ignore her, she was pissed at her for what she had said.

It was Beca's lucky day, there was nothing prepared to eat, all the food Aubrey had made that morning was gone. She found some instant noodles in one of the cupboards and started to prepare them.

It wasn't Aubrey's food but at least they were going to calm the monster in her stomach that was threatening to eat her guts if she didn't feed _it_.

When she was walking back to her room, Chloe's voice filled the air. "You're not going to invite me?."

Chloe didn't wanted to talk to her, but when she saw that Beca was making some food and the smell reached her nostrils, her stomach decided that they could hold the grunge until they were fed.

Beca looked at her with a scowl on her face. "There's the kitchen, you can cook whatever you want. Suit yourself." She started walking but she was stopped by Chloe's voice again.

"I don't know how to cook okay! And _our_ babies are hungry."

Beca thought that was a lie, it was impossible for the babies to be hungry (was it?) But then again, she knew nothing about pregnancy, so sighing she walked the small distance to where Chloe was seated and gave her her bowl of noodles.

Chloe eyed the bowl. "What is this?" She asked pulling the strings with the fork Beca used to eat them.

"Noodles."

"This is unhealthy Beca."

"Is all I can cook _Chloe_. If you don't want them, there's the kitchen, be my guest." She was about to take her bowl back but Chloe pulled it out of her reach.

Beca raised her eyebrow. "I'll eat them." Chloe made her point by eating a forkful of the noodles. They tasted even better than they looked, she didn't know if it was because she was starving or because they did tasted good.

Beca went again to the kitchen and made more noodles for her, when they were ready she took a seat on the couch where Chloe had already cleared all the books she had there.

"Why does the tv is just static?."

"'Cause we didn't paid the cable." Beca answered. "Let me bring my laptop, I have some series and movies there. You can watch whatever you want."

Beca came back with her laptop and connected it to the tv. "There's two carpets, one for movies and the other for series."

"Beca that's illegal."

"And free. If you don't wanna watch anything is cool, just shut up, my head is killing me."

"Did you took your meds?."

"Yup, I just did."

Chloe nodded and got up to select something from Beca's laptop but she saw the tabs in the browser. "Why are you looking for a third job?."

"I'm not, it'll be a second one."

"What do you mean? I thought you already had two."

"Not anymore, I got fired today because I got late. Why do you think I'm here?."

"I don't know, I thought they gave you the day or something."

"Well they didn't. I don't wanna talk anymore, okay?."

Chloe felt bad, it was basically her fault that Beca had been fired. She messaged her father to meet up the next day and selected one of the tv series Aubrey loved before taking a seat next to Beca.

A couple of hours later Beca was fast asleep and Chloe was looking at her intensely, her features were so relaxed, so calmed. So beautiful… ' _Hold on, take that back. I should not have those thoughts about her'_ Chloe chastised herself mentally.

She was reaching her hand to touch Beca's lips, those delicious lips that took her breath away that afternoon, when the door of the apartment was opened and Aubrey walked in.

She noticed Beca's hand immediately. "What did you do to her now?!."

"What? Nothing, she got into a fight."

"Again, are you fucking kidding me?! With who?."

"Some guy, he was bothering me and she saw it and she beat him."

"Is the guy okay? I don't have the money to bail her out of jail if he presses charges."

"I think he's okay, she did beat him real badly but I calmed her down before she did something worse."

"What do you mean you calmed her down?." She eyed Chloe curiously, it was impossible to calm Beca down, you could stop her but never calm her.

"That I..calmed her down?." Chloe said confused "Why do you look so surprised?."

"How did you calmed her down?." She ignored Chloe's question.

"Uh, I pulled her away from the guy and I called her baby, this morning that pet name had some effect on her and this afternoon did too." She was going to leave the kiss out but figured out that once Aubrey had the chance to talk to Beca, she was going to mentioned it. "And uh, when that didn't worked, I kissed her."

"Hmm." They had never tried anything like that, but they were family, you don't kiss family. She wasn't going to give that kind of information to Chloe and give her some power over Beca, so she started walking towards her room. "Okay, see you in the morning." Aubrey was so surprised that she forgot to ask why Beca was at home that afternoon and not at work.

She left a really confused Chloe behind, few seconds later she shook her head and woke Beca up so they could go to bed and get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I downloaded AD on my phone and got a little too distracted with it lol couldn't stop drawing until like 3 days ago, but luckily I already finished my drawing. So here's the new update.**

 **fanficgirlkd; I really don't have an ETA for the updates. It depends on the inspiration and like this time, how distracted or busy I am.**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter, and thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming! They put a smile on my face :D. Enjoy**

* * *

"Hi daddy." Chloe hugged her father and kissed him in the cheek before taking a seat at the table where he was waiting for her.

"Hello peaches, how are you baby girl?...You didn't asked me to meet you here just to tell me you want me to take you back home are you?." Marc looked at her suspiciously.

"No daddy, actually living with Aubrey and Beca isn't that bad. I'm here because of Beca."

"What about her? Is she okay?."

"She's okay daddy but-." A waiter interrupted them to take their order, when he left she kept talking. "She was fired yesterday and I know it was my fault, because of me she doesn't have her bike and she got late for work and her boss fired her and-"

"Peaches, breath. Talk slower please."

Chloe took a deep breath. "She was fired because of me."

"What do you mean?."

"She got late to work because she didn't had her motorcycle and she doesn't have it 'cause I broke it."

"Okay." Her father nodded. "I already sent it to the mechanic, it should be ready in a few weeks."

"Thanks for that but I was thinking that maybe we could give Beca or Aubrey my car...whoever takes it. I've never use it and I don't think I'll use it anytime soon, you know I like when Paul drives me around. This is where you come in."

Marc smiled at her daughter, it was Chloe's first kind action in a couple of years. "What do I have to do?."

"It'll have to be you who gives it to them 'cause I doubt they'll accept it if it comes from me."

"Well can you blame them? You haven't been particularly nice to them, peaches."

"I know daddy but I'm trying to change that."

"You're not just saying that right? So you can come back home."

"It's actually hurtful that you don't trust me but I'm being serious, if you want I can stay the whole month there. Just please give them the car, they need it more than me." She pleaded.

"Okay, I'll meet with Beca to talk to her about it."

"Insist as much as you can, I want them to have it."

The waiter came back with their food and drinks and they started to eat them.

"I will but you know how stubborn they both are. I'll also talk to some of my friends and see if any of them have a job for Beca." He said taking a drink from his water.

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to Stan, Beca likes to make music and she's great at it so I'll see if he can offer her a spot at his club."

"You have all this planned out, don't you."

Chloe nodded. "I didn't slept that much last night thinking about what I could do to help Be-..them." She stopped herself before saying Beca's name.

Her father caught what she was about to say though, it was nice to see this kind of change in her daughter and to see her warming up to Beca.

When Chloe arrived to the apartment hours later, Beca was nowhere around. It was weird because she was supposed to be there already.

She left her backpack on the couch and went to their room to grab some clothes and take a shower. By the time she exited the bathroom, Beca was still not around. Sighing she sat on the couch and began to work on a paper she needed to finish.

Two hours later and Beca hadn't arrived home yet, Chloe was starting to get worried. Beca hadn't mentioned that she had to do a double shift or that she had something else to do that afternoon.

Since she didn't had Beca's phone number, she sent a message to Aubrey.

 **-Is there some place around here where I could order some food? Cause I doubt the ones I like would bring the food all the way here-** She didn't wanted to make it look like she cared about Beca or look desperate in her first message ever to Aubrey.

Luckily for her Aubrey was the first one to mention Beca. Aubrey told her that Beca kept all the good menus from places close to their apartment who could deliver the food.

Taking advantage of it, she told Aubrey that Beca wasn't there and that she was too hungry for her to wait for Beca. Aubrey sent back a message with the phone number of the restaurant where Beca works, saying the food there was delicious. But she didn't mentioned Beca again. Chloe though, was expecting Aubrey to give her Beca's number but no, she didn't gave it to her.

Chloe was about to sent her another message asking about Beca when the door of the apartment was opened and Beca walked in with her phone on her ear.

"Aubrey, I'm already here. I'll tell you tonight, bye." She placed her phone on her pocket and was about to walk to the bathroom when she almost crashed with Chloe.

"Where the hell have you been?!." She pushed Beca with both hands on her chest.

"Whoa, what the fuck?."

"I asked you a question Mitchell." Chloe practically growled at her.

Beca raised her eyebrow at Chloe's weird behavior. "I was looking for a job, okay?. Why do you even care?."

"I-I uh I.." Beca took her by surprise with the question, obviously she didn't cared(she did). "I don't, I'm just starving and Aubrey said you have the 'good menus' whatever that means."

Beca rubbed hard her face with her hand, it was obvious she didn't cared about her, so why the fuck did she even asked Chloe that question. "They're in my desk drawer, could you order something for me please?."

"What do you want?."

"Anything, I'm gonna take a shower." Chloe nodded and walked to the room whilst Beca went to the bathroom.

When Chloe opened the desk drawer the first thing she saw was a photo album. On the front it had a picture of Beca and one of hers— one she had posted on her instagram account —Does Beca even have instagram?... She took the album and on the first page was a picture of a tall brown haired man with sunglasses and a shorter woman who looked a lot like Beca except for her eyes. On top of the picture said 'Mitchell Grandparents'.

On the page behind that one was written 'Beale Grandparents' but there was no picture since it was impossible for Beca to get one. The page in front of that one had the picture of her first ultrasound and above the picture Beca had written '7 weeks'.

There was another page with her latest ultrasound picture and it said '12 weeks'. Beca was keeping a family album about them and she couldn't stop the erupting butterflies on her stomach and the grin that took place on her face.

She placed the photo album back on it's place and took the menus out of the drawer. "Does Mexican sounds good?" She yelled to Beca through the bathroom door.

Chloe heard a muffled 'Yes' and she dialed the number to place the order. She sat back on the couch to keep working on her paper while the food arrived.

Temptation arrived first though. Temptation in the form of a very naked clad in only her dark red towel Beca.

Chloe stopped breathing.

Literally stopped breathing.

If Beca looked hot in her everyday clothes, she look even hotter in just a towel with wet hair. She looked like one of those Sports Illustrated Magazine models.

She followed Beca silently with her gaze from the bathroom to the door of their room.

Beca noticed.

She did.

And without denying it, she liked it. A lot. She liked the way Chloe lost her breath when she first saw her, she liked the way Chloe swallowed when she flipped her hair to the side and she definitely loved it when she felt Chloe's gaze on her. Following her.

Deciding to get some revenge for what Chloe did to her yesterday morning, she let loose her towel and when she reached for the doorknob it fell.

Chloe's eyebrows reached her hairline and her pupils expanded covering almost all of her irises when a surprised Beca turned around to face her not even bothering in cover herself.

 _Oh shit_ … Chloe liked what she saw, Beca's strong arms, those abs covering her stomach and she loved that v shape on Beca's hips. The first time she saw it, it drove her crazy and still does. Chloe's breathing was shallow and it was hard not to look at Beca's boobs or her big di...

"Oh fuck, sorry dude." She was pulled out of all the dirty thoughts that had started to run over her head. Beca tried to sound as innocent as possible but failed when a smirk made it's way to her lips.

She was a bit self-conscious about her body from the waist down, but it was so much fun to have this back and forth with Chloe, trying to fluster the other the most.

"It-It's…" Chloe let out a puff of air, she was having a hard time concentrating on anything but Beca's body. It was fucking hard. The situation, not Beca's situation.

Though at the sight of a very flustered Chloe, it was hard to keeping _it_ from getting hard.

Chloe wanted to reach and touch Beca just a little bit...or a lot… Her hands were itching just to feel Beca's skin under her palms, she wanted to do so many things in that moment but she stopped herself. She couldn't go to that place, at least not for now.

Chloe shook her head to calm her thoughts. "It's whatever." She squeaked, her high pitched voice made Beca laugh.

Taking pity of Chloe's state she bent over to pick her towel and went inside her room, closing the door to get changed.

Chloe tried to get her breath even, she took deep breaths to calm herself down. They needed to put an end to this situation between them because it was getting harder and harder not to pin Beca against a wall, a door, her bed or basically anywhere and fuck her brains out.

She had already made the mistake of sleeping with Beca once, she was already pregnant so what else could possibly happen if they had sex again. It's not like she could get pregnant again.

"Where's the food?."

"Mmh?." Chloe turned to look at Beca who was wearing just a tight boxer and a tank top.

"The food."

"Oh, uh...they said that it'll take like 30 minutes to get here. Could you put some shorts on, please?."

"It's hot Chloe, plus is not like you haven't seen all this before." It was hot, but she didn't put shorts on just to keep messing with Chloe. "From what place did you ordered the food?."

Chloe handed her the menu from the place she ordered, Beca took and call them again. Five minutes after Beca's call there was a knock on their door.

Beca answered the door and came back with two bags with styrofoam containers in them. She gave the bags to Chloe to search what she had ordered.

* * *

"Hi sir." Beca said nervously.

"Oh, hey Beca. Come here, take a sit." Marc was sitting on a couch outside of his house on a covered part of the patio close to the pool. "Now I know why my wife likes to read here. How are you?."

"Uh, fine?"

"Were you asking me?"

"No?...I mean no. Sorry sir, is just...I'm kinda nervous." Beca wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans.

"Why would you be nervous? I'm not gonna bite you."

"Sir, you call me to ask me to meet you, at _your_ place. The only thing my mind is thinking right now is that I did something wrong and you're about to like...punch me or whatever. Though I've done nothing wrong but Chloe might have made something up and it's not that I'm calling your daughter a liar but she hates me and-."

Marc chuckled. "Woah, take the dramatics down a notch, will you?. Chloe have only told me good things about you."

"She did?." Beca asked surprised.

"Yeah, she told me what you did to that man that was harassing her." He moved to the mini bar and took two beer bottles out of the fridge. "Beer?."

Beca was about to take the bottle but retracted her hand. "I uh, I'm 18 sir."

"I won't tell anyone if you don't." He shrugged.

"Okay." Beca took a little sip and talked again. "Is this some kind of test? 'Cause I swear I barely drink. Well I do drink but I don't have much time to do it, so-"

"This a moment to relax Beca, I like you already, so calm down. You'll be my daughter in law soon, I'm just trying to hang out with you."

"What do you mean 'I'll be your daughter in law soon'? You said I didn't had to marry Chloe."

"And you don't. I just have a feeling." Marc winked at Beca and drank from the beer.

"So, uh." Beca spoke minutes later. "As much as I'm enjoying this, why did you asked me to come here."

"Can't you just enjoy the view, the weather, this cold beer." He raised his bottle. "For a minute?."

"I can." Beca said offensively.

"Then enjoy, honey." He reclined his head on the backrest of the couch and sighted.

They kept drinking—well Marc kept drinking, Beca changed the beer for juice — and talking about meaningless stuff. About an hour later Marc pulled a small black remote from his pocket and tossed it to Beca, she catched it perfectly.

"I asked you to come here because I wanted to give you that."

Beca took a look at the keys, she inspected it in detail. It had 4 circles intertwined and 3 little buttons in the middle.

"Follow me." Marc stood up from the couch and started walking, Beca following behind him. "That." He pointed at the remote in Beca's hand. "Is for this." He stood in front of an Audi r8 all black matte.

"Sir? Wh-I….Do you want me to take it to like, the mechanic or something?."

Marc laughed. "Is yours. Well it was Chloe's but she likes it better when she doesn't have to drive. She used it for like 2 weeks."

"Sir, I ca-."

"Don't tell me you can't take it. I rather that you give it some use instead of it being stored in the garage." He patted Beca's shoulder.

"Sir, for real. I can't, people where I live will fight each other to steal it."

"With what Chloe told me and for what I've seen, I think you can manage yourself to stop them."

"I really ca-."

"You can and you will. Now c'mon, hop in." Marc opened the driver door for Beca to get in.

She looked at the car and back at Marc for a few times. "You're not gonna let it go, do you?"

Marc shook his head and smiled at Beca. "No, I won't."

"Chloe will kill me as soon as she sees me in her car."

"I'll deal with her."

"I'm the one living with her though."

"I said I'll deal with her."

Beca sighed, she knew she wouldn't win this battle. "I'll return it back to you once I get my motorcycle back."

"No you won't. Give it to your cousin, Aubrey could use it to go to college and work."

"But sir-"

"Stop arguing damn it. Get in there and go back to my daughter."

Beca shook her head and got inside the car, she had seen cars like this but only in movies. The car was beautiful and it felt amazing to have her hands on the steering wheel.

"Keep doing whatever you're doing with Chloe, because is working." He winked at her and close the door.

When Beca turned to see where he was standing, he was no longer there. ' _What the fuck does that even mean?'._

* * *

 **See you guys on the next chapter. ✌**


	12. Chapter 12

Beca was kind of afraid of going home, she didn't wanted to hear Chloe's annoying yet beautiful voice when she started screaming at her for driving her car.

She had the feeling that Chloe was going to get real mad at her.

She stopped longer than necessary at every stop signal and red light. She also parked a few times trying to make more time before arriving to the apartment.

Beca was right.

Chloe yelled at her after Beca told her that her father gave the car to her, she even pushed her a few times against the car just to make everything more believable.

Chloe was so proud of her acting especially since Beca believe it all. After doing all that Chloe acted like she didn't cared and went back inside the apartment, she didn't talked to Beca for the remaining of the day.

The rest of the week Beca kept looking for another job, she had to find one as soon as possible and this time it was easier moving around thanks to Chloe's car but it also made it a little more difficult since the people at the places she went to ask for a job thought she was rich and that she didn't needed a job.

So she decided to give the car to Aubrey, it took a lot of time to convince Aubrey that it was better to drive the car than to ride the bus to campus and back to the coffee shop but eventually she took it.

Saturday came and Beca was exhausted, she just wanted to lay in bed all day long and sleep but she couldn't. According to Aubrey she was a 'responsible adult' now— whatever the fuck that means. — and she had to go to work.

She got up from bed as stealthy as she could, she didn't wanted to wake Chloe up and started her saturday morning routine.

Take a shower, get clothes and makeup on, head to the kitchen just to find Aubrey cooking some breakfast— 'You have to stay in bed, is saturday Bree.'...'No I don't, I need to be up so you don't go to work with just cereal in your stomach.' That was also in the routine. —brush her teeth and then go to work.

It was boring and Beca was tired of doing the same shit every saturday, well, every day of every month but she had to do it.

She was too busy cleaning a table to notice that Aubrey was there, that is until she felt her arms around her waist and her blonde hair all over her face.

"Bree, we talked about this, one of this days I won't recognize you and I'll punch you in the face." Beca said whilst removing all the hair from her face.

"And I told you, that if you do, I'll punch you back." She had a grin on her face. "Now turn around and give me a hug."

"You hugged me this morning." Beca deadpanned.

"I don't care, give me the fucking hug already."

Sighing, Beca opened her arms and Aubrey went for the hug. Beca saw Stacie behind Aubrey over her shoulder but that wasn't a surprise, they both had changed their free days from Sunday to Saturday to spend the day together, at least that's what they said.

Apparently they couldn't do 'anything' on Sunday but Beca knew that it was to help her whenever she needed to be at the hospital with Chloe.

What surprised her the most was that beside Stacie was Chloe, Beca raised her eyebrow at her but Chloe just shrugged and took a seat on one of the tables close to the windows.

"Wasn't she supposed to be at her house right now?." I whisper into Aubrey's ear.

"I don't know what happened but she's staying the whole month with us."

Beca pulled away to look at Aubrey's face, trying to find her with a smirk or a grin on her face indicating that she was joking but she wasn't. "Are you kidding me?"

Aubrey shook her head. "I'm not, don't get mad. She's actually not _that_ bad anymore."

"Not _that_ bad? Not _that_ bad?! Since when are you guys 'besties'?."

"Since she apologized to me. And we're not 'besties'." She made air quotes with her hands. "She's willing to change and I'm willing to give her a chance. You should do it too."

"I'll do it once she stops being a bitch to me."

"Ugh whatever. I'm hungry, feed me."

They walked to the table where they were going to seat and Beca said 'Hello' to Stacie and Chloe.

When Beca took their orders and Chloe just ordered a lemonade she started arguing with her, saying that she needed to eat some food because the babies needed it but Stacie and Aubrey explained to her that Chloe was feeling nauseated and that she had been puking all morning.

Beca came back with their orders and two extra plates, one for her with a sandwich and one for Chloe full of crackers and slices of apple with peanut butter.

"Rose says that this helps with the nausea." She told Chloe when she placed the plate in front of her.

Chloe smiled at her. "Thanks." Under the table she pushed Stacie's legs with her foot.

Remembering what she had to do she spoke up. "Oh, I have good news for you Beca."

"About what?."

"Well, Aubrey told me that you were having trouble finding a job and I know someone who has a club and is looking for a DJ."

Beca dropped the sandwich from her hands. "Are you serious?."

"Yup, you need to meet him and he'll interview and do whatever he needs to make sure you're good though."

"Holy shit, that's amazing dude!." Beca was dead set on doing things on her own without asking or accepting someone else's help, but she couldn't say no to an opportunity like this one.

"We'll be meeting him today at 4."

"We?."

"We're all going with you baby." Aubrey replied.

* * *

"Aubrey, this is my brother Stan. Stan this is my gorgeous girlfriend Aubrey." Stacie introduced them.

Stan was a tall man, taller than Stacie, with dirty blond hair, blue-green eyes and chiseled jaw. He basically looked like a fucking model just like Stacie.

Aubrey stiffly held her hand up to shake Stan's hand. "Is a pleasure to meet you."

"Girlfriend huh? The pleasure is mine, Aubrey. And you must be Beca, I've heard so much about you." He shook Beca's hand too.

"I am….You've heard a lot about me?."

"Yeah! Ch-" Chloe was standing next to him and elbowed him in the ribs when she heard he was about to say her name. "...Stacie, Stacie talked a lot about you and how good you were with the DJ thing."

"So she talks about me but not about her girlfriend?." She pointed at Aubrey who was looking kinda pale.

"Oh, no, yeah. She talks a lot about Aubrey too but I just said that because you're here for the DJ job right?."

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"Great, uh did you brought your laptop with you?" Beca nodded and patted her backpack strap.

After leaving the restaurant they went back to the apartment, to get her laptop and Chloe's car since Stacie was taking Aubrey to their date after the meeting at the club but also because Beca wanted to take a shower.

"Alright, why don't you go up this stairs, they lead to the DJ's booth. All the equipment is already set, all you need to do is hook your laptop. I want to hear how good you sound from up there."

Beca nodded and went up the stairs as fast as her short legs let her. Once inside the booth she started to hook her laptop up and load her programs.

"Why didn't you told me I was meeting your brother." Aubrey whispered through clench teeth. "I could've worn something more appropriate.

Stacie swept her eyes all over Aubrey's body, she was wearing jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. "Baby, you look fine. All he cares is that you make me happy, not what you're wearing. And he already knows that you make me happy, relax." She encircled Aubrey's waist with her arm and led her to a couch.

Chloe and Stan took a seat next to them and waited for Beca to start playing her music.

"She looks good from down here, I just hope she's as good as you said Chlo."

"Wait, what?. You lied to me?!." Aubrey stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Stacie.

"Baby, please sit down." Stacie grabbed her hands but Aubrey janked them back.

"No! I want you to explain what the hell is going on. Why did you lied to me?!."

"Aubrey, please. She did it because I asked her." Chloe took a deep breath. "I saw how stressed Beca was getting at not finding a job so I talked to Stan and asked him to give her a chance. And I asked Stacie to say she was the one who got her this interview because I know that if Beca knew it was me, she would've said no.

You know how good and talented she is, she deserves this opportunity and you know it. Please sit down and let her take it." Chloe pleaded.

Beca's music started to play through the speakers of the club and Aubrey turned to look at her cousin. Beca was bobbing her head to the beat of the music, she had a huge grin on her face and looked so happy doing what she dreamed of doing since she could remember.

Aubrey couldn't take that away from her and she knew Chloe was right. Beca would've said no if she knew it was Chloe who gave her that chance.

Sighing, Aubrey nodded and sat down. "Alright, but you need to tell her about this because I won't lie to my cousin."

"She'll quit if I do that. At least give me some time for her to see that I'm trying to change and trying to help her."

"Fine."

"Well I don't need to hear any more of this." Stan said.

"Wait, you're not hiring her then?."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I am, she's awesome. Now excuse me ladies, I need to go and sign her before someone else does." He headed to the DJ's booth to talk to Beca leaving three shrieking girls behind. "Hey DJ."

"Hey, I thought you'll be down there." Beca nodded to the couch where the other three girls were seating at.

"I was, you can stop playing now." Beca's face fell and she abruptly stopped the music. "Don't look so glum, I'm hiring you." Stan smiled at Beca. "Come with me, we're going to my office to go through your contract, payments and schedule."

Stan and Beca were in his office for a long time, he explained to her everything in the contract to make things clearer. She was going to be the resident DJ since the one that had been working with him was moving out of state.

She was going to work Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays and he was going to pay her 350 a night plus a small percentage of the drinks.

Stan reassured Beca that he was doing and offering all of this because she was talented as hell and not because he was Stacie's brother when Beca asked about it.

Everything was awesome and Stan was a great guy but she still found it a little too much for being her first time doing this job.

Stan's reassurance made her feel better though and she wanted to prove him and Stacie that she was worth it of this amazing opportunity.

To say she was happy once she stepped out of the office was an understatement. Her face hurt already from smiling too much and she was shaking with happiness, she couldn't believe this was happening to her.

She was expecting to find Aubrey along with Stacie and Chloe down the stairs but the couple was nowhere around. Chloe told her that they had gone to their date already.

"How did it go?" Chloe asked when they started walking towards their car.

"He hired me, it's my dream come true." She had unshed tears in her eyes, her brain was barely catching up with the reality of the situation.

This was her fucking dream, her dream come true thanks to a person she had met a little over 2 months ago. She was so fucking lucky.

And surprised.

But surprised at feeling a set of arms around her shoulders pulling her towards a body. Chloe's body.

Chloe hugged her like her life depend it on her, it was then that Beca felt wet drops on her cheeks. "You deserve it, Bec. You are amazingly talented and you deserve all of this and more."

"You're crying…" Beca noted the tear streams on Chloe's cheeks, she thought the wet drops where from her but they were also from Chloe.

"Shut up, this stupid hormones are crazy." Chloe tried to play it cool, she wasn't supposed to act like this around Beca. "Take me for some ice cream."

"I'm not your driver, Chloe." Beca rolled her eyes. ' _Way to ruin the fucking moment.'_

"Please, take me for some ice cream. I got cravings." She pulled her best pouty face.

Beca chuckled. "Are you seriously pouting right now?"

"No!."

"You totally are." Beca laughed now, she had to admit Chloe looked so cute doing that face and it's was kind of hard not to say no to her. "Where do you want to go?."

Chloe clapped excitedly and Beca couldn't help but smile at her. "Let's go to 'The Sugar Bear', they have the best ice cream."

"Is that really the name?." Beca asked chuckling. ' _What a ridiculous name'._ Chloe nodded. "Alright, put the address in the gps 'cause I don't know where that is."

"I don't know the address." Chloe replied sheepishly.

"How the hell do you go there then?."

"Paul drives me...wait let me call him to get the address." Beca was about to say something but Chloe's finger on her lips shut her up. A sudden desire to lick Chloe's finger swept over Beca, it was so easy to just open her mouth and take the finger...She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her thoughts.

"Are you listening to me?."

"Hmm?."

"The address is ready."

"Oh. Okay let's go."

* * *

"How old is Stan?."

"25, Why?."

Aubrey kept running her fingers through Stacie's long hair. They were at a park Stacie loved, she had her head on Aubrey's lap and Aubrey was seated with her back against a tree. "He just looks really young."

"Dad's good genes." She grinned. "Though his mom looks young for her age too."

"His mom?."

"Yup, he's from a previous relationship my dad had for a few months. They decided they worked better as friends and a couple of months after he was born they broke up. Mom and Laura are really good friends too."

"Is Laura Stan's mom?." Stacie hummed and nodded. "Do you have any more brother's or sister's?"

"One more sister and another brother, they're younger than us though. Skye is 13, she's my baby girl and Shay is 15."

"I have the feeling your parents love the letter S." Aubrey chuckled and Stacie joined her.

"You have no idea, dad's the one who chose the name's."

"What's his name?."

"Stephen."

"Of course it is." Aubrey laughed out loud."What about your mom's?."

"Prepare to be shocked. Her name is Kate."

Aubrey gasped mockingly. "No S?!."

"No S" Stacie giggle. "…. What about you?, I feel like we barely talk about our families."

"That's 'cause you wanna be kissing me and doing other stuff all the time when we're together."

"Can you blame me though?." She raised her head and kissed her chastely on her lips. "What were your parents names?."

"Ameliee and Henry."

"And you were laughing 'cause my we all have names that start with an S." Stacie squinted at her.

"Hey, it was just my mom and I, you guys outnumber us."

"Whatever." Stacie rolled her eyes. "They were your only family?."

"Aside from my Gram's, Beca and her parents, yeah."

"What about your mom's family?."

Aubrey sighed. "I never met anyone, she used to tell me that her parents stopped talking to her when she got pregnant."

"What a bunch of dicks." Aubrey hummed. "Wanna go home? We can cook something and watch that horrible reality show you love."

She was glad Stacie veered from that topic, it wasn't a sensitive topic but she didn't liked to talk about it because she knew nothing except for what she just said. "It's not horrible and you like it too." She took the hand Stacie offered to help her get up from the grass.

"Just because you make me watch it." Stacie snaked her arms around Aubrey's waist and pulled her close.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure." Stacie whispered in her lips.

* * *

It was dark outside by the time the finished their ice cream. Beca was still feeling pumped by happiness and decided to make one last stop before going home.

Stopped outside of an abandoned building and got out of the car, Chloe was still inside the car looking everywhere with wide eyes.

"Beca, where are we? This is kinda creepy."

"Come with me, I wanna show you something." She opened the passenger door and held her hand to help Chloe. "C'mon, come with me, is safe." Beca was going to follow Aubrey's advice and give Chloe a chance.

After another couple of minutes Chloe decided to take Beca's hand and got out of the car. She didn't let go of Beca's hand and being honest, she didn't wanted to.

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand and told her to follow her. The walked up 6 flights of stairs until they reached the roof.

"Close your eyes." Beca whispered.

"What? No! I won't do it, this is starting to look like a horror movie."

Beca chuckled. "Please close your eyes, I won't let anything happen to you."

Chloe felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter at Beca's words, somehow she did felt safer with Beca by her side. She did what Beca asked her to do and then she felt Beca's hands on her shoulders.

They walked a few steps and when they came to a stop Beca told her to open her eyes. Chloe did it and she was met with the view of the whole city, lighted by the street and building lights.

"Wow."

"Right? We are at a hill in the highest point of the city. It's been a long time since I cam here."

"This is beautiful, Bec." Chloe said looking at all the big building's in front of them.

Beca turned to look at her and nodded. "It is, really beautiful…" She climbed on the ledge of the roof and spread her arms, feeling the chilly wind.

Chloe yelled when she saw her and asked her to get down but Beca just laughed. "You're gonna fall, Beca, god dammit!."

"I won't, chillax." She acted like she was going to fall and Chloe yelled louder, pulling Beca from her jeans.

"You're an asshole." Chloe punched her in the chest when Beca started laughing.

"I'm sorry." Beca said between laughter. "I'm sorry, okay? I really am sorry." She repeated when she saw Chloe crossing her arms over her chest, she looked really scared. "Come here, I'm really sorry." Beca hugged her tight. "I was just messing with you, please forgive me."

"Don't do that ever again." Chloe hugged her back and nuzzled her head into Beca's neck.

"I won't." Beca closed her eyes and started to sway them at the rhythm of the music inside her head. "Dance with me." She whispered and felt Chloe moving with her.

They kept dancing without saying a word, it felt so peaceful and so right to be there with Chloe. This was definitely one of the best days of Beca's life. "Thank you for bringing me here." She heard Chloe whispering into her neck.

Beca lowered her head and took a deep breath, smelling Chloe's perfume. "Thank you for coming with me."

Chloe raised her head and locked eyes with Beca, they both started to inch forward. When their noses touched they both closed their eyes and the small distance between them.

This kiss was softer than the other kisses they had shared. They moved at the same rhythm reveling on the sweet taste of each others mouths.

It was a new feeling, this wasn't a kiss fueled by lust or a kiss to calm the other. It was a kiss full of something else that neither of them had felt before and that neither of them wanted to or where ready to acknowledge.

Love.

* * *

 **Like always thanks for your reviews guys. Also thanks to those who are following the story or that put it in their favorites. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Guest Jul 4; thanks for the pointers, they always help to get better and also I think your comment got cut cuz it finished at "great j" either way thanks and I really appreciate the reminder that I suck at grammar, I forgot about it for like 5 minutes lol (is not sarcasm).**

 **See you guys on the next chapter✌**


	13. Chapter 13

Their kisses turned heated gradually and they couldn't take it anymore, they decided to leave the building and headed to the apartment.

Beca drove as fast as she could and managed to arrive on record time. It helped that the Audi was fast as fuck.

They barely managed to walked through the apartment door, walking inside the apartment Beca closed the door with her foot not breaking the kiss with Chloe once.

She moved her hands to Chloe's ass and lifted her before she started to walk to her bedroom. They bumped into the coffee table and a few times against the wall.

"Stop carrying me around, I'm not a baby," Chloe mumbled between kisses. Beca set her on the floor and they walked the rest of the small distance to Beca's room.

Chloe slammed her against the bedroom door and kissed roughly whilst trying to take her own jacket. "Take this shit off," Beca said tugging at the jacket.

"I'm trying," Finally Beca succeeded at taking it off of Chloe and tossed it somewhere in the room. "What are you doing?."

"I'm trying to kiss you."

"You're not doing a good job."

"You need to stop fucking moving!."

Beca pushed Chloe towards the bed and pulled Chloe's shirt before straddling her lap. ' _The fuck are you doing Mitchell.'_ Beca's brain started to work fast, she couldn't help but feel this was wrong.

She wasn't supposed to have sex with Chloe, at least not like this. ' _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck….'_ "Oh shit." Beca's voice was a whisper when she felt Chloe's hand on her, groping and squeezing.

"Take your shirt off." Chloe tugged at Beca's t-shirt until Beca took it off and leaned down to kiss and nibble her neck. ' _Stop it now Chloe, you need to stop now.'_ Chloe's brain was also working fast, but it was stopped by Beca who bit her pulse point. "I hate you."

"I hate you too, don't worry."

Beca swiftly removed Chloe's bra and lowered her head to kiss her breasts, she started to flick her tongue on Chloe's nipples and pulled them into her mouth biting them softly. "Take my pants off, Bec." Chloe was beyond excited and she couldn't take more teasing.

"Shut the fuck off." She bit Chloe's nipple hard. "And stop telling me what to do."

"Stop teasing and I'll shut up."

Beca unbuttoned Chloe's jeans and drag them and her underwear along Chloe's legs."Happy?."

"Very." Chloe said with a voice so sexy Beca had to bit her lip to stop the moan that was threatening to come out of her mouth. Beca took one of her legs and started to kiss from her ankle to her calf all the way to Chloe's thigh.

She reached Chloe's center and took an experimental lick, she had no idea what to do but trusted her instinct and began to trace letters and shapes with her tongue on Chloe's clit.

Chloe moaned and rolled her head into the pillow, it was the first time someone got down on her and it felt so good. She moved her hands to Beca's head and threaded her fingers on her hair, making her press her tongue harder on her.

Chloe was gasping, moaning, whimpering. She was basically a big sexy mess. She felt herself getting close, she could feel the oh so good tightening in her lower belly but then Beca raised her head to look at her.

She had Chloe's juices around her mouth and her hair was messy thanks to Chloe. "Why did you stop?." Chloe whined.

"I want you to come on me, not on my mouth." With that she unbuttoned her jeans and took them off along with her tight boxers. Her bonner was starting to hurt and she needed some release too.

She stretch and reached into the drawer in her desk and took out a condom, when she was about to rip it open, Chloe stopped her. "You know you don't need to wear it, do you?." She pointed at the noticeable bump in her stomach.

"Oh, shit, right yeah." She tossed it in the desk and kissed Chloe again.

Chloe closed her eyes as she felt Beca part her legs and lined herself with her. Beca entered her slowly, it was just the second time experiencing this feeling but she couldn't get enough of it. Feeling Chloe's tight and warm walls around her was the best feeling in the world and she couldn't help but think what took her so long to do it again with her.

She definitely needed more of this in the future.

Chloe's arms tightened around Beca's shoulders as she started to pump into her and moved her hips to meet Beca's. She moved her arms to Beca's waist to pulled her deeper into her.

She cried out as Beca moved inside her, her moans were getting louder and louder.

They kept moving at the same pace, their hips meeting each others in each thrust Beca gave. Beca pressed her lips on Chloe's neck and bit her pulse point making her hissed in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Beca increased her pace, pumping harder and faster into Chloe. Chloe's movements were faltering as her pleasure started to build up and up.

She pulled Chloe's nipple between her lips and bit it. Chloe was reaching her breaking point once again. The tightening in her belly was intensifying thrust after thrust.

Beca was more or less in the same situation as Chloe, she was so close but she wanted Chloe to finish first. She slowed their pace and earned a whimper from Chloe but she kept going slow. She needed to calm down a little.

She kept pumping slowly and after a few minutes she fastened the pace. She thrusted into Chloe as fast and hard as she could.

Chloe's whole body tightened around Beca as she finally felt her orgasm hitting her. She shuddered and trembled as the orgasm washed all over her.

Before finishing she felt Beca snaking a hand between their bodies until she reached Chloe's clit and started rubbing it. Another orgasm hit her before she knew it and that's when she felt Beca coming inside of her, she felt Beca's hot fluids inside of her and another orgasm flood through Chloe's body.

Swallowing hard Beca rested her head on Chloe's shoulder and took deep breaths. Their heaving chests rubbed into each other, and their sweat mixed with one another.

Once they both calmed their breathings, Beca pulled out of Chloe and rested her back on the bed.

"You are so not done." Chloe said before she moved to straddle Beca's hips to start another round.

Their night went like that, they had sex several times around Beca's bedroom until they couldn't keep going anymore and they fell asleep.

Beca woke up about an hour later feeling guilty. About what? She didn't know.

She just knew she felt guilty and that she couldn't be in the same room as Chloe, at least for tonight.

She raised her arm from Chloe's waist and stood up from the bed carefully. She took a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from her drawer and took her phone before walking out of the bedroom.

She went to Aubrey's bedroom and closed the door whilst dialing Aubrey's number.

"Someone better be dying." Aubrey answered groggily.

"Yeah, me." She heard the rustling of sheets and Stacie's voice asking Aubrey what was going on.

"Okay, what happened?." Aubrey's voice was a little more clearer and she didn't sound sleepy anymore.

"I had sex with Chloe."

"And I had sex with Aubrey but we're not calling you to brag about it." She heard Stacie telling her.

"I so did not need that picture and I'm not calling to brag about it. I don't know why, but I'm feeling guilty." She ran her hand through her hair.

"Why? You're single, she's single. You guys are already having babies together. What's the problem?."

"Okay, since you're going to be the one giving her advice, I'll go to sleep." Aubrey told Stacie.

"No, Bree c'mon. I need your help guys, I don't know why I'm feeling like this. I mean she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, Beca." Both Aubrey and Stacie said at the same time.

"She does though, she even told me that when we were having sex."

"Let me tell you something, Beca. I've known her for almost 17 years and throughout those years she'd hated a lot of people and she'd never looked at any of them the way she looks at you. She likes you, Beca, she's like those kids at preschool that used to punch or pull the hair of the girls they liked."

"So she _hates_ me just because she _likes_ me?." She was having a hard time understanding Stacie's logic. Who the fuck treats like this the person they like?.

"She may have the feeling that you hate her too and to keep herself from the heartbreak that you may not return her feelings, she's acting like this. But that girl likes you."

"Well...I told her I hated her too…." Their time at the roof of the building had been so nice and she could risk to say romantic too. So was Stacie right? Did Chloe liked her?.

"See, you just made my point. I know is hard to leave everything she'd said and done to you but you should. If you like her back, show it to her and you'll see how everything changes _but_ if you don't just try to be civil and don't string her along. Is she there with you?."

"Nope, I'm at Aubrey's room." She looked around the dimly lit room and was not surprised by how clean and organized everything looked.

"So you're leaving her alone in bed after you had sex?."

"I...No." She sighed. "I don't know okay, I'm waiting for her to wake up and start yelling at me or whatever."

"Beca honey, go back to bed with her. She won't do what you said, I promise."

"If she does, I'll kick your ass, Stacie."

She heard Stacie's chuckle through the speaker. "And I won't run, that's how sure I am she won't do it."

"Fine." Beca groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Hey, Bree."

"She fell asleep and I'm about to do it too, so goodnight baby."

"Hey! Just Bree gets to call me like that."

Beca heard Stacie's laugh and then nothing. She removed her phone from her ear and stared at it for a few minutes thinking about what Stacie said.

She went back to her room and found Chloe clutching her pillow close to her face and sleeping peacefully. She took the pillow out of Chloe's arms and took her place, Chloe sighed when she felt her and hugged her mumbling a "don't go again" into Beca's neck.

In the morning and weeks after it was like nothing had happened. Like their moment on the roof and their sex night had been nothing but a dream.

Chloe chalked it up to her crazy pregnancy hormones and Beca, well Beca chalked it up to her needs.

There was no big change after that except that Chloe had toned down her bitchy attitude towards her. She had her moments though but not as bad as before.

They shared some lingering looks here and there and sometimes their minds went to that place where they remember _that_ night. They even found themselves trying to initiate a touch or a kiss sometimes but they stopped before going so far.

They reached an agreement without even talking. Chloe mentally thanked that Beca wasn't bringing the topic up without knowing that Beca was having the same thoughts.

The date for the 4th month ultrasound arrived. Chloe again thought that Beca was flirting with Doctor Barnett but Beca paid no attention to her to avoid any discussion.

Doctor Barnett informed them that everything was perfect with both babies and that they were really healthy.

"Wanna go grab something to eat?" Beca asked Chloe when they stepped out of the hospital. She had been thinking a lot about what Stacie said to her and decided to take the chance and see if Chloe actually liked her.

"Aren't you supposed to be saving money?."

"Yeah, but with the new job I can afford this." Beca shrugged. "If you don't want, it's cool you know."

"I do want to." Chloe sent a small smile in Beca's direction.

"Awesome." She walked towards the passenger door and opened it for Chloe, helping her to get on the car.

"Is nothing fancy but the food is great." She helped Chloe with her chair. Beca took her to a little italian restaurant she loved, every time she and Aubrey had money left they used to come here.

"It smell delicious. How come you invited me to eat today?. Not that I'm complaining."

Beca shrugged. "I wanted us to spend some alone time. I mean, the last time we did we had a good time. Right?."

"We did." Chloe nodded.

"You look really beautiful today."

Chloe blushed and smiled. "Thanks, you look beautiful too."

"Are you coming tonight to the club? I heard Stacie and Aubrey making some plans."

"I don't know, I can't even drink so…" It had been two weeks since Beca started her gigs at Stan's club and since then Chloe had been thinking about going to see Beca play but every time she stopped because of that.

"But, you can dance with Stacie and Bree or you know…. Stay with me at the booth."

"You really want me there?."

"Of course, it would be nice to have you there."

"I'll be there tonight then."

* * *

"Where's Chloe?." Beca yelled so Aubrey and Stacie could hear her.

Beca had queued some songs to go where she had seen the girls and hang out with them for a while. Chloe had been in the booth for about 30 minutes before she decided that she wanted to dance.

She went to look out for Chloe and found her talking to some muscle head by the bar. Chloe had her hand on the guy's biceps and was laughing at something he said.

"Hey! I've been looking for you."

Chloe paid little to no attention to her and yelled a "I'm busy right now," before continuing talking to the guy. He smirked at Beca before placing his hand on Chloe's waist and pulling her close to him.

"Take your fucking hands off of her." She growled, _no one_ had the right to touch Chloe but her. Her blood started to boil even more when Chloe kept touching him.

The guy didn't dropped his smirk. "I'm talking to her, get lost."

"I said get your fucking hands off of her!." Beca grabbed the guy by the wrist and pulled his hand away from Chloe.

"Beca stop it! I'm having a great time, why do you have to ruin it." She was actually bored as fuck— he kept talking about proteins and shit, —but since their night together she had been having stronger feelings for Beca and that was unacceptable. She didn't know why, it just felt like that. Kinda like Beca's guiltiness.

And it didn't helped the little time they spent on the DJ booth when she arrived to the club. It was really small allowing them to be closer and she had a hard time keeping her hands to herself.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Chloe?. You're supposed to be here for _me_ not some meat headed asshole."

"Don't go, I be right back." She said to the guy before grabbing Beca's hand and pulled her to the bathrooms. "What is wrong with you?." She asked as soon as the bathroom door got closed.

"What is wrong with me?! What the fuck is wrong with you?. I asked you to come here to be with me, not for you to go with some idiot the first chance you get. I don't want some asshole's dick poking our babies, so stop talking to him!."

"I can't talk to anyone now? FYI you're not my girlfriend, Beca, so stop acting like that."

That was a low punch and Chloe knew it, it hurt harder than Beca ever imagined. She chuckled sarcastically. "Fine." She clenched her jaw to stop the tears she felt starting to pool on her eyes. "Do whatever the fuck you want." And with that she got out of the bathroom.

Chloe sighed and pressed her head against the cold tiles of the wall. Composing herself, she stepped out just to find 'Johnny Bravo' cradling his bleeding nose and Beca being pulled away by Stan towards the DJ booth.

Throughout the night Beca kept receiving drinks from a lot of girls and dudes too. She never accepted them because she wanted to be always on point but tonight was a good night to get drunk.

A couple of girls went up to the DJ booth to talk and flirt with her. She flirted back, in that moment she just wanted to get Chloe out of her hair. There was a blonde girl who she found really hot and Beca asked her to stay in the booth with her, it was only half an hour to finish her set and she was ready to take the girl home.

Chloe was seated on one of the couches in the VIP zone, seething at the way Beca had been flirting with those bitches. She wanted to go there to get them out of the booth by their hair but she knew she had fucked up real bad.

"You're not leaving with that bitch!." Chloe tugged Beca by her t-shirt when she was walking towards the exit of the club.

"Why not? You said it yourself, I'm not your fucking girlfriend. I can do whatever the fuck I want." Beca slurred.

"Excuse me, who are you, bitch?." The blonde said in a bitchy tone.

"I, _bitch,_ am the mother of her babies. So get the fuck away from her." She pushed the blonde hard enough to make Beca loose her hold around the girl's waist and for the blonde to stumble.

Beca was already drunk, she just wanted to get out of there. Either with the blonde, with Chloe or alone. But she needed to get out of there.

"What the fuck are you talking about?." The blonde asked, she was a bit tipsy and apparently stupid too.

"I'm her wife, get the fuck out of here."

The blonde's eyes got wide and without another word she disappeared.

"Why did you do that?."

' _Because I don't want to see you with anyone 're mine.'_ It was her first thought. "If I can't talk to anyone neither can you."

* * *

 **So that happened. Some of you had been asking for some smut and I thought it was a good chance to add it now.**

 **I'm gay as fuck so I have no idea how it works when those 2 sexual organs (lol) get together but I did some research B) and I came up with this. I didn't want to use words as dick, pussy and stuff like that. Don't get me wrong about it, I just didn't think it was necessary here.**

 **Anyway, I hope I didn't messed this up (even more lol) and that you guys liked it.**

 **Keeps the reviews coming! Thanks for everything guys. See ya next chapter.✌**


	14. Chapter 14

**I had like half of this already written, so I had to post it now that I finished it.**

 **I loved the ideas you left me on your comments, I had already thought about a few of them. Great minds think alike (? Lol**

 **Thank you so much for all those amazing comments guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Btw, sorry for any typo, mistake or whatever.**

* * *

"You're so fucking lucky I'm fucking drunk right now." Beca growled when she passed by Stacie's side at their apartment. Why the fuck did she had to follow Stacie's stupid advice.

"Beca...What happened?." They had the living room for themselves since Chloe was taking a shower.

"She fucking happened, you're fucking words happened! She doesn't like me like you said."

"What are you talking about, baby?."

"Stacie told me last night that Chloe liked me, that that was why she had been acting like a bitch to me but apparently she doesn't know her best friend as good as she thought, do you?."

"Why would you say something like that Stacie?!." Aubrey hitted her in the arm.

"Ow, I did it because she does like her, Bree. That's not important right now, what the hell are you talking about, Beca?."

"She almost fucked another dude! She doesn't fucking like me!."

In that moment Chloe exited the shower, making everyone go silent. The three of them hoping she hadn't heard any of their words.

"I'm going to take a shower." Beca walked to the bathroom almost running into Chloe but dodging her on the last second.

She pressed her back against the door and placed her head in her hands, rubbing hard her eyes.

"Fuck!." She threw a punch at the wall. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She kept punching and punching the wall, each time harder than the last one, letting the tears she had stopped since the club thing had happened fall free.

"Baby, you okay?." Aubrey asked through the door and Beca stopped punching the wall.

"Uh, yeah. Just…" She looked around the bathroom until her gaze stopped at her tooth brush. "My toothbrush... it almost fell into the bathroom."

"Are you sure?."

She sniffled. "Yeah don't worry."

"I brought your clothes."

Beca wiped her eyes and opened the door. "Thanks, go to sleep, Bree."

"Goodnight, baby."

"Night."

Chloe was waiting for Beca in bed, but Beca had no intention to go in there and face her. She bunched her dirty clothes and used them as a pillow when she laid on the couch. It was so uncomfortable but it was better than being in the same room as Chloe.

She couldn't sleep all night, she kept replaying Chloe's actions and words of the night. She couldn't believe how dumb she had been to think that Chloe had feelings for her.

The rest of the night went just like that, she thinking the same thing over and over again until it was clear outside.

She usually would've stayed in bed all day on a Sunday but today it wasn't like that, not even her hungover stopped her from getting up. At 6am she was up and having some cereal for breakfast and when she finished she got out of the apartment.

Beca had no idea where to go, she just wanted to be as far away from Chloe as possible.

She walked mindlessly around for what felt like hours, her phone ringing and ringing every 5 minutes or so. She finally stopped at a park and sat on the bench, her phone started ringing for like the hundredth time that morning. Another call from Aubrey.

She sent a quick message telling her she was okay and that she will be home later that day.

She stayed in the same bench for a couple of hours, just watching people pass by. Trying not to think about anything.

"Your cousin and my sister are really worried about you, did you know that?."

Beca turned to her right and was met by Stan. "I already sent a message to Bree. How do you know though?."

"My sis called me to ask if by any chance I knew where you were. They woke up to go to work and you were nowhere to be found."

"And what are you doing here?."

"Woah, I can always go, dude." He acted offended.

It made Beca laugh. "I didn't mean it like that, I thought you lived in the other side of the city."

"I went out to look out for you since they can't. And well, good thing I found you." He placed his arm around Beca's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Now, I know we just met a few weeks ago, but I like you already. You're an amazing girl and I consider you my sister, so tell me, what happened? Why are you all mopey, sitting here on your own?."

"Nothing happened, I just...I just wanted to walk around for a while."

"And now you and I both know that that's completely bullshit." Stan slapped her thigh. "I know that whatever is happening to you has to do with certain blue eyed redhead. So tell me the truth."

Beca looked at him in surprise, how the hell could he now? Was he a fucking witch?. "How...Wh- No, it has nothing to do with her."

"Bullshit. Again. You think I haven't seen the way you look at each other?. Tell me the truth, Beca. What happened?. "

" _Your_ sister told me that Chloe liked me, I was like 'that's fucking impossible' you know? She's been nothing but a bitch to me but then we had a good night out and I changed my mind and I believed what Stacie said and then last night Chloe goes and tries to fuck some guy and she didn't care that I asked her not to do it."

"So you were jealous? Is that why you almost beat the shit out of Johnny Bravo last night?."

"No." Stan gave her an incredulous look. "Maybe, okay? She's having my babies, dude, she's not supposed to be with other people."

He scrunched his face thoughtfully. "Yeah, exactly how did that happened?."

"Uh." Beca sighed, she never liked to talk about her anatomy. Mostly because she was afraid that people would bash at her. But Stan was almost family, so she it was okay to tell him. "I'm not ' _normal'_ um I have a penis."

"Hmmm, so you have the best of both worlds? The boobs and the dick." The stuck his tongue out and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up you asshole." He started laughing at Beca's face.

"Hey, um… I'm making a trip to Miami for a party I was invited to, I'll be there for like a week. Would you like to come with me? I think it'll help you with everything since you don't want to be in your apartment because of Chloe."

Beca thought about it, it was a good idea. Be away from Chloe for a couple of days didn't sound so bad after all, but she had her job at the restaurant plus, the airplane ticket was a little too expensive for her wallet. "I'll like that but I have my other job, dude and also the ticket is not that cheap."

"You can always ask for some vacations, man and don't worry about money, I'll pay for everything."

"I, I don't know. I'll have to check with Rick."

"I'm leaving this tuesday so think about it and ask him if you can have those vacations. It'll be good for you to be away from Chloe for a little while plus you could meet some important people, maybe some girls." He winked at her. "Now, c'mon, let's go."

He stood up and pulled Beca with him. "Actually, I'll like to stay here a little longer. If they call you again just tell them I'll be home in a couple of hours, please."

"Alright, fireball." He mock saluted her. "See you around."

' _Fireball?'._ "Hey! Why fireball?!. Beca yelled around when he was a few feet away from her. Stan turned and shrugged whilst walking backwards.

* * *

"Hey, great! You're here. I was really worried about you, I was thinking that maybe we could order a pizza to eat." Chloe was in the couch waiting for Beca, just like last night when she waited up all night for her.

She was reading one of her books but dropped it the instant she heard the keys and the door being open.

"I already ate but thanks." Beca didn't even turned to look at her and kept walking towards her room.

"Oh…Maybe we coul-." She was silenced by the sound of the bedroom door, the one that had been closed right on her face. She heard some sounds inside the room and minutes later the door was opened.

Beca walked out with her backpack, she had packed her laptop and got her headphones securely around her neck.

And just like that she was gone. No goodbye, no nothing.

"Hey, baby. Why did you left the house so early?." Aubrey asked Beca as soon as she opened the door of the coffee shop.

"I-I needed some time to think about everything. Stan found me."

"I know, he called me after he left you at the park. Are you okay?" She was beyond worried when she couldn't find Beca at the apartment but she was more worried about what she could be doing.

"Yeah, I think so. Um...He invited me to a party in Miami."

"He did?." Aubrey took a seat at the table where Beca had taken a seat.

Beca nodded. "Um I already… I already told Rick and he gave me two weeks off. I'll call Stan tomorrow to tell him I am going." Rick had been more than happy to give Beca some vacations, since she started working with him she refused to take them until now.

"That'll be good for you. Stacie is really sorry for everything, baby, she thought Chloe did liked you but well…" she trailed off not knowing what else to say. "You have feelings for her, don't you?. And don't lie to me Rebeca, I know you."

Beca chuckled and shook her head. "Honestly I don't know, I just know that I've never felt like this before and that it fucking hurts to see her with someone else." She took a napkin from the table and began to play with it. "I don't know what to do, it hurts Bree. It fucking hurts right here." She pointed at her chest and Aubrey saw the tear stains on her cheeks. "I…She told me last night that I wasn't her girlfriend and that I didn't had any right to act like it. I invited her to spend some time with her and she goes and flirts with some asshole instead of being with me." Her voice broke before she got the chance to finish her sentence.

Aubrey's heart broke at her cousin's words, she had never seen her like that.

So broken.

She got up from her chair and went to hug her cousin. "I'm sorry, baby." She kissed the top of Beca's head.

Beca sniffled and shook her head. "It's okay." She brought her hand to her face and wiped furiously her tears. "I'm an idiot for thinking that someone like her could have feelings for me but whatever. I'll bounce back." She pushed Aubrey by her waist and nodded at a customer who was at the counter.

"Why don't you call Stan now? Maybe you can leave tomorrow. A few days away will do good to you, baby." She returned quickly just as she finished the customer's order.

"I don't know, I mean he said he's leaving on tuesday and maybe he has something to do tomorrow. Do you mind if I hang out here for the rest of your shift? I don't wanna be at home."

"Of course you can stay, you don't mind if I stay here with you until I get another customer do you?."

Beca smiled at her. "Nah, but I could use some coffee though."

"I'll bring it to ya. I love you, baby girl."

"Love you too, big girl."

* * *

"Holy shit." Beca breathed. "Are we seriously flying on this?."

Stan laughed at Beca's shocked face. "We are, get your flat butt in there." He kicked her in the ass, pushing her towards the jet stairs.

"I have a great ass, you asshole." She joined him laughing at their stupid banter. She was already feeling better knowing that she wouldn't be seeing Chloe for a couple of days.

Beca hadn't talk to her, except for a few words here and there. She kept sleeping on the couch, only going to her room to get her clothes and shoes.

Chloe tried to talk to her a couple of times on Sunday and a few more on Monday but she managed to avoid her.

This morning she packed some clothes in her duffel bag and left the apartment before Chloe had the chance to wake up. She went to work as usual but when she finished her shift Stan went to pick her up.

From the restaurant they drove to the airport where Stan's jet was all ready for the flight.

Back at her apartment Chloe was trying to cook something, she knew she fucked it up that night at the club and wanted to apologize to Beca by cooking her dinner.

She didn't know how to cook though and ended up burning the pasta she was trying to cook and decided to order some food and set it up on the table.

Chloe waited and waited for Beca but she never arrived. It wasn't until Aubrey got home from her work that she found out that Beca had left for a few days.

"I love you, Chloe, I really do but you are so fucking stupid. You just lost the best thing that could ever happen to you, and for what? For your fucking need to find someone with money?." This was Stacie's answer when Chloe asked her if she knew that Beca was leaving with her brother.

"What are you talking about?." She played dumb.

"I can't say I'm surprised that you're deflecting my question with another question. I can't believe you are willing to lose Beca, I know you have feelings for her, you can fool her but not me. And if you think that Beca doesn't deserve your love just because she doesn't have money than you are stupider than I thought and you deserved everything that happened with Bradley." With that Stacie stormed away from the spot where they were talking.

Chloe gaped at Stacie's form that was disappearing in the distance. She couldn't believe what Stacie just told her, Stacie knew she suffered a lot with Bradley. Why would she say she deserved it?.

Was she really that bad of a person?.

* * *

 **See ya on the next chapter! ✌**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't know what the hell happened guys, for some reason this chapter got removed but here it is again, I tried posting it again as chapter 15 but got removed again. Thanks guest for letting me know**

* * *

 **New chapter people! I wrote and erased this chapter at least 3 times.**

 **Guest who mentioned Bradley; I hate to bring him up, but sometimes I need to do it.**

 **Guest who mentioned the agreement** (seriously guys, type at least one letter to know who is who lol); **It was originally a week but after the car thing it was changed to a month.**

 **Trueblue28; something is happening with your reviews, I get them here but not in my mail, I haven't even seen that you wrote one before this one. I really don't know how long this story will be, I'm just going with the flow. Something shady, maybe I'll write about it one of the future chapters.**

 **Thanks for all the love in your reviews guys!. Anyway, let's go to the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Welcome to mi casa." Stan said spreading his arms when he opened the heavy metal door.

"Dude, this place is so fucking amazing." Beca was amazed at how beautiful Stan's house was. It was close to the beach and there was a lot of glass in the house. She had to be really careful around here.

"It is, c'mon, I'll show you your room."

He guided her through the house towards the room where she was going to be sleeping in for the next couple of days. Once Beca dropped her duffle bag on the floor, he gave her a tour around the house.

Showing her where everything was.

"Wanna go grab something to eat? I know the fridge is stocked with food but neither of us know how to cook and my chef will get here until tomorrow."

"You have your own chef?."

"I know jack shit about cooking, Beca, so yes I do. I'll starve to death if I didn't. Plus I don't like to eat all the time at restaurants." He grabbed a pair of keys that were inside a crystal bowl close to the door and led Beca outside to his car.

They drove for a while until they arrived to a restaurant that according to Stan had the best food in all Miami.

Stan offered to order something for Beca and her eyes almost popped out of her sockets when she saw the price of what Stan had ordered for her in the menu. "Dude, that thing costs a lot."

"What did I said to you when I invited you to come here with me? You don't have to worry about money while you're with me."

"It's still a lot, dude."

"Shut the fuck up, Beca!." He threw a mushroom from his plate to Beca's face.

"Asshole." They started laughing, it was weird to hang out and have fun like this with someone other than Aubrey. She never had much friends growing up so it was a good change.

"Hey, uh did you brought your laptop?."

"No, you need me to work?."

"No, I brought you here to have a good time, not to work. Is just that one of my friends works in New York at some big label and I talked to him about you and he wanted to hear some of your music."

"Can't he go to the club?."

Stan shook his head. "He travels a lot."

"Oh... I guess I lost my chance then."

"Don't you have your mixes and all your work on the cloud?."

Beca looked at him weirdly. "On the cloud? What are you, 50?. Yes I do have all my files online."

"Excuse me Miss diapers in my time there was no such thing." They shared a laugh. "Then we'll find a way to make him listen to them."

They finished eating and instead of going back home, Stan drove to a mall and tugged Beca until they reached an Apple Store. "Hey, you." He pointed to a guy that was close to the counter. "Give me the best macbook you have."

"What?. Dude, no, it's already too much." Beca stopped the guy before he walked away to show them every macbook they had.

"You'll pay me back once you're famous, don't worry. Plus the one you have back home is a piece of shit, no offence." Stan pulled her to follow the guy.

"I can't accept it, man."

"Beca, listen to me." He grabbed Beca by the shoulders. "You have done a lot for your cousin, my sister, even for me at the club. You've done a lot for a lot of people, is time you let other people do something for you. I'm just trying to help you, dude, let me do it."

She saw sincerity oozing from Stan's eyes, she knew he was right but it was hard to accept other people's help. "I'll pay you back."

"I know you will." He smiled at her and placed his arm around Beca's shoulders, turning back to ask the guy to explain all the details of the macbooks he was going to show them.

"Beca c'mon! Hurry up."

"I'll be right there, hang on."

Stan had been waiting for Beca for almost forty minutes now and she was still in her room. Doing what? Who knows.

She came running down the stairs with the backpack she had bought for the macbook. "Sorry,man." She panted once she reached the first floor. "I just finished downloading everything I needed."

"It's okay, we need to go though."

If Stan's house was amazing, the house where the party was being held was a fucking palace. There were already a bunch of cars outside the house and it was still early.

They got inside the house and Stan began to introduce her around. There were a lot of gorgeous people, especially girls and if Beca had ever read the magazines Aubrey buys she'd know most of them were models and famous people.

But she never did, so she had no idea.

The last person he introduce her to was the guy from the record label. They went to one of the rooms up the stairs so he could listen to Beca's music without anyone interrupting them.

After a few songs the guy gave her his number and ask for hers too. He told her he needed to check with his team but that she had something 'solid' whatever that meant, so Beca gave him a cd so he could show it to his team.

She didn't get her hopes up, Beca knew there was a big chance to not hear from him ever again. Finishing their 'meeting' they went back to the party.

Stan left her side when one of the models started to flirt with him. Beca walked around, mingling with the people at the party, even though she knew no one aside from Stan, she was having a great time.

"Shit! I'm so sorry, dude." She apologized when someone pushed her unintentionally towards a girl making her pour all her drink on her. That person being Stan, he wanted her to have fun and enjoy the night and he wouldn't complaint if in the process she met a girl.

Stan loved Chloe, she was like a sister to him, but that girl needed to get her head out of her ass and stop hurting Beca. He wanted them to be together but right now Beca needed to have some fun.

He had seen Beca close to this girl and decided to put some of his 'magic'— magic being just him pushing her, —.

"Oh, it's okay. Don't worry." The girl had midnight blue hair, hazel eyes and she was gorgeous. "I'm Kinslee." She raised her hand waiting for Beca to take it.

"Beca, nice to meet you and I'm really sorry about the drink." She eyed the girls wet t-shirt.

"It's okay, really. Wanna come with me so I can change? You need another t-shirt too."

"Huh?."

"Your shirt. Is all wet too."

"Oh!." Beca looked down and sure enough the front of her white t-shirt was blue from her drink. "Uh yeah, I don't have any other clothes with me."

"My room is upstairs, you can borrow one of mines."

"Okay, yeah." The girl grabbed Beca's hand and led her through the see of people towards the stairs and then her room. "Whoa, dude!"

"What, _dude?_." Kinslee said throwing her t-shirt to her bed. "It's just boobs, you have them too. I know I have pretty good rack but is not like they're out of this world."

Beca chuckled but still turned around, in her hand she had the t-shirt Kinslee had given her. The girl said she was done and Beca turned back, she asked her where the bathroom was so she could change her t-shirt. She pointed the door and Beca went inside to get change.

"Give me your shirt so I can wash it and I'll give it back to you before you go."

"It's okay, I'll wash it once I get back to Stan's house."

"Are you Stan's new girlfriend?."

Beca raised her eyebrows and scoffed. "He wishes, his sister and my cousin are dating. And I DJ at his club."

"Wow, you're a DJ?." Beca nodded. "That's so cool."

"Kinda, uh, so is this your party?."

"Nah, it's my brother's. Let's go downstairs so you can dance with me." The girl grabbed her hand once again and pulled her to the stairs. Once downstairs they walked to the makeshift dance floor in the patio.

They danced and drank all night, they were in their own little world. Stan was watching Beca from his spot, he couldn't believe he had pushed her towards his friends sister but she was a great girl. Both of them had a lot in common so he could see why they got along instantly.

Somehow they ended their night at Stan's house. One minute Kinslee offered to show Beca around— in a uber of course, they were too drunk to drive — and the next minute they were in the guest room, making out.

* * *

Chloe was on her way to Miami.

After a small chat with her parents and Stacie's words, she knew she couldn't lose Beca. Her feelings were even harder now that she had been away from Beca and she was missing her like crazy.

So the first thing she did after finishing her chat with her parents, was asking them their private plane to fly to Miami, apologize to Beca and get her back.

Chloe knew it was late and that probably Beca would be asleep by the time she got there, but she needed to get to her as fast as she could. She couldn't be away from Beca one more day, she needed her.

When the plane landed in the airport it was still dark outside, she asked the driver that was already waiting for her to take her to a hotel, the closest one to Stan's house.

She waited there until she saw it was clear outside and called her driver. He took her to Stan's house and waited for her outside the house.

She had been there a few times and she knew the gate and door security code. She didn't saw Stan's car outside, they probably weren't there. She made her way inside the house and looked around, everything was clean and organized, there were no sounds around the house.

Chloe pulled her phone out and sent a message to her driver that he could go because she didn't know how long she was going to be there. She needed to talk to Beca and she was going to wait as long as she had to.

About half an hour later she heard footsteps in the stairs and turned just in time to see a hungover and mostly asleep Stan walking down them.

He didn't see her and walked past the living room to the kitchen. "Where's Beca?."

The carton of orange juice in Stan's hand fell and he turned around with wide eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me Chlo?! You scared the shit out of me." He was breathing heavily and he looked wide awake now.

"Sorry." Chloe offered him an apologetic smile.

"How did you got in here?."

"Did you forgot that Stacie and I spent some summers here?."

"Right, uh, so...what are you doing here?."

"I wanna talk to Beca, where is she?."

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea right now. Why don't you come back in a few hours?." He knew very well that Beca was with Kinslee in her room.

"It's important Stan, I know I screw it up but I need to talk to her."

"Chlo, it's _not_ a good time right now. Come back later please."

Chloe shook her head and ignored him, she walked to the stairs and up them. The first two guest bedroom's were empty, Stan was trailing behind her trying to stop her before she reached the third door but he didn't managed it.

She opened the door and was met by the worst sight. Beca in bed with another girl. From what she was able to see they were both naked.

Her heart shattered in that moment.

She had lost Beca.

She turned towards Stan and slapped him. "Why did you had to bring her here? This wouldn't have happened if she was still back home." Tears started to run down her cheeks.

"This wouldn't have happened if instead of treating her like shit you would've treated her with respect and if you had shown her how much you liked her. This is no one else's fault but yours Chloe."

Chloe grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door shut, she ran past Stan. She needed to get out of there, she had mayorly screw everything up and now she had no chances with Beca.

She walked down the street until she couldn't no more, she sat at the curb and started throwing up. She called her driver, asking him to pick her suitcase and to take her back to the airport.

On the drive towards the airport she tried to keep her eyes open, every time she closed them even a little bit the image of Beca with that other girl in bed came back to her.

She still couldn't believe she had lost Beca.

It hurt too much.

On the small walk towards the stairs of the plane she felt tired, weak, her legs felt wobbly and she was feeling dizzy. She didn't know what was happening to her.

Before she had the chance to reach the stairs she felt a set of arms around her and then nothing, just blackness.


	16. Chapter 16

**'Sup people, I've been having some shitty days and it was hard to concentrate on anything but here's the new chapter.**

 **I got a couple of messages and comments regarding chapter 15 and 16,no, I didn't regret writing it (no matter how bad a chapter is, I never do lol) the thing is chapter 15 was erased a few times, I have no idea why. So I decided to post it as chap16 that's why you got the notification but I changed the name back to chap15 and that's the reason you couldn't see it. A whole mess.**

 **Anyway, let's move to the real chapter 16. See ya guys on the next one.**

* * *

"The fuck was that?." Kinslee jumped off the bed as soon as the door was slammed.

"Sshh, t'much noise." Beca buried her head deeper within the pillows.

"Where are my clothes, dude?...Beca!."

"Mmwot?."

"My clothes, where are they?." Kinslee started to search all around the room but couldn't find her jeans or t-shirt.

"Dunno." Beca mumbled into the pillow. "You threw them somewhere. What was all that noise anyway?." She turned on her back and sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I don't know, dude. I need some breakfast and a freaking pill like, right now."

Beca grabbed her head groaning. "Don't talk about food."

Kinslee smirked and kept talking. "I want like, some waffles with a shit ton of whipped cream and chocolate chips, chocolate syrup, baco-."

Beca got up from bed and ran towards the bathroom "Shut ugh-..." She barely managed to get there. Kinslee's laughter and Beca's retching filled the silence in the room. "You sucgghh."

"Don't you want some scrambled eggs, Bec?."

"Shut up, dude!."

"Look at you, having your girl's symptoms and shit."

"Asshole...I think I found your clothes." She pointed at the pile in the bath tub with a few of the expensive champagne bottles Stan had in his fridge. "What the hell were you doing in there?."

"Oh, right." Kinslee replied thoughtfully. "I wanted to take a bubble bath." She started laughing. "Oh, man, I need need to stop drinking that much." Kinslee sighted.

Beca got up from her kneeling position and went to brush her teeth while Kinslee got dress— thankfully she never got to open any of the champagne bottles, otherwise her clothes would've been all wet — and left the room saying she needed to eat.

I few minutes later Beca walked into the kitchen. Stan's chef was already making some food and Kinslee was in a stool with her head in her hands and a big glass of milk in front of her. "Where's your model, dude?." Beca asked Stan when he came into the kitchen already dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"At her place, maybe? No one stays the night here." He winked at her. "Hey, can we talk?."

"Yeah, sure." They went into the deck at the back of the house, looking at the beach to talk privately. "What's up?."

"Chloe was here…."

"..." Beca's jaw almost hit the floor, what the hell was Chloe doing there. "What?."

"I don't know why." He moved his head backwards for a moment and shrugged raising his eyebrows. "But yeah, she uh, she has the security code and um she wanted to see you and I couldn't stop her and she saw you and Kins in bed."

Beca blew some air through her lips. "Uh, did she say anything?."

"That I was an asshole, she slapped me and then she ran away."

"She slapped you?" Beca laughed.

"Don't you laugh, her hand is heavy."

"Did she say why was she here?."

Stan puckered his lips thoughtfully. "Not really. Just that she wanted, well no, she _needed_ to talk to you."

"Hmm, that's wei-." She was interrupted mid sentence by the ringtone of her phone. The caller ID displayed a number she didn't know. "Hello?...Yeah, this is Beca….Uh-huh...What?...Where?...Yeah, yeah I'll be there as soon as I can."

Stan saw Beca's face go from confusion to worry. "What's going on?."

"Chl- Chloe...she...I don't know, man, she had an accident. Could you take me to the hospital, please?."

"Of course, let's go." They ran inside the house startling Kinslee who was already having breakfast.

"Whoa, you guys okay?."

"We need to go, I'll take you to your place." Stan grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the garage when he heard Beca yelling at them.

"Fuck! My car." Stan slapped his head remembering he had left his car back at his friend's house.

"The fuck do we do, Stan?!." He ran back inside the house and came back with a set of keys in his hand, his chef had borrowed him his car.

"Let's go."

"Beca your shoes." Kinslee said to her when she saw Beca wasn't wearing any.

"Fuck the shoes, I need to get to the fucking hospital now."

Slamming her hands on the nurse's desk she spoke. "My uh…" Beca took a deep breath, she had to run all the way here from the parking lot not even waiting for Stan to park. "Chloe...Chloe Beale, I got a call saying she was here." She said to the lady sitting there.

"She's still in surgery." She replied without even a glance to Beca.

"What?! Surgery for what? Are the babies okay, fuck, please tell me the babies are okay." Beca was at the edge of crying.

The lady gave her a funny look. "You said Chloe Beele, right? B-e-e-l-e."

"No!." Beca scowled at the woman. "B-e-a-l-e!." _Fuck, this people._

"Okay, I'm sorry, there are two Chloe's. A Doctor is finishing up some tests with her."

She wanted to fight so bad with the lady for almost giving her a heart attack, but she had more important things to think about right now. "Is she okay? Can I see her?."

"Of course. Take the elevator to the third floor, she's in the room 305."

She ran as soon as the lady stopped talking, she didn't stopped nor care when the lady started yelling after her saying she needed to wear some shoes in order to go up. She just kept running.

Beca arrived at the room and saw Chloe through the window, she was on the hospital bed wearing a gown, her eyes were puffy and hair was all messy but she still looked beautiful. She was talking to a Doctor.

A few minutes later said Doctor walked out of the room and came face to face with Beca. "Oh, hi there."

"Hi...um, is she okay?."

"And you are?."

"Beca, she's my….uh I'm her…"

"Beca? Yeah, she asked for you. We ran some tests on her, to make sure nothing serious was happening with her or the babies, thankfully all the tests are negative. She's severely dehydrated and she has a lot of stress, I already told her she has to be stress free to avoid any complications but I'll tell you too, okay?. She can't have any stress whatsoever."

"Okay." Beca nodded looking through the window at Chloe who had her eyes closed. "So, she and the babies are okay, right?."

"Yes, they are okay. But you need to remember what I told you."

"I will, don't worry. Can I see her now?."

"Of course, I'll come back later to check on her and see if she has to stay the night or not."

Beca nodded and said a 'thank you' before going into the room. "Hey." Her voice was soft trying not to startle Chloe.

Chloe opened her eyes. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?."

"Tired and scared. I thought something was wrong with the babies." She sobbed.

Beca went to the bed, sat down at the edge and took Chloe in her arms. "Hey, hey, no. Everything is perfect with them and you."

"Where are your shoes?."

Beca looked at her dirty feet and chuckled. "I forgot them, I got the call saying you were here and I just had to be here."

"Thank you." Chloe mumbled into Beca's chest.

"For what?."

"For being here." In that moment Chloe raised her gaze and saw Stan with the girl she had seen in Beca's bed. "You can go back to your girlfriend now that you know the babies are okay." She broke the hug and reclined in the bed.

"You really want me to go?." Beca asked looking straight into Chloe's eyes.

Chloe shook her head slightly and whispered a 'no'.

"Then I'm not going anywhere." She smiled at Chloe.

"What about her?." She nodded towards the glass.

"Stan will take her to her house and I'll just talk to her later." She softly kissed Chloe's forehead. "Be right back."

"Wow, I can see why you like her." Kinslee said nodding whilst checking Chloe out. "She's gorgeous, is she okay?."

"Yeah, she's fine. Just a little dehydrated and stressed." She exhaled. "Could you, maybe bring me some shoes?."

"Sure, I'll just take Kins back to her place and then I'll come back."

"Thanks."

"See you later, we need to talk about last night."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll call you later." Kinslee hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, just like Stan had done before they were gone.

Beca took a seat in a chair that was close to the bed and grabbed Chloe's hand. "What were you doing here?."

"I needed to talk to you but you were busy with that girl."

"And what was so important that it couldn't wait till I got back home?."

"I-I wanted to apologize to you, for the way I've been acting and how I've treated you. You don't deserve any of that, so I'm sorry. I really am."

"Well, I can't blame you for everything. I haven't been the best person to you either."

"But you tried, you were nice to me this past couple of days and I was just a bitch to you." She sniffled.

"What do you think about us starting fresh? I forget everything you've said and done to me and you do the same." She knew it was going to be hard to forget about the night at the club but she kept replaying the Doctor's words about keeping Chloe and the babies stress free.

"Really?." Beca nodded. "I'd loved that. Can you hold me, please?."

Beca nodded and placed her arms around Chloe who nuzzled her head into Beca's neck. "Was that all you wanted to say to me?."

Chloe shook her head but didn't say a word.

"...What else did you wanted to want to say to me?."

"That I li-." A knock on the door interrupted Chloe from finishing what she was going to say. A nurse walked inside with a tray full of food and told Chloe she needed to eat.

When the nurse left the room Beca talked again. "What were you saying?."

"Can we talk later? I'm really tired."

Beca wanted to say no and keep talking but she knew Chloe needed to rest and eat her food so she just nodded and helped Chloe eat everything in the tray because apparently she hadn't eaten since the day before.

Once she was done Beca placed the tray aside and laid next to Chloe, hugging her close to her body. Minutes later Chloe was sleeping peacefully in her chest, soon after she was closing her eyes too.

Beca was woken up by Marc and Dakota's voices, they were standing next to the bed on Chloe's side. "Sorry we woke you, sweetie."

"It's okay." She looked around the room and started to get up from the bed.

"Stay there, don't worry. How is she?."

"Tired and scared." Beca said running a hand through her hair.

"I think we all are." Marc talked. "I see you're together now."

Beca looked at him confused as to why he said that. "Uh, no sir...we're not together."

"Oh, sorry. Uh I just...never mind."

"Ohkaay. Um I need to call my cousin, so…" She pointed at the door and carefully untangled Chloe's arms from her and stepped outside the room.

"Go ahead, honey." He looked at Beca's feet and then turned to look at his wife who was chuckling.

"Hey, baby. How are you?."

"Hey, Bree. Um, I don't know." She reached the end of the hallway and sat against the door.

"What do you mean?."

"Uh, Chloe is in the hospital."

"What?!." Aubrey screeched through the phone. "Is she okay? Are the babies okay?."

"Yeah, the three of them are okay, Bree but I got really worried." She ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't blame you baby. What happened to her?."

"Uh, I really don't know. The Doctor said she was dehydrated and had a lot of stress plus her last meal was yesterday afternoon."

"She needs to take better care of herself but I'm glad they are okay."

"Me too, she apologized to me, Bree." Beca smiled, she never thought someday she would hear those words coming out of Chloe's mouth.

"She did? So, you're okay now?."

"Yes, I told her we could start fresh and she accepted."

"You think you can make it? I mean you don't have the best track record."

"I don't know about her but at least I'll do it. I don't wanna make something that could harm her or our babies." She felt someone standing in front of her and when her gaze was raised she saw it was Stan. He was holding her sneakers on one hand, a bag on the other one and Beca's backpack on his shoulder. "Bree, I gotta go. I'll call you later okay?."

"Alright, baby, take care and tell Chloe I said 'hi'."

"Will do, bye."

Stan handed her the bag that contained two styrofoam containers. "Eat something."

"Thanks, man."

"You're welcome. So." He sat next to Beca on the floor. "Did you banged Kins?."

Beca choked with the bite of food she had in her mouth, she coughed a couple of times— Stan helped a little by hitting her in the back — and when she was okay, she swallowed the little food that was left. "You are definitely your sister's brother and I'm so no talking about this with you."

"Why not?"

"I thought you were supposed to be her brother's friend."

"I am but you're my friend too and I want to know if my friend got some last night. Right now we're not talking about my friend's sister, we're talking about you, my friend."

"I'm not talking to you about it."

Luckily for Beca, Marc interrupted them saying that he was going out to get some food for them and that if they wanted anything. After showing him that Stan had already brought some food for her, Marc asked Stan if he wanted to go with him, he accepted and left Beca alone in the hallway.

She finished eating and sat there for a few more minutes, after the scare her hangover was starting to catch up with her again. The food helped a little but her head was pouncing harder every passing second.

Knowing that she couldn't stay in the hallway all day she put her sneakers on and grabbed the bag with the food containers and her backpack, before walking to Chloe's room.

Through the door she heard muffled voices, she wasn't quite sure but thought she heard 'I'm sure she did nothing with that girl' or something along those lines. Not wanting to pry on Dakota and Chloe's conversation she knocked on the door and opened it when Dakota's voice told her she could come in.

"Beca, darling, I thought you'll be going with Marc to get some food."

"Stan brought some for me." She raised the bag in her hand. "So I stayed here but Stan went with him."

"Good, so, are you having a good time here?."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. It's really hot though and the sun burns like a bi-...real bad but other than that it's really cool."

"Not a big fan of hot weather?."

"No, ma'am, I prefer cold weather."

"Are you behaving? Chloe told me about some girl that was with you."

"Mama!." Chloe hissed from her bed, she couldn't believe her mom was asking that to Beca.

Beca blushed. "Uh...um yeah….um we met last night at the party Stan invited me to." She scratch the back of her neck feeling way too nervous.

"I see… Are you planning on seeing her again or it was just a one night stand?."

Beca felt like her face was on fire, was Mrs Beale really asking her what she thought she was asking her?

"Mother, stop."

"We're amongst family, I'm sure Beca doesn't mind. Right, darling?."

Beca did mind...A lot, especially because she didn't want to talk about Kinslee in front of Chloe. But she didn't want to be rude with the grandmother of her kids so she said no.

Even though she was dying inside.

"So...are you seeing her again?."

"Mama, please stop. Bec you don't have to answer." It wasn't that Chloe didn't want her mother asking those questions to Beca as much as she didn't want to hear the answer. She didn't want to know that Beca was going to see that girl again.

"It's okay Chlo." She sent a small smile towards Chloe. "Uh, I don't- I don't really know ma'am." It wasn't technically a lie, I mean she was going to meet with Kinslee again _but_ she didn't know when.

"What do you have in your backpack?."

Beca was glad that Chloe was changing the topic. "Oh, it's my laptop, Stan brought it along with my shoes."

"But I saw your laptop back at the apartment."

"Yeah, um Stan bought this one for me. He introduced me to one of his friends who happens to work at a record label in New York, so I needed it."

"Wow, that's amazing, Bec."

Beca beamed. "Yeah, I mean he said he had to talk to his team about me and stuff but I don't know, it's something."

"It is." Chloe nodded, she wanted to hug Beca so bad but since she had to stay in bed she just told her how proud she was of her. She was still mad at Stan because in her mind he was responsible of Beca meeting that other girl but she also was thankful that he was doing so much for Beca

* * *

"Baby, you're back!." Aubrey exclaimed when she saw Beca walking into the apartment, Stan was behind her.

Beca chuckled at her cousin's enthusiasm. "I'm back." They hugged for a few minutes while Stacie said hello to her brother.

Breaking their hug Aubrey went to welcome Stan and Stacie to Beca. "Welcome back, kid."

"You're not that old, dude."

"No, but I'm taller than you." She laughed and hugged Beca.

"Fuck off."

"Go change your clothes girls, 'cause we're going out."

Before they had the chance to go to Aubrey's room Beca asked. "Where's Chloe?."

Aubrey and Stacie exchanged a look and Aubrey was the one who spoke. "She left, she came back from Miami and packed her bags."

"Oh."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello people! I've been really busy at work, I'm getting extra hours, I tried to write as much as a could on my free time and here's the new chapter. I would've loved to write a longer chapter but I felt that I needed to finish it like this. Luckily you'll have next chapter next weekend but will see.**

 **Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews. I love to read what you guys think about this story.**

 **Guest: thank you for wanting me back lol.**

 **Let's get to the chapter, enjoy. See ya guys on the next one.**

* * *

Beca didn't know how to feel. Was she supposed to feel happy? Or was she supposed to feel sad?.

If this had happened the first week Chloe had move in she would've been jumping and screaming and probably dancing with joy but now, after spending all this time together she couldn't help but feel the apartment empty.

Her bed felt empty too, she was now used to Chloe being all over her, asking for her arms to hug her and keep her close.

Now she just had her pillow that smelt faintly just like Chloe.

Like a week after she got home, Chloe sent her a message saying that she was at her parents house. She had decided to go back there because she felt weird sleeping in the same bed as Beca now that she knew Beca had slept with another girl. Also because of the 'start fresh' thing.

Beca was missing her like crazy and Chloe was missing Beca too. But in her mind she had lost any chance— even small —she had with Beca.

So Beca got super excited when she got a call from Marc asking her if she could go pick Chloe up from her classes and keep her away from their house for a couple of hours.

"Hi, there."

Beca raised her eyes from her cellphone to look at the person that had started to talk to her. "Hi?."

"I was walking around the quad when I saw you and couldn't help but come over here and say how hot you are," The girl said, running her hungry eyes around Beca's body.

"Uh, ohkay," She was weirded out by this barbie look alike.

"Wanna grab some lunch with me?."

"No, thanks," She returned her gaze to her phone waiting a reply to the message she had sent just before the girl in front of her had arrived.

"Beca?."

She turned her head and saw the person she was waiting for. Chloe looked gorgeous in her blue sun dress, it made her eyes pop out. The pregnancy bump was showing some more now.

"Chloe! Hey," Beca walked the small distance between them and kissed her cheek before hugging her. "I'm _so_ glad you're here," She said flicking her eyes towards the girl who was still standing there.

"Are you kidding me? You're here for her?!," The barbie look alike managed to sound extra offended.

"Could you stop flirting with _my_ girlfriend and go mind your own business?," She didn't know where that came from, Chloe just knew that she didn't like the way Victoria was looking at Beca. Beca on her part didn't actually hear what Chloe said, she was too busy looking at Chloe to hear or notices anything else.

"Seriously? This hottie is your girlfriend?," The girl looked at Beca. "The only good thing about her is her father's money, look at her, she's ugly and fat."

Those words took Beca out of her reverie, she clenched her jaws and shoved her hands in the back pockets of her jeans to stop herself from punching her. "She's _beautiful_ and in a natural way, unlike you that have more plastic in you than a doll."

Chloe had to bit her lip to stop the laugh that was threatening to come out of her mouth. She had had a horrible day with her morning sickness and all but just seeing Victoria's offended face at Beca's words made her day.

After her talk with her parents and Stacie she had decided to cut any contact with Victoria and all the 'friends' she made when she was with Bradley.

Not wanting to see Beca go all Hulk with Victoria, she grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her towards a tree so they could sit in the shade.

"What are you doing here? I missed you so much."

Beca smiled at her. "I missed you too. Uh I brought you this," She handed Chloe a styrofoam container, Chloe hadn't even seen her taking it. "I made that, Rose is teaching me how to cook."

"You're learning how to cook?."

"Well, yeah. According to google noodles are bad for babies and apparently adults too, so I can't feed that to our babies, that made me see that I need to learn how to cook 'healthy' food or whatever."

Chloe opened the container and inside she found a portion of four-cheese ravioli and a little bit of salad. "This looks delicious. You really did this?."

"Yeah, it took me a while to learn how to make them properly but yeah. I didn't know if you had eaten yet but if you have, you can eat them later."

"I haven't," Chloe grabbed the plastic fork Beca had packed for her and took a bite, moaning at the delicious taste. "Okay, this are the best ravioli I've eaten my whole life."

That comment made Beca blushed. "They're not that good. Keep eating before they get cold." Chloe nodded and went back to eat.

"How did you know I was still here?." Chloe said before taking a bite of salad.

"Well, is Friday and Fridays you have a late class. You're dad texted me the address, he actually asked to come pick you up."

"Really?." She swallowed the food. "I thought Paul was picking me up."

"You're dad said that Paul had the afternoon off or was busy with something," Beca didn't hear everything else Marc said after 'can you go pick Chloe up, please'. "How have you been?."

"I've been okay aside from the awful morning sickness."

"Have you been eating?."

"Yes, I ha-." She stopped talking and froze.

"You okay? What's going on?." Beca was starting to panic.

"Give me your hand." When Beca was about to protest and ask why the hell would she need her hand, Chloe took it and placed it in her belly. "Do you feel that?."

Beca arched her brow. "Feel wha- whoa!," She raised her hand as soon as she felt a small lump against it. "Was that…?" Chloe nodded. "Have they done it before?," She placed her hand back at Chloe's hoping to feel their babies again.

Chloe shook her head. "It's the first time they've done it," She placed her own hand next to Beca's.

"Make them do it again."

"That's not how it works, Bec."

"Hey kiddos," She lowered her head close to Chloe's belly. "Can you kick mommy's belly again?," They felt a bump in under their hands. Beca beamed at Chloe. "See, it does work."

The babies started moving a lot more, making Chloe want to go to pee. "They need to stop or I'll pee my pants."

"Kiddos, stop using mommy's blatter as a football."

A few seconds after the words came out of Beca's mouth, the babies stopped what they were doing.

"Be right back." Beca helped Chloe to stand up and ran as much as she could towards the bathroom.

"I really don't understand why you're with her," Barbie look alike had come back.

"Seriously? Can you please leave us alone, dude."

"No, give me one night and I'll blow your mind with the awesome sex you'll have with me. You won't even remember her name."

Beca looked at her for a few minutes, knowing that this chick wasn't backing up, she spoked. "If I do it would you stop fucking bothering us?."

Victoria smiled smugly and nodded.

"Name time and place, I'll be there."

Victoria pulled a paper out of her bag and scribbled an address. "Be at this address tonight at 10." She handed Beca the piece of paper. "I'll make you forget about that bitch."

"Alright, I'll see you there." When Victoria was at a respectable distance she rolled the paper and threw it away.

"What was that? What did Victoria give you?." Chloe asked when she sat next to her.

"An address, she told me to give her a one night to blow my mind and I just wanted her to leave us alone so I accepted," Chloe's face fell. "I'm not going Chlo, I promise, I wanted her to leave us alone and that seemed to be the only way."

"It's okay, you can do anything you want."

"I know I can do anything I want, but I don't want that. I rather spend the night with you and our babies, I mean, like, hanging out or whatever and not like how it sounded."

Chloe giggled and pressed her head on Beca's shoulder. "I know, can you take me home please? I'm really tired right now."

"Of course, let's go." Beca picked Chloe's bag and backpack and helped her get up.

Beca wanted to spend more time with Chloe but she had no reason to do it, so when they got to Chloe's house she picked her bags and walked her to the door.

They stood outside the door for a few minutes, none of them wanting the other one to go. Chloe finally spoke and asked Beca if she wanted to stay for dinner, Beca agreed instantly and a little bit too excited.

They had barely passed the door when a blond guy came running and took Chloe in his arms. Chloe shrieked and hugged the guy closer to her, Beca stood there watching them and felt jealousy running through her body.

She had no idea who this dude was but she wanted him to take his hands of off Chloe, like, right now.

"Get off of her," She blurted out, her eyes widened when she saw she had said those words out loud and that both of them heard her.

"Why?," The guy asked, keeping his hold around Chloe's waist.

"Because," It was a dumb answer— barely an answer actually —but she really didn't know what to say.

The guy laughed and peppered kisses along Chloe's face making her giggle like crazy. Beca scowled and stood next to the guy taking his arm away from Chloe. "Get the fuck off of her."

He scowled back at Beca and placed Chloe at the floor. "You better let go of my arm if you know what's best for you, you should be scared of me kid," He said in his most threatening voice.

"Why should I? I don't know who the fuck you are but I don't _like_ your hands on Chloe."

"Beca!," Chloe said through gritted teeth, she didn't want her brother and Beca fighting over something stupid, or at all for that matter. "This is my brother Elijah. Eli, this is Beca."

"Yeah, I know who she is. What do you have to say in your defense about getting my sister pregnant?."

Beca looked at Chloe before a smirk took place on her lips. "That we'll give you the cutest nephew's or niece's you'll ever have?."

"Don't get all smartass with me, kid. Come with me." He started walking but Beca didn't follow him. "I said come with me." He repeated with his deep voice.

"Eli!." Chloe whined.

"Mom and dad are in the kitchen, they are waiting for you." He walked again and this time Beca did follow. They arrived to an office— definitely Marc's office —Elijah sat in the office chair whilst Beca took a seat in front of him. Just a desk between them.

"So," He gestured for Beca to talk. "Explain why the fuck did you got my baby sister pregnant."

"What do you want me to say, man?."

"I want you to fucking explain! Just because mom and dad like you and are okay with all of this, doesn't mean I'm with them."

"And I'm not asking you to like me or think that this is okay. I didn't plan any of this and I'm pretty sure Chloe didn't either, it was a drunken night and this happened."

"A drunken night? Is that all my sister was to you? Real fucking romantic!."

"I'm not saying is fucking romantic! Is how it happened. I came to your parents party with my cousin, she was too busy with her girlfriend and I went outside to the pool. Hours later Chloe found me and one thing led to the other, we were both drunk and I wasn't thinking with my right head and forgot to put I fucking condom. Is that a good enough explanation to you?!."

"Why her?."

"What do you mean 'why her?'."

"Why did you slept with her?," He asked slowly. "Are you in this for our parents money? Her trust found? The family company?."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!." Beca stood up and slammed her fist into the desk. "I can be anything you want, but I'm not a fucking gold digger. I may not have all the money you have and I may live in one of the worst parts of the city in a shitty apartment but I'm not here for your money,"

"I couldn't care less about your fucking money, I have all I need and yeah, It may not be much but is enough for me,"

"If I'm being honest with you, I wasn't even going to be in the picture, your father gave me the chance to back away but if I'm here right now, in front of you, is because I care about Chloe and the babies growing inside of her. I don't have much to offer to them, but I'll be here for them."

Elijah laughed. "I know your kind, Beca. There's a lot of money behind Chloe and the babies too, once you see money, that's all you want. I've seen it happen to Chloe before."

' _I've seen it happen to Chloe before' What the fuck does he means by that?_ She got distracted by those words but shook her head in order to answer Elijah. "Listen, dude, you can think whatever you want, I have nothing to prove to you. Your parents and Chloe know me well enough to know that I'm not here because of the money."

"It's really hard to believe, _dude_. Look at you, look at the place where you live and tell me if you wouldn't think the same as me. You're a worthless piece of shit who just took advantage of my sister for a couple of fucking dollars," He knew he was being hard towards Beca, but he had to know her real reasons to be in his sister's life. "Like you said, you have nothing to offer to the babies or Chloe."

Beca was already on the edge and with those words he threw her down the cliff, she walked the small distance to where Elijah was still seated and grabbed his shirt, lifting him off the chair. She threw him against the wall and even though he was taller than her, she managed to place her arm on his neck.

"I'm here because I love those babies with all my heart, I'm here because I fucking love Chloe!," She yelled. Her eyes widened when her brain caught the words she had said. _I love Chloe? What?...Fuck!._

* * *

 **Sorry for all the typos, mistakes, missing wowords and so on. I'm really tired but I had to finish this. Let me know if you find any of the things I mentioned and I'll fix it. ✌ Love, Jake.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I didn't proof read this, so any typo, mistake and or missing word are on me. If you find any let me know.**

 **Don't hate Eli.**

 **Thanks to all the new followers and thanks for all the love on your reviews guys. Keep them coming!.**

 **Have a great day, night or midnight. See ya guys on the next chapter ✌**

* * *

"Did you just say you love my sister?," Elijah asked, not even trying to fight Beca's arm around his neck.

"No," Beca removed her arm and walked back to the chair to take a seat once again.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't." She shook her head.

"You did. Do you love her?."

"Well, fuck it." She whispered. "I do, I love her. Do you really think that little of Chloe?."

"What do you mean?." Elijah asked frowning.

"That you don't seem to fathom the idea of someone being with Chloe just because of her and not because of the money your family has. Your brain doesn't understand that someone can fall in love with her for who she is, without seeing a dollar sign all over her face."

"I didn't say that." Elijah said defensively.

"You practically did, dude. Everything between us happened by accident, and yeah I never, not in a million years, would've imagine that I was going to fall in love with her but I did."

"I'm talking from experience here Beca, I've seen it happen before." _And again with that bullshit?_ Beca wanted to ask why he kept saying that but before she had the chance, Elijah spoke.

"First and only relationship my sister had and she ends up with her heart broken and I don't wanna see her like that ever again," He looked straight into Beca's eyes. "I know that what I said was out of line but I won't apologize to you because I'm just looking after her, I wasn't there to see what a piece of shit that other person was but I'm here to make sure that you are good for her. I didn't know you felt that way but I'm glad you do because in the small amount of time the three of us spent together by the door I saw the way she looks at you and I know for sure she feels the same way as you."

"First you basically call me a fucking gold digger and now you're making fun of me by saying she loves me?."

"I'm not making fun of you, I know my sister and I know the way she looks like when she is in love."

Beca scoffed, of course Chloe couldn't feel the same way she did. "Yeah, right. You better not tell her anything I said here."

"I won't if you don't, she'll kill me if she finds out what I just told you. I'm torn between liking you and not, you stood up to me and I like that, it makes me know that you'll protect Chloe against anything but yet again, you got my sister pregnant and you're not even together. Just so you know I'll keep an eye on you."

"You don't have to like me and I won't force you into it. And just so you know I'm not here for the money, I'm here for them." She said referring to Chloe and the babies. "I'll keep saying it and showing it to you until you finally believe it."

Elijah let a small smile grace his lips, he definitely liked Beca—his parents were right about her —, he just wouldn't show it to her. At the end of the day his sister was still pregnant thanks to her. "I hope you do. Now to a more lighter topic, mom and dad told me about your… let's call it situation, but I still don't get it."

Beca smirked, yeah she didn't like discussing this kind of thing, but now with Chloe pregnant everyone kept asking the same, so she was getting used to and she had to admit it felt great to know that not everyone was grossed out by _it,_ "Is quite simple, I'm a girl that instead of lady parts, has dude parts."

"Yeeeah," Elijah drawled. "Not that simple. Are you like, a transgender?."

"No, I was legally born as a girl but I had the wrong parts. I'm like, in between."

They stayed there for at least 30 minutes, Beca trying to explain everything to Eli but he just didn't understand. They both gave up when Chloe came into the office saying that food was ready and insisting to Beca that she should stay and eat with them.

Like he said, Elijah didn't apologize, Beca was hoping he'll do it before walking out of the office but it didn't happened. She had to understand that he was just making sure that she was there for the right reasons.

His choice of words weren't the best but being honest, Beca knew she'd do the same thing if they were talking about Bree.

Family always comes first.

Beca accepted the invitation to stay for dinner and sat next to Chloe at the table. She learn a lot about Eli during dinner, how long had he been in the army, how many deployments he had and also that he wasn't going back. He wanted to settle with his girlfriend and have a family with her.

* * *

"Chlo?"

"Hmm."

Beca raised her head from Chloe's huge bed to look at Chloe who was in her closet searching for something to wear to Stan's club. "Can I ask you something?."

"What is it, Bec?."

"Uh, but like… promise me you won't get mad at me or whatever."

"I promise I won't get mad," It was Chloe's distracted reply.

"Alright… what happened with your first boyfriend?."

Chloe's body tensed for a few seconds. "Why are you asking that?."

"Um, I just… I just want to know. I've heard like small things implying something but like, I want to know what happened."

Chloe walked out of the closet and stood next to Beca who was still laying on the bed. "He used me," She tried to sound calm but there was certain edge on her voice.

"What do you mean?."

Beca took Chloe's hand and pulled her to the bed but Chloe yanked her hand and snapped. "That he fucking used me! Are you stupid? What is it that you don't understand about that?."

Beca got up from the bed instantly and place her arms around Chloe's body. She was crying, "Shh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you and I told you I didn't want you to get mad."

"I'm not mad," Chloe sniffled, "he doesn't even affect me anymore, is just this stupid hormones."

"It's okay, I'm sorry." She moved Chloe so she could seat on the bed.

Chloe shook her head. "Don't be. I don't really talk about it, my parents don't even know what happened. Just Stace, Stan and Eli know, they were the ones next to me through all of that."

Beca hated her brain for being so curious and for making Chloe cry but now that Chloe was telling her this she couldn't help but feel even more curious about the whole situation. She remained quiet, waiting for Chloe to keep talking.

"I met him a few years ago at campus, I always saw him around talking to a lot of girls, flirting with them. One day he came up to me and started talking, saying how pretty I was and all that before him no one paid attention to me. It happens when you have Stacie as your best friend," She chuckled.

"You can imagine how excited I was that a handsome guy like him was not only talking to me but flirting with me. A few weeks after that day he asked me to be his girlfriend, obviously I said yes…" Chloe moved to lay on the bed and Beca followed her, she placed her arm around Chloe's back and pulled her close until Chloe's head was on her shoulder.

"The first weeks were like a fairytale, he was so good to me, he treated me like a princess but then he started to throw certain comments about me or my body. It went from you should not eat or wear that to, you look fat or like a whore, it escalated really quickly but I stayed there. He then started to ask for money, a few dollars first, then a couple hundred and so on, I found it weird since he said his parents were rich but I wanted to keep him happy so I didn't say anything. He made me stay away from Stacie and my family,"

"One day he told me he wanted to start some business but that he needed a lot of money to do it and that his parents didn't want to lent it to him so I offered to do it.,"

"The next day when I was going to give him the check, I saw him being drag towards a police car, he was handcuffed. I ran and asked the officers what was going on, that I could pay for his bail but they told me they couldn't tell me anything about the case against him. I followed them to the police station and a detective told me everything about him." Chloe squeezed Beca's waist with the hand she had around her.

"He wasn't who I thought he was, when we met he told me he was 23 but he was actually 35, he was married and had 2 kids. Every morning he told his wife that he was going to work when in reality he was going to campus to be with me. He had a long list of scams and frauds around the country and he was the first suspect in a murder investigation."

"He was my first everything and he tricked me." Chloe laughed bitterly. "I was young, stupid and naïve. That day I went to Stacie's place and she practically told me to fuck off but I stayed there and told her everything, I apologized to her for being such an asshole towards her. She helped me tell my brother about it, he was really mad, he wanted to pay someone to kill him or at least beat him but I stopped him, not because of Bradley but because of him. I didn't want him to get in trouble. My parents still don't know anything about it.

Beca was at a lost of words, what the fuck can you say when you hear a story like the one Chloe just said? That shit belonged to a movie and not real life but now she understood even more Elijah's reasons to act like he did towards her. "Is he in jail?," _For fuck sake's, Really brain?!_

"Yup, he had a trial and all that, Elijah found a really good lawyer and they helped me press charges too. I don't know how much time he got but he'll be there for a long time. Now you know how far my stupidity goes."

"You're not stupid Chlo," Beca sat down and pulled Chloe with her, "Look at me," she waited for Chloe to meet her eyes, "you're not stupid, you were in love. People do crazy shit when they're in love," She got lost in Chloe's blue eyes, her eyes drifted towards her lips and back to her eyes, "like this," She whispered and closed the distance between her and Chloe's lips.

The kiss was meant to be chaste, just a peck but soon she found her tongue trailing Chloe's bottom lip and not even a second later her tongue was pressed against Chloe's.

It was messy, yeah, but it felt so fucking good.

A loud bang at the door made them jump apart, lips swollen and their hair tangled. "Door opened, Chloe!."

It was Eli. "We're not doing anything."

"I don't care, if Beca is inside your room, the door must remain open." He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"You know, it's not like I can get her pregnant again."

Elijah pointed a finger at Beca. "Don't push it, I'll kick out of here." Beca chuckled but still she raised her arms in surrender.

"Weren't you supposed to be at Stan's at 10?."

Beca pulled her cellphone and saw that it was almost 10:30 already. "Shit," She stood up and gave a peck to Chloe before bolting out of the door.

"What was that?."

"What?."

"The kiss…"

"I have no idea." Had Beca implied what Chloe thought she did?

Eli squinted at her but let it go and told her to hurry because they were going to be leaving soon.

* * *

Beca was in her place at the DJ booth whilst Chloe and company where at the VIP area dancing, talking, singing and laughing. Beca kept an eye on them through the night.

At her break she took the chance to go with them, she got to meet Elijah's girlfriend. She was a really nice and hot girl.

Chloe wanted to talk to Beca about the kiss and about what Beca had said before but she didn't had the chance to do it. At least not with everyone around.

She followed Beca to the DJ booth and watched her silently, Chloe found her extremely hot. They way Beca moved her hands and fingers around the controller and her laptop.

She got close behind Beca and circled her waist, Chloe felt her tense a little before she relaxed into her arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you."

"You didn't," Beca shook her head and turned around. "You just caught me off guard. What are you doing here?"

Chloe removed her hands away from Beca. "I just wanted to be with you, but I'll just go."

"Hey no," Beca grabbed Chloe's hand, stopping her before she got to the door. "I didn't mean it like that. I thought you wanted to be with your brother."

"I do, but right now I want to be with you… can I ask you a question?."

"It's only fair after my question this afternoon."

"The kiss, what did it meant?."

"I-It was…" Beca took a deep breath. "It meant that I l-"

They heard people screaming from down the bar and they both turned around, Beca's gaze zeroed on Elijah who was in the middle of four guys, all of them throwing punches at him whilst Stacie, Aubrey and Eli's girlfriend were trying to get him out of there.

Beca ran down the stairs towards them and as soon as she got to the first guy, she started throwing punches too.

After decking two of the guys, Stan appeared with a few of the club guards, they took the guys with them and kicked them out of the club.

"Wow, you're small but have one hell of a fist, kid." Elijah said to Beca chuckling.

"Why the fuck were you fighting?."

"They were saying shit about Stace and your cousin. I wasn't going to let them. I had them but thanks for helping."

"I'm sure you did but it was an unfair fight. Try and keep out of them at least for tonight."

Elijah laughed and hugged Beca. "I like you, kiddo. You have my blessing to be with my sister." He winked and walked back to the VIP area with the other three girls.


	19. Chapter 19

**I was supposed to post this on Sunday but shit happened. Anyway here it is.**

 **Paola-83; I hope this makes you feel better :D**

 **Enjoy guys, see you on the next one**

* * *

"It looks like we're having a party." Beca mumbled next to Chloe making her giggle.

They were at the Doctor's office, waiting for Chloe's monthly check up. Everyone was there, Chloe's parents, Stacie and her brother, Eli and his girlfriend and even Aubrey was there.

All of them with the exception of Marc, Dakota and Chloe were still sporting killing hangovers.

Good thing the waiting room was big enough to fit them all and a few other persons that were there.

"You should be happy that our babies have a lot of people that love them." Chloe nudged her.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand— it had become a thing between them whenever they were together — "I am happy, is just that I feel Doctor Barnett will kick us all out."

"She won't. I'm happy that everyone is here with us."

They were called inside the room where Chloe was getting her ultrasound. Everyone somehow managed to cramp inside the small room.

"Wow, quite the big family," Doctor Barnett said whilst squirting the gel bottle over Chloe's belly, "let's get this show started."

She started moving the wand around the belly and telling everyone in the room what they were seeing. Every five or so seconds you were able to hear the 'aws' coming from Stacie, Aubrey and Dakota.

By now they could know what gender the babies were but Chloe and Beca decided to keep it a surprise until the birth.

Everyone was more than happy to be seeing the babies and they were even happier when Doctor Barnett handed each of them a copy of the ultrasound.

They all went to grab some lunch together after Elijah came up with the idea. For Beca and Aubrey it felt weird to hang out with all of them like they were this big family after being just the two of them for a couples of years but at the same time it felt right and nice.

After Elijah's outburst the first day they met it was nice for Beca to be bantering with him about everything and anything. It was also nice to have Marc and Dakota as a Father and Mother figure.

* * *

"Why do I have to go?." Beca whined, it felt like a freaking déjà vu.

"Because I don't wanna go alone, Beca! That's why. I'm so fucking afraid of meeting Stacie's parents plus Chloe will be there."

"You suck, I really don't wanna go." She grumbled and walked to her, let's call it closet, to take the bag of her suit out.

"Nuh-uh, you won't wear the same. Chloe and Stacie will come pick us up to go shopping together."

"Yay, shopping," Beca said in mock enthusiasm, her face reflecting how she really felt. "You're messing my desk, dude! The hell are you doing by the way?."

"I'm looking for my mom's locket, the one she gave me before she died." She had scattered everything around Beca's desk without luck.

"And why would it be at my room?."

"Because is not in my room!," Aubrey snapped making Beca take a few steps back. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm just really stressed and I'm fearing that I lost it. You know how important it is to me." The locket had a picture of both her parents when they were young, Aubrey's mother had gave it to her just the day before she died.

"It's okay, I know. Have you checked the bathroom?." Beca said before walking out of the room towards the bathroom.

"It's not there." She yelled from her place in front of the desk.

"Are you sure? Do I get a pizza if I find it?" Was Beca's reply.

"You'll get more than that if you do."

"Well, start calling Emiliano's 'cause here it is," Beca was behind her holding the locket in front of her face. "I still don't understand how can you have everything organized but still you lose everything.

"Oh my gosh! I love you." She took the locket out of Beca's hand and hugged her, Beca tried to pry her away but it was impossible. But a knock on the door accomplished what Beca couldn't, the hug was broken but she was tugged towards the front door

"Emiliano's will have to wait, we have some shopping to do." At the door were Stacie and Chloe looking as gorgeous as ever.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting," Her hands were removed from where she was tugging at her clothes.

"I look stupid."

"No you don't, now stop." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her towards where her parents and brother were.

"I still don't know why I let you convince me to wear this red shit."

"If I remember correctly you let me _bribe_ you with some food. And is not red, is burgundy."

"Whatever."

"Beca!," They heard someone calling before Kinslee appeared in front of them, "Oh my gosh! Damn you look hot in that suit."

"Kins! Hey, what are you doing here?." Kinslee pulled her into a hug.

"My parents never miss any of this charities and they drag me with them," She turned towards Chloe and raised her hand, "Hi, I'm Kinslee."

"Chloe." She gave her a tight lipped smile and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm gonna steal Beca from you for a few minutes. See you around." Kinslee didn't even wait for an answer from Chloe, she just took Beca's hand and pulled her, leaving Chloe shooting daggers at her head.

"Dude, I need that interview." She said once they were at a quiet place that turned out to be a balcony.

"You _need_?"

"Yeah, my boss wants me to find someone new like right now. Are you free tomorrow?."

"I don't know, dude."

"Please!" Kinslee whined. "I'll go down on my knees if I have to."

Beca raised her eyebrows and a smirk formed in her lips.

"Not like that you fucking perv. Seriously Beca, I don't wanna get fired." She pushed Beca by the shoulder.

"Fine! Whatever, just, call me around 2 in the afternoon and we can meet for it."

"Awesome. Now can we talk about that hot piece of ass you brought as your date." Kinslee leaned against the balcony railings and found Chloe looking their way.

"Can you please not talk like that about the mother of my kids?."

"She is hot though and super jealous right now."

"What are you talking about?."

"Come here." She took Beca's hand and pulled her into a hug, she then turned around so Beca was facing the glass door. "If looks could kill…"

When Beca found Chloe looking at them she saw some rage in her eyes she hadn't see before but she was still having a hard time believing Chloe felt something for her. "She's not jealous."

"Beca," Kinslee broke the hug and placed her hands on Beca's shoulders to look at her straight in the eyes. "You're hot but god you're so fucking dumb and oblivious."

"Gee, thanks for the ego boost."

"I mean it Beca, that girl is crazy about you and if you don't see it maybe you're just not meant to be," With that she walked to the door. "Do something about it before it's too late."

Beca saw Kinslee saying something into Chloe's ear and then Chloe stormed her way.

"What did she wanted? So are you guys really are together?."

"Who?."

"You and that bitch!."

"Whoa, there's no need to call her that. And no, Chloe, we're not together. Why would you think that?."

"Because you fucked!." Chloe yelled, good think they were still in the balcony and the door was closed.

"What?!."

"You think I didn't see you in bed with her in Miami?!," She poked Beca in the chest with an angry finger. "I doubt all you did was sleep since the both of you were naked."

"And what does it matter if we 'fucked'," Beca used her fingers to make air quotes, "or not? Is not like I'm your girlfriend, right?."

That fucking sentence, it came back to haunt her. "Don't throw that back at me, I was mad at the moment and it matters because I fucking like you! God! Are you seriously that fucking dumb!," Chloe threw her hands in the air, the curse words throwing Beca off. "I fucking like you and I want to be with you so bad but you're with her and I fucking lost my chance to-."

Soft lips interrupted harshly her rant, Beca had grabbed her cheeks and slowly pushed her against the wall next to the door. Hearing Chloe say those words was the fucking best thing that ever happened in her life— well, it was next to another bunch of fucking awesome things but still, they were all in first place —.

* * *

"Oh God, I'm gonna get sick. They're going to hate me and then you'll break up with me an-."

"Babe, calm down," Stacie placed her hands on Aubrey's shoulders and shook her a littl. "They'll love you okay? Just be your lovely self."

"Ok, sure. My lovely self," She whispered to herself. "I can do that."

Stephen and Kate Conrad stopped talking to the elderly couple they were with and made their way towards Stacie and Aubrey.

They both looked scary as fuck, especially Stephen. Kate looked just like a model— _no wonder Stace looks like she does —._

"Bree?," Stacie elbowed her softly on the ribs. "Babe, this are my parents," She introduced them again since Aubrey hadn't heard her the first time.

"Lovely to meet you, Aubrey. Stacie talks a lot about you." Kate was the first one to talk.

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am."

"Oh, please," Kate waved a dismissive hand, "call me Kate."

 _First name basis, you're doing it great._

"Nice to meet you, Aubrey. Like my wife said, Stacie talks a lot about you and I can clearly see why she does." Stephen was a little more stiff and formal with his words but he sounded sincere.

"Nice to meet you too, sir. You're daughter is an amazing person." She placed her arm around Stacie's waist and pulled her to her side.

"Thank you, we tried our best," Stephen winked at Aubrey. "Now why don't you two come with us so we can brag our daughter's girlfriend to all our friends."

"Dad! You can't do that."

"Why not? She's the first girlfriend you've ever had and she's a lovely girl. There's a lot to brag about."

"Kill me now." She muttered.

"It's okay, baby. Lead the way sir."

* * *

"No! Stop," Chloe pushed Beca away from her. "You don't get to kiss me now that you're with her."

Beca stared at her for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny? Stop being an asshole."

"Chlo, come here," She got close to Chloe and took her hands. "We're not together, we didn't even 'fucked' as you so nicely said."

"You think I'm an idiot?! I saw you two naked, in bed."

"I don't know what you saw but I was on my underwear so as she. We maybe made out for a little bit but." An unconscious smirk appeared in Beca's lips.

Chloe immediately punched her in the arm. "What's with the smirk?."

"Ow! That hurt woman!. I'm sorry, but could you let me finish?."

"One more smirk or smile or whatever and I'll throw you out of the balcony."

"Fine," Beca raised her hands in surrender. "No more of that. I was mad and sad about what happened at the club, about what you said to me and then I met her and she's super nice and she's fucking crazy. It felt nice to forget about everything for a while, we danced and talked, and one thing led to the other. We got to Stan's place and yeah we ended up kissing in the room I was staying at but it felt wrong, it felt like I was cheating on you."

"So I stopped and she started asking if something was wrong, I told her about you. We talked about you for hours until she decided to go to the bathroom and then I fell asleep, that's everything that happened, nothing else. I promise. The only person I want to be with is you, I fucking like you Chloe."

"You like me?." Chloe asked with huge smile on her face.

"Of course I do."

"Aww,"She hugged Beca quickly. " Listen I'm sorry for what I said to you that day but, my feelings for you had been growing for a while now and I felt like you were acting cold towards me, like you didn't feel nothing for me."

"I was acting cold?! Are you kidding me? I took you on a date for fuck's sake!."

Chloe raised an eyebrow "What date? What are you talking about?."

"The Italian restaurant." She gave Chloe a 'duh' look.

"That was a date?."

"Well...Yeah!."

"You just asked me if I wanted to grab something to eat with you. You never said it was a date, Beca."

"I thought it was implied. Do I have to specify that is a date?." Beca asked confused.

"Of course you do, God! You're so dumb."

"Gee, thanks. It's the insult Beca day or what?."

"Have you never dated?."

"No, I'm new to this whole shit show."

"Beca, baby, listen to me." Beca's stomach flutter at the pet name. "When you wanna ask someone on a date, you have to tell them it's a date."

Beca stood there looking at Chloe's eyes until she finally spoke. "Alright, I wanna take you on a date."

* * *

 **So this 2 dummies finally talked! Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews, Keep them coming!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sup guys, so I know I took longer than usual to update this time but the past few weeks have been really shitty, but I won't bore you with my shit.**

 **I love reading that you guys are really enjoying this story my brain came up with, so enjoy the chapter. Keep the reviews coming and also have some patience with me guys, I won't abandon this story.**

* * *

"No"

"What...what do you mean 'no'?"

"That I don't want you to take me on a date."

Beca's face fell, "but you just...you just said you like me."

"I did, that's why it'll be me who takes _you_ on a date."

"I asked you first." Beca argued.

"I don't care, I'll take you on a date. Tomorrow night I'll pick you up at eight so you better prepare because I'll sweep you off your feet."

Beca grabbed Chloe by the waist and pulled her closer. "Chlo, I won't let you drive around the city. Let _me_ pick you up."

Chloe nuzzled her head between Beca's neck and breathe in her perfume. "I have Paul for that, don't worry. And stop arguing because one way or another I'll win, so tomorrow just worry about looking pretty, now let's go inside 'cause I'm kinda freezing out here."

They held hands and walked inside to the party only to find Stacie yelling at some old couple.

"I will not allow you to call my girlfriend a thief."

"Stace, calm down, honey, let us handle this."

"I will not calm down, dad. How dare she say that Bree stole that locket."

Stacie's father turned to look at the couple. "My daughter's right, Leonora, we will not allow you to call this young lady a thief."

"I'm not saying she stole it, I'm just saying that that's my daughter's locket." The lady replied with her chin held high, feeling superior.

"You're fucking saying it! You must ha-."

Aubrey placed a hand on Stacie's forearm, stopping her mid sentence. "How do you know this is your daughter's locket?," She said calmly.

"My husband and I gave it to her when she turned sixteen."

"You're probably mistaking it because this was from my mother, I've had it for a couple of years now." Aubrey replied with a knot in her throat. Whatever was happening couldn't be what she thought it was.

"Our daughter's had her name engraved inside. Ameliee Posen," The strong voice of the old man sounded for the first time since the argument had began, "I'd recognize that locket anywhere."

Stacie's jaw hit the floor.

Aubrey's face went white with shock, this couldn't be happening, this weren't her mother's parents. Beca saw her pale face and stepped right away taking her by the waist, "This can't be happening," She heard Aubrey muttering over and over again.

Stacie's parents and the couple kept the argument whilst Beca led Aubrey away from them, Chloe and Stacie hot behind them, Aubrey was getting paler by the second.

"It's okay, Bree, it's okay," Beca was murmuring into Aubrey's ear.

"They're…" She swallowed the lump in her throat, how was she supposed to refer to them. I mean, they were her family, but they practically abandoned her mother, still though, they were her mother's parents.

"What's happening?," Chloe asked, she really had no idea what the hell was happening, just that she didn't liked the fact that that old couple was basically calling Aubrey a thief.

Stacie pulled Chloe to the side to explain the situation while Beca kept trying to calm Aubrey who was by now shaking so badly.

"I'm gonna take you home okay, Bree. It's going to be okay."

"No," Her voice was shaky too, "I want...I want to know why."

"Why what, Bree? We better go home."

"Why everything, Beca. Mom needed them and they weren't there for her," She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, this was her chance to take everything out. She walked back to the elder couple who kept arguing about the locket.

"My mother was Ameliee Mitchell, she changed her name when you turned your back on her," She removed the locket and opened it, showing them the work her father had done in the engraving by her mother's request.

Inside the locket they were able to see Aubrey's mom and dad's names, both sharing the last name Mitchell and the date from when they decided to get married.

The woman gasped covering her mouth. "How couldn't I…how couldn't I recognize you, you look so much like her." She raised her wrinkly hand towards Aubrey's face but she jerked away.

"Why?"

"Why what, honey?."

"Why weren't you there for her, for us all this time?."

Beca stepped again and took Aubrey's hand, "Bree c'mon, let's go," She managed to pull Aubrey a few feet away before she took her hand out of Beca's hold.

"No! I want answers, Beca."

"Answers for what, Aubrey? They fucking left your mom! They hated your father. What answers do you want?," Beca clenched her jaw, she was getting angry by the minute, Aubrey had all the answers she needed, her mother had told her everything.

"I...I don't know, they-they are my family, Beca. They are my mother's parents."

Beca stood there, watching her cousin walk back to the people that hurt her uncle and aunt so much. She couldn't believe that Aubrey was doing this.

"Are you okay?." Chloe's voice broke her train of thought.

"Yeah." She answer coldly and walked towards the balcony, hitting the wall as hard as she could in the process. Chloe walked behind her, in the short time she had known Beca, she was able to pick when she was angry. The clenched jaw, her hands balled into fists...

Outside in the balcony Beca was pacing from side to side. "Bec, calm down," Beca didn't heard her, she was in her head, thinking about Aubrey. Chloe took Beca's hand, stopping her, she then took Beca's face in her hands, "Baby calm down." It was weird how Chloe's eyes and that pet name worked wonders with Beca's anger.

Chloe felt Beca relaxing. "She's gonna get hurt," Beca whispered," She hated the idea of her cousin getting hurt, she was the only person she had in the world.

"She's a big girl, baby. She knows what she's doing."

"No she doesn't, there's a lot of things she doesn't know about those people!."

"And why don't you tell her?."

"Because I don't wanna hurt her, Chlo. She's the only family I have," Her eyes were brimmed with tears.

"That's not true, baby, you have us," Chloe pointed at herself and her belly, "you have my parents, Stacie and Stan too. She's not your only family."

Beca hugged Chloe, she was right, she had them and Aubrey was indeed a big girl. She knew what she was getting into, "Thank you," She mumbled into Chloe's neck.

"For what?."

"For calming me down and for what you just said."

"There's no need to thank me but for what is worth, you're welcome," Chloe planted a kiss into Beca's hair. Just then she saw Aubrey and Stacie walking their way, Chloe broke the hug and moved to Beca's side keeping her arm around Beca.

"We can go now."

"Go ahead, I'll stay with Chloe," She didn't want to be close to her, at least not right now, she was still mad at her and when she was mad she had verbal diarrhea and she knew she'll regret whatever that came out of her mouth.

"You said you wanted to go."

"Well, now I don't, " Beca snapped, "I'm sure Stacie can take you home."

"I will, don't worry," She said something into Aubrey's ear.

Aubrey nodded and muttered a 'whatever' before walking away.

"Do you really wanna stay here?," Chloe asked Beca with a smirk on her lips.

"Not really but I didn't want to go home with her."

"You can stay at my house if you want," She offered taking back her place hugging Beca.

Beca raised her eyebrow and bit her lower lip, "Get your mind out of the gutter, just to sleep."

"We can do that," Beca nodded.

"Alright, let's find my parents so we can let them know we're leaving."

* * *

"i don't understand why she acts like that! She knows I've been trying to get answers about everything regarding my mom, to know if she really was hallucinating or not, which by the way I now know she wasn't. But what the fuck is wrong with Beca! They are my family whether she likes it or not."

"Bree, babe, calm down. She's just trying to protect you, besides she only has you, she probably thinks you'll change her for your grandparents and all their family." Stacie tried to reason with her, since they left the party Aubrey had been complaining about Beca's attitude.

"But I won't," Aubrey whispered, "We've been together practically since she was born, I love her with all my heart. I'd never do that to her."

"Maybe you need to tell her that, all she sees right now is you being all excited about meeting this new people, who she knows hurt your mom."

"I fucked it up, didn't I?"

"Um, just a little, yeah."

Aubrey scoffed and pushed Stacie by the shoulder, "You're supposed to say 'no, baby, you didn't' or something along those lines."

"I would never lie to you, babe" Stacie deadpanned

"Asshole."

"Love you too."

* * *

"Here, you can sleep in these," Chloe tossed a pair of shorts and a tank top to Beca.

"Where's the bathroom?."

"I've seen you naked, Beca, you can change here."

Beca shrugged and started to get undressed, as soon as Beca's shirt was off of her Chloe regretted her decision to tell Beca to change in front of her.

Her hormones were still going haywire and just looking at Beca's abs was turning her on. She turned around so she couldn't see her, Beca just smirked when she saw her doing that.

"You okay there, Chlo?."

"Yeah," Her voice a higher pitch than normal, she cleared her throat and spoke again, "Yeah, great. I'll just go wash my face," She quickly disappeared into her bathroom leaving a chuckling Beca behind.

It was good though, that Chloe had left the room, since Beca was starting to get a boner by just looking at Chloe all flustered. It took Chloe at least twenty minutes and several splashes of water before she calmed down, by the time she got out of the bathroom Beca was already in bed waiting for her.

"You sure you're okay? You were a long time in there," Beca pointed at the bathroom door.

"Yup, I needed to remove my makeup and all," She took her place next to Beca in bed, her body facing the ceiling just like Beca.

"What do you have planned for our date?."

"I won't tell you, is a surprise."

"Oh, c'mon!, tell me."

"Nope, stop asking 'cause I won't tell you."

Beca turned to face Chloe, who did the same thing as soon as she felt the movement from Beca. "I'll give you a kiss if you tell me."

"Hmm," Chloe tapped her chin, pretending to be thinking about it, "Give me the kiss first and I'll tell."

"Na, you won't tell."

"I will," Chloe laughed, "Pinky promise."

"What are you? Five?."

"Shut up and kiss me already."

"Fine," Beca murmured closing the space between them, the kiss wasn't chaste at all, as soon as her lips touched Chloe's, she ran her tongue across her lower lip.

Soon enough Chloe was on top of Beca biting and nipping at her lips, both of them having issues to control their breathing but not wanting to break the kiss. Chloe was grinding her hips into Beca's lap, moaning at the feeling of Beca's boner under her.

Beca pulled away reluctantly and took a deep breath. "We should stop, Chlo."

"Why?," Chloe moved her mouth towards Beca's neck, still biting and licking.

"Fuck," Beca groaned squeezing Chloe's hips, "I wanna do this right, Chlo. I wanna take to dates and shit before we do anything else, I don't wanna tell our babies that one night we had sex and ta-da they were made."

Chloe moved to a sitting position still on Beca's lap. "So you wanna lie to our kids?."

"That's what parents do, right? I mean they lie about Santa, the tooth fairy and all that shit. I wanna tell our kids that we met and dated and then we decided to have them, I don't want them to know that they weren't planned or whatever."

"Aww, you are _so_ cute."

"Oh, shut up. Plus is really hard to have sex with you and that belly."

"Idiot," Chloe laughed and got down from Beca's lap, "There's positions you know, last time we were at the doctor's I took some pamphlets, I'll show them to you tomorrow."

"Alright, but still, we'll wait."

"You're killing me, Bec. Would you find it weird if I asked you to hold me?."

Beca smiled and shook her head, "Not at all, come here," She opened her arms and Chloe moved closed to her nuzzling her head into Beca's neck.

"Night, Bec," She placed a kiss in Beca's neck.

"Night, Chlo," She whispered.

* * *

 **Beca and Chloe will take things slow now, it won't be like 'i like you, you're my girlfriend now' so bear with me. See ya guys next chapter. ✌**


	21. Chapter 21

**Took me long enough lol but things have been crazier and shittier than ever. Like I said on the last chapter, I'm not leaving and or dropping this story.**

 **Thanks to a playlist someone sent me, I had the enough inspiration to write this, so if you have a cool playlist you can always send it to me via pm, I love hearing new music.**

 **Williams1 and Guest:** I'm guessing you are the same(? But anyway, I don't write as Chloe since I identify myself more to Beca than Chloe and is really hard for me to write her pov, but I'll try to do it even tho I don't promise anything

 **There was another review that I can't find anymore(edit, I found it lol), Kiimi: is 'And' not 'Amd'... you can always stop reading this story dude, I really wouldn't mind.**

 **Enjoy the chapter guys and see ya on the next one!**

* * *

The numbness in her left arm was the first thing that Beca felt— or didn't felt? —the next morning.

Red hair sprawled all over her face and chest, arm and leg draped around her waist and legs.

It was like having a fucking tick stuck to you, but it was a nice feeling, Beca had missed this feeling since Chloe decided to move out of her apartment. She missed waking up next to Chloe, she missed the smell of her hair and the warm feeling of her body.

She missed _Chloe._

She was busy creeping out on Chloe's sleeping face when the ringtone of her phone scared the crap out of her. Kinsley's name appeared across the screen along with a picture of her doing silly faces— when she took that picture, Beca will never know —.

She hurried to pick it up before it woke Chloe but it was too late, sleepy bright blue eyes were staring at her under narrowed eyebrows. Beca shrugged sheepishly before putting the phone close to her ear.

Kinsley told her she was calling to remind her about their interview and that she'll see her in an hour at her parents house. Finishing the call she got a text from her with the address.

She was way too comfortable in Chloe's bed with Chloe next to her but she had agreed to the interview the night before so she was going to stick to her word.

After asking Chloe if she could borrow some clothes, she went to take a shower leaving a pouting Chloe in bed. The shower was more than relaxing, when she got out of the bathroom she found Chloe asleep again and decided to not wake her up. She wrote a note letting her know that she was coming back a couple of hours later and placed it under Chloe's phone.

On her way out she found Dakota reading in the living room and after sharing some pleasantries she left the house. Promising Dakota that she was coming back later that day.

The interview with Kinsley was weird, mainly because it was weird to talk about her music and how she worked at Stan's club. It was also weird because Kinsley did a mini photo shoot with her saying her boss wanted pictures with the article.

It was nice to talk to Kinsley though, it hadn't been too long since they had met but she felt really comfortable with the girl. It was nice to have another person to talk to that wasn't her cousin or Stan.

After leaving Kinsley's house she made her way back to Chloe's, it was an awesome day so far and she couldn't wait for her date with Chloe.

The door was thrown open startling her a little, she wasn't waiting such a fast response, it was one of the maids in the house who opened the door and when Beca stepped inside the house she saw Chloe hurrying down the stairs. Looking beautiful as always.

"You're back," she threw her arms around Beca's neck and kissed her cheek. "Why are you wet?."

"Oh, shit, let me go outside to take this thing off. It's snowing." Beca started walking back towards the door but Chloe grabbed her by the hand stopping her.

"It's snowing?!" Chloe asked with furrowed eyebrows and walked to the window to look outside. "Are you kidding me…"

"What's wrong weirdo," Beca laughed, "don't you like snow?"

"I do," she turned around to look at Beca, "In fact, I love it, though I'm not it's fan right now. I hate it right now."

"Why?." Beca was taken back by the answer, it could be the hormones that were making her act all bipolar.

"It's our date night, Beca. I was supposed to take you out and sweep you off your feet and make you fall in love with me and all that but now I can't, thanks to the freaking snow!." Chloe's voice went from a quiet whine to a really loud scream.

"Hey, calm down," Beca took Chloe's face into her hands and pulled her close, "breathe deep, we can go on our date any other day."

"No, w-" Chloe stopped talking and got lost looking at Beca's eyes with her mouth forming an 'o'

"Did you broke?." She asked whilst poking Chloe on the belly.

"I got it!," She yelled and slapped Beca's hand away, "be right back." Chloe ran as much as a pregnant woman can up the stairs leaving Beca all confused at the bottom of the stairs.

"She just got an idea."

"Holy fuck! The hell dude? You scared me." Beca put a hand on her chest.

Eli blinked at her, "I live here."

"I know! But I didn't expect you. Anyway, why do you say she just got an idea?."

"That's her idea face, anyway…" Eli turned his body to Beca. "Want some waffles?"

"Uh….sure, why not."

"Go to the kitchen, mom and pa are there. I'll go get Chlo."

Eli went upstairs to get her sister whilst Beca walked into the kitchen. She found Dakota standing in front of the stove cooking something and Mark sitting at the counter reading some book.

"Beca! You're back." Dakota was the first one to notice her.

She nodded. "I am, need some help with that?" She pointed at the skillet in Dakota's hand.

"No way, take a seat next to Mark, I'm almost done honey."

Beca did as she was told and took a seat next to Mark, noticing now that he put down the book, that he was reading 'The art of war'.

"Beca."

"Sir...quite interesting reading you doing there."

"It sure is. Our daughter happened to tell us she's taking you on a date, we're glad that you guys are done bullshitting around and got straight to the point."

The use of such colorful word caught Beca and Dakota— who threw a blueberry at Mark's head after she scolded him —of guard but left Beca with a smirk on her lips and her eyebrows a bit raised. "Uh, yeah, I uh, I think it was time to do it. Gotta admit I love your use of the 'bullshitting' word, sir."

"We're grownups, Beca, I think I'm allowed to say those types of words even though my wife is obviously against it." He took the blueberry from the table where it fell after hitting his head and tossed it into his mouth.

"Okay, I'm done with my plans and I hope you enjoy our night out." Chloe entered the kitchen making her announcement and dropping a kiss on Beca's cheek in the process.

"You're lucky I managed to convince her there was no need for an helicopter in all of this," Beca's face went from a smile from the kiss to one of horror when she heard what Eli said, he laughed throwing his head back and after a few seconds he informed her that he was just kidding.

By then Dakota was already serving the waffles, orange juice, coffee and cut up pieces of fruit to their respective owners.

* * *

"I was planning on this amazing picnic at a botanic garden a friend of my dad owns but he had to close it thanks to the snow, so this is the best second thing I thought about." Chloe said when they stepped out of the SUV, they were in front of a way too fancy restaurant.

Beca was more than nervous and uncomfortable since her choice of clothes wasn't the best for this type of restaurant but Chloe reassured her that she was fine and that she looked really beautiful.

The inside of the restaurant was even fancier and when the host saw Chloe he immediately went to greet her and asked them to follow him. Trailing behind the host they came face to face with none other than Victoria.

"I see they haven't banned the trash like you from places like this." She directed her jab to Chloe but it was Beca who got offended and immediately stepped up in front of her to say all the shit she had at the tip of her tongue, but Chloe's hand on the small of her back made her relax and forget whatever she was about to say.

"It's not worth it, I won't let anything or anyone, let alone her, ruin our night." She said to Beca and moved around Victoria to follow the host who was waiting at them close to a door. Victoria of course, was left fuming and shooting daggers at them.

The host took Chloe and Beca up some narrowed steps and into a dark room.

"We prepared everything as you ordered, Miss Beale." He moved to the wall and moving some buttons a faint light came alive illuminating the whole room.

There was a small round table in the middle with rose petals around it, a couch in front of a huge window looking at the city and a bunch of candles that were being lit by the host who when he was finished left the room telling them the waiter was ready for them whenever they needed him.

"This is…" Beca was floored, she expected to eat at the main restaurant with all that rich and judgy people but now that she was here, seeing something Chloe had planned for them left her without words, "I really don't know what to say, Chlo, this is beautiful."

Chloe smiled, "I'm glad you like it, c'mon let's seat and call our waiter." She took Beca's hand and guided her to the table but before she had the chance to get close, Beca pulled her towards one of the chairs and pull it out for her.

When the waiter entered the room he gave them their menus, as soon as Beca's eyes saw the food in the menu she had to take a second look, she just couldn't believe it, "Is this…Uh is it a joke?" She asked looking at Chloe.

"No, I want you to feel comfortable. The location changed because the snow ruined my plans, but I kept everything else, even the menu," She gave her menu back to the waiter, "I'll take the burger, lots of fries and a chocolate milkshake please."

"Uh, um…" Beca took another minute to look at her menu again, "I guess I'll take the...taco bell?. You really have that?" She asked the waiter who in turn just smiled and nodded.

"We have nacho cheese, fiery and cool ranch doritos."

"Ooh, great. I'll have the nacho cheese tacos and a sprite, please."

"So tell me about your grandma." Chloe started the conversation once their food was served.

Beca took a sip of her sprite and sighed, "She was amazing and crazy," She chuckled, "that's the only way I can describe her and don't get me wrong, I say it in the best way possible. Have you seen the Harry Potter movies?." She asked Chloe who gave her a 'duh' look.

"Okay fine, that was a stupid question," Beca admitted, "uh, she was like a mix between Augusta, Neville's grandma and Mrs. Wesley. I mean she didn't dressed as awful as Neville's grandma but she was just as crazy, she was a rocker, always wearing leather, grandpa was the same. She loved hearing Elvis Presley's music, Chuck Berry and all those, she made the house shake with how loud she listened her music.

"She wasn't like any other ladies in the neighborhood but no one dared to make fun of her or say anything in general. They knew not to mess with the Mitchell family, either grandpa, dad or my uncle would beat their asses off if they did. I kept their tradition going." There was a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I think I've seen your 'tradition'." Chloe laughed, she wanted to ask about Beca's parents too but she didn't wanted to bring the mood down. "Since we met I've been wondering if you were teased or bullied by your…'condition'?."

"Not really, I mean outside my family just the doctors knew I was born like this. I never had a problem with that, at least not as a kid, as a grownup it had been hard to find a girlfriend or to even have one night stands. I mean, you know you were my first."

"But, were you trying to find someone?," Chloe asked with a jealousy tone.

"To be honest, I wasn't. I've always been conscious that I'm not really normal and that that might freak people, especially girls, so I never really tried. I don't think I even would've told you about it if I wasn't drunk that night and I really don't regret doing it." She grabbed Chloe's hand and placed a kiss on it.

"I'm glad you don't regret it."

"So tell me about you."

"Well, unlike you, I was bullied as a kid. I was already the freak of the class because of my red hair, but I was picked on the most because I was really chubby. That's how I met Stacie actually, she stood up for me against this kid who was saying mean things to me," Chloe laughed remembering that day, "She punched him straight in the face, she was put in timeout but the next day when she came to talk to me she said it was worth it."

"I would've liked to see that," Beca joined her laughing, "Did you ever tell your parents about that kid?."

"I did but after Stacie took care of him, I didn't want them to know I couldn't defend myself, even though I couldn't."

They kept talking about their life's, always leaving the heavy parts aside to keep the light mood. In general it was an amazing night so far.

Paul was waiting for them at the entrance when they got out of the restaurant and took them to the next part of their date.

They arrived to their destination half an hour later, Beca couldn't see where they were since Chloe had cover her eyes with her hands. With Paul's help they got down of the SUV and went inside the place.

Chloe removed her hands away from Beca's eyes, letting her see where they were. After a minute of trying to adjust her eyes to the light, Beca saw they were at an ice skating ring.

Again, Beca was surprised and without words by this.

"It sucks right? Damn it, I knew it sucked but you know the snow ruined my plans so I had to improvised and my stupid brain came up with th-."

Her rant was stopped by Beca's lips on her, she relaxed and started to kiss back. When she was enjoying it the most, Beca stepped back, loving the way Chloe moved forward following her lips.

"It doesn't suck, it's perfect. Though is kind of dangerous for a pregnant woman."

"Yeah, that just came to mind." Chloe sighed defeated, "Let's just go, I'm sorry for this stupid date, I'm sure is the worst you've ever had." She grabbed Beca's hand to go back outside but Beca stopped her.

"Is not stupid, Chlo. Just being with you makes it the best date and night in my whole life. It may be dangerous but we can seat at some bench and enjoy the music."

"Are you sure?," Beca nodded, "Okay then. Lead the way."

* * *

"I'd loved to stay the night but it's been so incredible that I don't want to ruin it." They were standing outside the door of Chloe's house, she had just invited Beca to stay the night since it was really late.

"You wouldn't, there's nothing you can do to ruin tonight. And you know my parents are okay with you staying here."

Beca got lost in Chloe's lips and took her a couple of seconds to respond. "Okay then." Her voice came out as a whisper, she looked back at Chloe's lips again, "there's something I want to do properly before we go inside though. Something I wanted to do since our date started."

She moved forward placing her hands on Chloe's hips and captured her lips between hers. Caught by surprise Chloe stumbled backwards making her back hit the door but she responded the kiss right away.

They broke the kiss with Beca biting and pulling Chloe's lower lip, and a moan escaping Chloe's opened mouth.

"Let's not waste any more time." Chloe said pulling Beca inside the house.


	22. Chapter 22

**Filler chapter(? I don't know, I'm sleepy and probably high lol. I was thinking that I have like a couple of more chapters to finish this story (I won't say how many cuz then I'll may add something or I'll made them shorter or whatever) Anyway I know this one's short but I hope you guys like it. I'm not getting that much feedback lately so probably you don't like it or read it anymore but I appreciate the ones that do leave their comments and love.**

 **Isaiah Flamez; keep in mind they were never together as a couple, so this is them getting together. I'll try to keep it that way.**

 **Barenacapella; In this chapter she's 6 months, that's why the story it's coming to an end, I'll finish it when they're born.**

 **On to the story, enjoy! Lots all love for all of ya!❣ ✌**

* * *

"Stop staring you creep." She heard Beca chuckle and it made her smile.

"It's really hard not to." It was Beca's response.

"What were you thinking about?." She guessed that Beca was probably freaking out thanks to the talk they had the day before their date.

"About last night, I told you I wanted to take all this slow but I ruined it at the first chance I had."

Chloe got up and straddled Beca's lap. "Hey, you didn't ruined anything, everything about yesterday was perfect Becs, everything." She placed a soft kiss on Beca's lips, "I understand you want to tell our babies a huge romantic story about us and how they were conceived and we can still do that. They don't need to know how everything actually happened."

Beca sighed and leaned her forehead against Chloe's. "I know, and I know I'm making all this weird, is just...they're not even here and they already mean the world to me. I want them to know they were loved and wanted from the beginning."

"And they will, as long as we're there for them, they'll know." Chloe closed the little space that was left between their faces and kissed Beca, she tried to deepened the kiss but when Beca didn't opened her mouth she moved her head back. "Stop thinking about it." She went for another kiss and this time it was Beca the one who deepened the kiss.

* * *

"You know Beca, this a big house but I was still able to hear you defiling my little sister and I'm not liking it at all." Eli said when he saw Chloe and Beca walking into the kitchen where he was having breakfast.

Beca's eyes went wide and she turned to look at Chloe and then back at Eli, "Uh I…Sorry?"

"Stop it, Eli. Don't worry, he's just messing with you, he stays at the other house. By the way, where's mama and daddy?"

"Work. I'm going to the mall to check a few stores, you guys wanna come with me?."

"Ooh, sure, I'll go." Chloe answered placing a plate full of food in front of Beca and returning to the stove to serve another for her.

"I have to go back home, I have work in a couple of hours so…"

"You really have to?." The pout on Chloe's face was really hard to resist but Beca had to work and go back to her place.

"I don't want to, but I have to."

"Alright, eat then."

They ate making conversation, thankfully not about Beca and Chloe's sex life anymore but about Elijah confessing he was thinking about proposing to his girlfriend and about Chloe's pregnancy.

The babies were healthy and growing perfectly, they still didn't want to know their gender yet.

.

Walking inside the apartment Beca found her cousin sitting on their couch reading one of her books.

"Morning." Beca mumbled

"Hey."

Beca was still pissed at Aubrey's choices regarding her grandparents but in the end they were still family. "Um, I was thinking of going to get some decorations for the apartment and food for Christmas."

There was like two weeks left for Christmas and they hadn't decorated the apartment like the years before.

"Actually… uh, my grandparents invited me to their house that day. You can come with me."

Beca felt like she was being stabbed in the heart repeatedly but she didn't let that feeling show in her face. "Nah, it's cool. Um, Chloe invited me to her house anyway, I'll just tell her I'm in." She walked to her room not wanting to talk with Aubrey anymore. Chloe's invitation was a total lie.

"Beca.." Aubrey knocked into Beca's door. "Baby, can we talk?."

After scratching her head for a couple of seconds Beca opened the door not even letting Aubrey getting in. "Sure, what about?."

"Can I come in?."

"Um, okay." Beca moved aside and went to sit at her desk chair. "Go ahead."

"I just want you to know that even though I now have my grandparents you're still my cousin and I love you with all my heart, nothing's gonna change that."

"Yeah, I can totally see that." Beca replied sarcastically. "You know it's cool, you don't owe me and I don't owe you anything, you can do whatever you want."

"Stop acting like a child Beca, I'm trying to have a civil conversation with you but you always make everything about you!."

"Everything about me? Everything I've done is for _you_! _Everything!_ You wanted to move 'cause you couldn't take being in the same place where all our family is buried, we moved. You wanted to go to college, I got two fucking jobs. You wanted to go to a fucking party, I gave you everything I had saved just so you had fun for a night. So don't tell me everything is about me, Aubrey!."

"You don't need to throw everything you've done at my face, because I know what you've done and I'm really grateful for it. Besides, you don't need to worry about any of that or about working two jobs, my grandparents already took care of my whole tuition and in the next couple of days you'll have the money you've paid so far."

"I'm not fucking throwing it at your face Aubrey, if I did and I'm doing all of this is because I love you and I wanna see you out of this shithole, I want you to have a better fucking life than what we've had so far!. And you know nothing about them, Aubrey, at what cost they'll do all that, huh?."

"And what do you know, huh?! You don't know them either!."

"I know more than you think but you can go ahead and see the real them on your own. I won't be there for you when you come back crawling and crying. Now please, get out of my room, I have to change to go to work."

Aubrey left the room in tears, this so wasn't the talk she wanted to have with beca. She just hoped that this time Beca was wrong.

* * *

"How was your date with the little monster?." Eli asked whilst looking around at the store where they were at.

"Don't call her like that." Chloe giggled. "It was perfect, I can't wait for our next date."

"Do you guys plan on going further with all of this, I mean, you guys are already having babies, so…"

"We haven't talked about it, but, eventually I think we will. She's so different from the people I've met and I really want to try for something bigger with her." She pointed at one of the rings inside the display case. "How about that one?."

"It's pretty but, I don't know. I want something perfect for her...Do you think this is the right thing to do?"

"You've been together for a while, Eli. Don't let her go, you don't have to propose or buy the ring right now, just let her you want a future with her 'cause she'll get tired."

Eli turned to look at his sister for a moment. "When did you became so smart?."

"Hey!" Chloe punched him in the arm. "I've always been smart, asshole."

"You once licked a wall just 'cause it was brown and you thought it was made of chocolate." Elijah deadpanned.

"I was five! And you convinced me."

He laughed at loud remembering the way Chloe's face scrunched at the awful taste of the paint. "I still can't believe you did that."

"Whatever." Chloe mumbled. "Are you getting the ring or not? Because I'm hungry and I wanna eat, like right now."

"Fuck it, I'll buy it." He called the girl that was attending them, he told her which ring he wanted and handed his credit card to her.

"That'll be a great story to tell your future kids."

* * *

"Aubrey, honey! Glad you could make it, even though you are twenty minutes late." Leonora didn't even bother to stand up from her chair, she just raised her hand for Aubrey to kiss it.

"I'm sorry grandma, I couldn't find a bus that'll leave close here."

"What are those clothes you're wearing." The lady made a disgusted face looking Aubrey up and down.

"Uh, my everyday clothes."

"You need to dress better, Posen's don't dress like homeless people." It was the first time since her arrival that Desmond Posen talked. Aubrey looked at him and gave him a tight lip smile.

"After our lunch we'll go shopping, we'll dress you as you're supposed to dress." Leonora said taking a sip of her wine.

"Thank you, grandma."

"Here's the check for that cousin of yours" Desmond slip a check towards Aubrey. "And it'll be nice for you to move out of the apartment you share with her. We don't like her 'ways' and the way she dresses."

"I- I can't do that, I've live with her since my parents die. I can't leave her alone."

"You have to grow up, no granddaughter of mine will associate with that kind of people and you certainly won't live in that horrible place you live." Desmond argued and before Aubrey could say anything else a waiter came to take their orders.

' _So far Beca was right, I know nothing about them'_ She really was hoping for something better but so far she just wanted to go home and ask for Beca's forgiveness.

.

"Woah, isn't that Beca's cousin?."

Chloe turned to look at where Elijah was pointing, it definitely was Aubrey, with her grandparents. "Um, yeah that's her."

"Why is she with the Posen's? Does she now they are Satan's relative's?."

Chloe had to chuckle at that, they really were awful. "It turns out they are her grandparents."

"Oh, shit...Beca's too?."

She shook her head. "No, just Aubrey's. Her mom is that girl they talk about all the time."

"The ungrateful one." Eli used his fingers to make air quotes. "That left them to run away with a low life?."

"That'll be her, yeah."

"Man, I'm guessing she doesn't know the way they talk about her parents?."

Chloe sighed, she knew what Beca was talking about the night of the party, she had heard the Posen's talking horribly about Aubrey's parents basically all the time she got to be near them. "She doesn't."

"I wouldn't like to be her. They can go to church and pray all they want but they will definitely burn in hell." It was a harsh comment but they were horrible people, no one in their circle liked them but money weighed more than their actions.

* * *

 **Oh, btw, I'm writing another story (I know, I still suck at them but it's like therapy for me lol) I'm still trying to figure out if I should post it along with this one or until I'm finished so yeah, stay tuned. See ya!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Faster and longer update! I know, I know, I'm awesome (yeah right lol)**

 **roaringfaith: I really hope that I get better the more I write, since I just keep doing it lol. Thanks for the nice words.**

 **becawesome: Thanks for the love, and yes, Chloe is in it to win it :p**

 **March 5 guest: thanks for the offer and that'll be great but I hate bothering people plus I'm really impatient (another of my great qualities lol) so I'll be poking you all the time. Also it's kinda hard to get in contact with you since we can't pm lol**

 **Hope you like the chapter guys. Love for all of ya and I'm always here if you need anything**

* * *

 **Crush [12:31] Can I come over to your place?**

 **[12:34] Of course. Everything okay?**

Chloe didn't got a reply to her message, something was up and she was pretty sure Beca was pissed.

About twenty minutes later she heard a knock on her window, it scared the crap out of her and was about to call her brother to come out and check what it was when she heard Beca's voice whispering her name.

She opened the blinds and saw Beca leaning her face against the window, Chloe let her in and Beca went straight to Chloe's bed.

Beca had her fist balled into fist balls and she was tightening her jaw so hard, Chloe was afraid she might hurt her teeth.

Chloe sat next to her. "Come here." She pulled her close to her side and hugged, neither of them saying anything.

The minutes went by in silence until Beca pulled a piece of paper out of her hoodie and handed it to Chloe. She skimmed through the paper and was surprised when she saw what it was and by who it was signed.

"I'm moving out of the apartment. With that I can get a nice one, maybe even with a room for the babies."

"Why do you want to move out?."

Beca sniffled. "She's not the same anymore, she's got a better family than me now. Eventually we were going to have to go separate ways so, my as well be now."

"Beca, they are in no way, shape or form better than you. How do you think Aubrey will feel if you tell her this."

"She won't even care, so what gives." Beca shrugged

"Beca look at me." When Beca refused to look at Chloe, she took Beca's cheeks and force her to do it. "She is your cousin,you guys are practically sisters, she loves you and of course she cares about what you do."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better but I know she doesn't. Can we please talk about something else?." Chloe saw the pleading look on Beca's face.

"Alright, what do you want to talk?."

"How are our babies?."

"They're perfect, just kicking the living days out of my blatter."

For the first time in the whole afternoon Beca laughed. "They'll be soccer players when they grow up."

"Hell no! They'll be CEO's of a huge company just like me or a Dj slash music producer like their mommy."

She felt something, a weird feeling in her stomach, something she'd never felt before but didn't dwelled on it. "You're still in college." Beca deadpanned instead.

"Yeah, but as soon as I get my degree and all of that, I will be."

"That'll be nice, for them to have a great job. I don't want them working serving plates or washing dishes." Beca said stroking Chloe's belly that by now was about the size of a basketball, or maybe a little bigger. The babies were kicking like crazy.

"It's an honest job though." Chloe threaded their fingers.

"It is, but I don't want that for them. I want a good future for them, I want them to have everything I didn't and I know I wasn't that excited about them when I first found out but, everything's change now."

"Everything's change for me too, not just with them but with everything in my life, you included."

"Why me?." Beca raised an eyebrow.

"At first I was a brat and thought you were this asshole who was just trying to annoy me. Now I see the real you and I love the way you are."

"To be honest, I _was_ just annoying you." Beca laughed when Chloe hit her in the stomach. "But just because like you said, you were a bratty little girl who wanted everyone to be at your service. But not anymore, and I love that too."

They were both dying to say they loved each other but in their own way they knew it was too early to say it. Yes, their whole relationship was all backwards and a mess but it was their mess and they were happy with it.

Biting her tongue to stop those 3 words from slipping out of her mouth Beca changed the subject. "Did Eli found a ring?."

"Yeah, he was like 'fuck it, I'm getting this one' after like an hour of being there."

"Wow, what a great story to tell at their wedding." They both laughed.

"That's exactly what I said!."

"What did you do after that?."

Chloe turned to her side facing Beca, prompting her to do the same. "He took me to eat and then for ice cream."

"You and your ice cream." Beca shook her head. "It's fucking freezing outside and you're eating ice cream, woman!."

"Shut up. I like it, I like eating cold things when it's cold outside, especially ice cream."

"Don't I know it, your mom stealthy made me throw the trash the other day before I left to see Kinsley and there were _a lot_ of ice cream carton's."

Chloe gasped. "There were not!." Beca just nodded trying to stop the smile that was starting to form on her smiled at Beca's face and sighed. "I like being like this with you." Chloe had noticed Beca had relaxed since she got there and she felt good knowing she had that effect on Beca.

"I like it too, it's nice." Beca dropped her gaze to Chloe's lips and was getting closer to her but before anything happened her phone's ringtone interrupted them.

Groaning Beca took it out of her jeans pocket and saw it was Stacie. "Yeah?."

" _Do you know where Aubrey is?."_ She sounded anxious.

"At the apartment, that's where I saw her last."

" _She not there Beca, I just got out of the building, I've been looking all day for her and she's not answering her phone, she wasn't at the coffee shop either. I'm going crazy!."_

"Woah, calm down. If she's not at any of those places she's probably at her grandparents."

She heard Stacie hitting something. " _Why didn't I thought of that. I call you later to tell you if I found her, tell Chloe I said hi."_

"Don't bother, and I'll tell her. Take care." She hung up her phone and turned back to face Chloe who was looking expectantly at her. "She couldn't find Aubrey."

"And you're not worried about it?."

"She's a big girl, Chlo. I'm done babysitting her."

Again Chloe knew when to drop the subject, it was weird how fast she picked that up about Beca. "Did you ate?."

"Mhm." Beca was already sleepy and didn't cared about food right now, which was weird 'cause food was before everything...well, maybe not Chloe and their babies.

"At what time?."

Beca burrowed her head into Chloe's neck and mumbled. "Dunno, when I arrived at work, I think." Chloe got up from the bed immediately. "Where're you going, I was really comfy?."

"To the kitchen, c'mon. There's still leftovers from dinner and you can stay here, you know mom and dad won't mind."

* * *

"This is not the time to be bothering people, Ms Conrad." Mr Posen said when he opened the door to his mansion.

"It is when I haven't heard from my girlfriend all day. Where is she?." Stacie tried to pass through the man but he didn't allowed it.

"She's asleep, I will give her your message and she probably will call you in the morning."

"I want to see her right now, or I'll make a lot of noise that I'll wake up the whole city."

Aubrey had been listening to their conversation and walked down the stairs towards the door. "It's okay, grandpa."

"It's not okay, Aubrey, no respectable young woman should have visitors this late at night let alone this kind of visitors." He looked at Stacie up and down before he left them alone.

"What did they do to you?." Stacie noticed right away Aubrey's red and puffy eyes.

"Nothing, I had a fight with Beca and I didn't feel like expending the night alone at the apartment." She took Stacie's hand and led her to the steps in front of the door.

"And is that a reason to not answer my calls or messages?." Stacie asked annoyed.

"I was with my grandparents the whole day, and I think they don't like that we are a couple, Stace. I'm sorry for not answering but I didn't want to get in a fight with them."

"Why didn't you come home with me? You know you can count on me for everything."

"I don't know, I felt the fight was stupid and I knew they wouldn't ask any questions." Aubrey placed her head on Stacie's shoulder whilst she put her arm around Aubrey's waist.

"What did you fight about?."

"I gave her a check my grandpa gave me to repay everything she has paid at the university but she didn't want to take it so we kinda started like a tug o' war and well, here I am. She left the apartment before me."

"How do you think she felt about that, Aubrey? You just disregarded everything she's done for you." Stacie got to know all the sacrifices —small or big— that Beca had done for Aubrey throughout the years and hell yeah she was getting pissed at Aubrey's antics, she was already a little mad hearing that Aubrey wasn't answering her calls because of her grandparents.

"She's done all those things, including paying your tuition because she loves you, because you are basically her sister and wants the best for you and you go in front of her and give her a piece of paper like saying all her effort and sacrifices meant nothing to you! That's bullshit and you know it Aubrey!." By that point Stacie was standing and yelling moving her hands erratically, when she heard the front door open she took a deep breath and a step back from her.

"It's time for you to go." Desmond said. "And I don't want your bad influence around my granddaughter anymore, so don't you get close to her ever again. Posen's don't do that indecencies, Aubrey will find a boyfriend and you'll be nothing but the past."

Aubrey was just sitting there without saying a word. "Are you really going to let him do that? Do you want me out of your life?." Aubrey was still silent, after a few more seconds Stacie spoke again. "Fine!." She threw her arms in the air. "If that's what you want, then I won't bother you again but I hope you think about all that you're doing _and_ losing for people you barely know." She said the last part of her speech in a whisper and started walking towards her car.

* * *

Beca was aimlessly walking around the supermarket trying to buy some food for her solo Christmas dinner tomorrow night when she stumbled across Stacie, she looked bad, like real bad.

"You look like shit, dude." She was wearing dark grey sweatpants and a white hoodie with a few stains.

"Thanks, I feel like it too."

"What happened?." She had a vague idea of what had happened and she honestly had no intentions and or wanted to talk about it, she honestly just asked to be but at the way Stacie's eyes filled with tears she knew she had no other choice.

Asking Stacie to go for a coffee a few blocks away she got to hear everything that had happened a few days ago. Her cousin was really acting like a bitch, she understand that for the first time since her parents and grandma died she had another family, a rich family. And it's not that Aubrey was a gold digger or anything along the lines but since Beca can remember, Aubrey wondered and dreamed about that life. She was defending her, but she understood where Aubrey was standing.

And that's exactly what she told to Stacie, in the end she agreed with Beca but they also agreed that that wasn't the way to act.

They talked a couple of hours about their week, about their plans for Christmas and after Beca paid for their coffees they went separate ways not before making plans to get together at the Beale mansion one of these days.

When she got home she placed the groceries bags on the small table in the kitchen and looked around the apartment, it look sad and kinda creepy without Aubrey there, but she had to get used to it. Taking a deep breath to stop the tears that had started to form in her from falling she started arranging all the bags items where they belonged.

* * *

"It's Beca coming today, sweetheart?." Dakota asked her daughter from where she was getting a Turkey ready to go into the oven.

"No she won't, mama. I asked her but she said she and Aubrey always spend this day together but maybe they can join us tomorrow."

"Hopefully." Dakota got closed to her daughter and eyed the 'dessert' Chloe was working on. "What did you say that was?.

"It's a trifle, mama." Chloe stated proudly.

"Oh-kay, keep working on it, you're doing it great." Dakota started to take a few ingredients for another dessert knowing full well that a few of the ingredients Chloe was using weren't actually in the recipe. She just didn't had the heart to tell Chloe, who look so proud and into it.

"Guess what I heard today." Eli talked whilst he took a handful of the strawberries Chloe was using for her dessert before his hand was slapped away. He stopped and looked at the thing Chloe was doing, before he had the chance to say anything, Dakota stuck a spoonful of stuffing. He eyed his mother suspiciously and after a head shake from her he decided to say nothing about Chloe's cooking skills.

"What did you heard?." Dakota asked.

"I was at the Conrad's house and Stacie told Stan and me that the little monster..." Hearing the nickname her brother had picked for Beca, Chloe stopped everything she was doing and listened to her brother attentively. "...was spending the day alone at her apartment since Aubrey was being a biatch and decided to spent her Christmas at her grandparents. So I was thinking maybe Chloe and I can go there and kidnap her for the day so she can be with us."

"No one's kidnapping anyone, Elijah." Mark said entering the kitchen, he had heard everything his son said. "Why don't we finish all of this and take the party to Beca's apartment?."

.

Beca woke up when she heard knocking, no, scratch that, she heard _pounding_ in her door. She had fallen asleep on her couch so she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got up to see what all the ruckus was about.

When she opened the door she was met with the four Beale's standing in the hall with trays, bags, containers and boxes in their hands. All of them wearing matching Christmas knitted sweaters, it was like seen the Weasley's.

"Seriously Becs, you were sleeping?." Chloe said exasperated.

"What are you doing here?." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay, that came out wrong, but seriously, shouldn't you being at your place doing all kinds of Christmas stuff."

"We should but we're not and now excuse me but I need to sit down. Those flights of stairs killed me." Mark passed through the door setting the bags he was holding on the small coffee table and plopped on the couch.

"By the second flight he was already wheezing and coughing." Elijah pipped in laughing.

"You'll get to my age soon, so don't laugh." His father warned him.

By then all of them had made themselves at home, Dakota and Chloe on the kitchen getting all the food out of their containers. Mark was still at the couch and Elijah was moving around setting a bunch of Christmas lights all around and a Christmas tree she had just notice.

She was just standing there, still by the door, taking everything all in. Something thrown at her face took her out of her mind and taking the item she saw it was a sweater, the same one all the others were wearing. She now felt like Harry Potter when he received that awful knitted sweater with the huge H in the front.

Luckily, this one didn't have a 'B' on it.

"We heard somewhere that you were spending the day alone, so we decided to get the party here and spend it like the family that we are." Mark said.

"Why didn't you told us, little monster? That you were spending the day alone?." He put her in a headlock and ruffled her hair.

She playfully punched him in the stomach and pushed him away from her. "I-I don't know."

"Let's not dwell on it, we are here and we're going to have fun. Now, Beca, sweety, put that sweater on and change those sweatpants, they have more cheetos stains than the own bag."

Chloe got close to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I know this are awful but it's a Beale tradition, so you have to wear it." She whispered in her ear.

Not wanting to be rude to them she immediately put it on, she also went into her room to put on some jeans. When she came out her apartment looked like on of those houses in the movies with all the lights, Christmas tree and shit like in the movies, it was way different from what she did with Aubrey but a nice different.

"So we're going to eat here, but we're all going back to the house at night to open the presents tomorrow morning." Mark informed her.

"Yeah, of course I understand, it's already great that you came to spend the day here with me, I couldn't ask you to stay the night too."

"You are coming with us, so by the end of the night have a bag ready."

She looked at Mark surprised by his statement but nodded anyway.

There was no place in the coffee table and on the small kitchen bar that wasn't filled with food, drinks and desserts. There was also no place where they all could sit down to eat so Mark, Dakota and Chloe took the couch with their plates on their laps whilst Elijah and Beca took the floor on each side of the coffee table.

It was a weird setup and even weirder too look at this people who were accustomed to eat at a proper table, with proper utensils and not plastic plates and cutlery but they looked fine with it, they looked happy.

And Beca was happy, she really was, she went from wanting to spend the whole day in bed sleeping so she couldn't notice that that for the first time she wasn't with her cousin to be laughing and joking around with the Beale's. She couldn't remember the day she felt like this since the day her parents died.

* * *

Meanwhile Aubrey was bored out of her mind and heartbroken, since the day her grandfather told Stacie to go away she hadn't been answering her calls or texts, she even went to see her at her work but she refused to see her.

She hated herself for not standing up against her grandfather but she wanted to be in good terms with them. She spent all day listening at her grandmother droning on and on about what was wrong with the world, yelling at the service people to do their job as they were supposed to and telling Aubrey to sit straight. She just wanted to blow her brains out and get out of her misery.

Aubrey still didn't understand why she could put up with all of this, she just wanted a family, someone who'd be there for her, supporting her, wanting the best for her and her happiness. She just now realized that that family she wanted so much was Beca, she had been there for her through everything and she let that go because of this people.

She just now understood what Stacie had said that night, the last night she saw her and heard from her.

She was pulled, yanked, from her musings when she heard her father's name, both her grandmother and grandfather were spewing shit about him, how he was a nobody who screw her mother, how he was a worthless piece of shit.

She couldn't stand it anymore, she stood up and started yelling at them, telling them how horrible they were and how much pity she felt for them. How they were alone in a night they were supposed to spend with family and friends because no one wanted to be around them, that no one liked them and ran out of the house.

It was late and Aubrey knew it, but she needed to go home, her real home. Where Beca and Stacie were, she stopped a car a few blocks away from her grandparents house and gave the driver the address to her apartment.

When she got there she saw all the Christmas lights and the tree and she got sad, Beca had done all of this and she wasn't there to help her. She wasn't there for her.

Aubrey immediately went to Beca's room, she knocked a few times and when there was no answer she opened the door, the room was empty. She had forgotten that Beca told her a few days before that she was spending the day at Chloe's.

Sighing in defeat she went to her room and laid down on her bed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her vision was a little blurry but she sent two messages to the most important people in her life, Beca and Stacie.

She fell asleep without getting a reply from any of them.

* * *

 **Okay, for some of you the Aubrey thing might have gone way too fast for others it may be just the right thing but I didn't want to spend another 3 or 4 chapters getting deeper into it. So this is how it happened, probably for the next chapter there'll be a small time jump. See ya on the next one✌**


	24. Chapter 24

**I read and re-read this chapter a couple of times but my brain can't see my orthographic horrors anymore so there's probably a bunch of them in here (just like in all the other chapters lol) I apologize for it in advance.**

Mslayla1: **I really don't wanna get into depression stuff. I have it and I don't really know how to explain it plus it could be a trigger for someone reading the story and maybe me, I use the writing as some kind of therapy so I try to stay away from that topic. I appreciate the idea tho.**

 **Thanks all of you for the love in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one**

 **Till next time ✌**

* * *

The days went by and it was Aubrey's turn to be alone, neither Beca nor Stacie had answered any of her texts and she knew and understood their reasons. They had every right to be mad at her, she said it in most of her messages to them but she wanted the opportunity to say it to their faces.

As soon as Beca found that Aubrey was back at their apartment she asked the Beales if she could stay at their house a couple of extra days, of course, they absolutely said yes, Mark even making a few sly comments saying she could stay there forever.

And Stacie, well, Stacie wanted to run at her arms the moment she got one of the many 'I'm sorry" messages but after a talk with Beca and Chloe she decided to wait. She loved Aubrey but she had hurt her by not standing up for them, for _her_ , so she needed for Aubrey to think about everything. To suffer a little of what she suffered thanks to her actions.

Beca and Stacie knew Aubrey was hurting because of the shit her grandparents said about her parents and her, but they both needed her to think what she did wrong.

The apartment looked homey thanks to Beca's decorations but it felt cold because Beca wasn't there. She was what made it feel like home, most of her nights were spent at the couch since she couldn't sleep but once she got tired she moved her pity party to Beca's room, she didn't had Beca but at least she had all the pictures in the room and her smell in the bed covers.

It was weird being in that room without seeing Beca hunched over her desk working on her laptop or just lying in bed.

Deciding not to sulk anymore— in the end it was her fault she was going through all of this —she went to Stacie's apartment. It was Saturday and she had to be there, unless she was at her parents house since it was New Year's Eve, she hadn't thought about it until now that she was standing at the door, knocking and waiting for it to be opened.

Having no luck there and not knowing where Stacie's parents house was, she decided to go to Chloe's house instead. She couldn't stand another day without Beca and Stacie, she had to talk to them and apologize, get on her knees if it was needed.

She got there and pushed the intercom button, a voice she didn't recognize asked her who she was and what she needed. After answering the questions and a long time waiting she was buzzed in.

Walking inside Aubrey saw Stacie's car parked next to the Beale's SUV's, apparently her luck wasn't that bad.

When Laura— one of the service girls working for the Beales — told them who was at the gate Beca and Stacie started an argument, both giving their reasons of why they could and couldn't let her in. Beca just didn't want to see her or have a talk with her, especially at a house that wasn't hers. Stacie on her part, wanted to see Aubrey and hugged her so bad, but she also wanted to hear what Aubrey had to say for herself and not via text message.

Chloe told both of them that they needed to talk to Aubrey and then decide if they wanted to forgive her or not. She told them they could use the other house since no one was there, so they moved the party to Elijah's house.

Aubrey was really nervous when she walked towards the door but the walk to Elijah's house calmed her down a little bit. It wasn't a long walk but it help.

When she got there she knocked the door three times before it was opened by Chloe— Beca asked her to be there too — who guided her to the living room where Beca and Stacie were waiting for them.

"You can take a seat." Chloe offered whilst sitting next to Beca and grabbing her hand.

"Thanks." She sat and put her hands on her lap. "So, um...I guess I owe you guys an explanation and an apology." She chuckled nervously.

None of the three girls laughed with her, they just stared, waiting for her to say something else other than her lame attempt at smoothing things out.

Aubrey sighted. "Um… I really don't know where to start, so I'll just say everything as it comes to my mind." She looked at Beca and Stacie before looking down at her hands. "I fucked up, I uh… I wanted a family so bad that I didn't noticed at didn't need one since I already had one. You guys are my family." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"My mom was such a nice person that I thought she had learned to be like that because of her parents but I was wrong, I mean my mom did told me they disowned her just because she was with my dad but I wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt. They are the most horrible people I've ever met in my whole life, you were right, Beca, so you can tell me I told you so. In such a short time I allowed them to change me and everything around me just to get them to like me, I let them do and say things I shouldn't have."

Aubrey lifted her gaze from her hands to Stacie. "I let Desmond to say those things to you that night and I didn't do or say anything to him, I didn't defend you. I know I should've done but I didn't and I'm really sorry about that, he had no right to do or say anything at all but it took me a few more days and more hurtful things from them to notice." She was fully crying now, she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up to walked towards where Stacie was seated and kneeled down in front of her. "I don't deserve your forgiveness but I really am sorry, you mean the world to me Stacie and I love you so much."

Stacie's heart broke at the sight of her girlfriend crying her eyes out and she couldn't take it anymore, she took her in her arms and hugged her hard. Aubrey hugged her back and nuzzled her head into Stacie's neck, she didn't know if this meant she was forgiven but it felt great to be back in Stacie's arms. "I love you too, Bree. And I forgive you, just promise me you won't pull this shit ever again."

Aubrey nodded. "I promise." She turned to look at Beca who wasn't even looking at her and returned to look at Stacie. "I also promise we'll talk more about all of this alone but can I talk just to my cousin now?."

"Of course, I'll give you guys some time." She kissed Aubrey in her lips, God, she missed her so much. She knew it didn't took long for her to forgive Aubrey but she also knew not everything was Aubrey's doing.

Once Stacie was out of the living room, she turned to Beca who was holding Chloe's hand who was standing. "Whatever she needs to say to me, she can say it in front of you." She told Chloe pulling her to her side.

Aubrey sighed but she took what she could. "I'm sorry." Aubrey started. "I told you nothing was going to change but everything did, especially me. I betrayed you and I behaved like a bitch to you and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry that I took you and everything you've done for me for granted, it wasn't my intention to hurt you and replace you with them but I know I did. I don't deserve your forgiveness but I hope one day you will forgive me, I know it won't happen now because is different than what happened with Stacie."

"I told you that you'll come back crying and that I wouldn't be there for you." Beca said coldly.

"I know you said it and I understand now, I understand everything you said to me back then. I was an idiot for not listening to you, I know, and I know I was a selfish bitch for doing what I did and you have no idea how much I regret it. There's nothing I can do to change what I did but I'll try to make it up to you and like I said, I don't expect you to forgive me now but I really hope you will eventually. You are my sister, Beca, and I don't want to lose you."

"I told you you knew nothing about them but yeah you didn't listen. I may sound like a bitch right now but honestly you deserve all of this, and not because I want you to hurt but because I wanted you to open your eyes, they are in no way good people. I didn't tell you a few things I heard back when your mom was still alive, when grandma was still alive but what gives now, you've experience their hate first hand so here it goes. Grandma called them, when aunt Ames got sick, she knew she wasn't in her best shape either so she was hoping they could take care of you and maybe me if anything happened to her, but you know what they said to her?." Beca waited for Aubrey to answer.

When she saw her shaking her head 'no' she kept going. "That aunt Ames deserved her disease, that she deserved to be there, at the hospital all alone. That you deserved it too and that they didn't care about the 'bastard' child." She plunged the knife deep and she knew it, but Aubrey needed to know all of it, so she just kept twisting it, she wasn't doing it to hurt her cousin but for her to see how that family acted and that she was just trying to protect her from them in the first place.

"She called them again when aunt Ames died and they said they had buried their daughter a long time ago, specifically when they found out she was pregnant with you and that the person we were burying wasn't their daughter. Grandma called a third, a fourth, a fifth fucking time! Until they stopped answering her calls, every time they answered with the same phrases. They just didn't cared about any of you." Aubrey didn't know any of what Beca had just said, she always thought that her grandma couldn't get a hold of them when everything happened but hearing Beca saying all of this make her realize how stupid she was for putting her aside for them.

"I probably shouldn't, but I forgive you, Bree. I was there for you when you were so nervous about your first day at school, I was there when uncle H died, I was there to defend you against everyone at school when you came out and got your first girlfriend, I was there when you told aunt Ames about it, when she got sick and when she died, I was there for your first heartbreak and I was there when you got your accepting letter. I've been there for you through good and bad and I'll be here for this too.I want you to see that all this time you had a family already, Stacie and I. But you didn't see it and I really hope you will now.

"I love you, you are my sister and always will be but you need to see everything you have in front of you, a girl who loves you and deserves more than what you did when she went looking for you, and me who would do anything for you. You know I'll be here for you no matter what, for anything you need." Aubrey moved from the spot she had been standing since her conversation with Beca started, at a really fast speed and hugged her cousin, she literally just jump on top of her and peppered her face with kisses.

"I love you, baby and I really am sorry." She kept repeating those same words into Beca's ear.

"Get off of me, you're heavy." She pushed Aubrey jokingly and she stood up apologizing. "You can spend the night here if you want, Stacie will be here with her parents too and I doubt Mark and Dakota would mind." She turned to look at Chloe who shook her head and said they wouldn't.

Beca reached into her jeans back pocket to pull a folded piece of paper and handed it to Aubrey. "Here."

"What is this?." She asked but unfolded the paper to see what it was not waiting an answer from Beca to see it was the check she had given her. "Beca," She shook her head, "this is yours, if they want their money back which I doubt 'cause they owe to me, they owe to mom but if it happens I'll see how I give it back to them, but this is yours, baby."

"I don't want them to have something they can use against you, Bree. So give that back to them, once you are the great doctor you're going to be, you can pay me back."

After more hugs and kisses from Aubrey to both of them, they walked out of the house giving some privacy to Aubrey and Stacie.

Inside of Chloe's room Beca just threw herself face first on the bed and didn't move at all.

"It's okay, baby." Chloe whispered into her ear and rubbed soothing circles in her back. "Let it all out." She knew Beca was crying, her talk with Aubrey had been an awful thing to witness. She knew nothing about everything Beca had said to Aubrey, she did know the Posen's were horrible but not even in her wildest thoughts she would have guess everything Beca said about them.

Beca was shaking, a clear indication that she was crying. She had acted tough in front of her cousin but she needed to cry, she promised her grandma to never mention anything she just told Aubrey— Aubrey may be the oldest of the two, but she's also the most sensible one —and now she had broken that promise but it was for a good cause, right? She wanted to protect her cousin.

Chloe stayed there, lying next to Beca, they both had things to do for tonight's dinner— mainly just run errands —but she was sure her parents would understand why they weren't down there helping them.

It felt like a couple of hours later, though it may have been just minutes, when Beca moved again, she turned to lay on her side and Chloe did it too.

"So, you're parents will get mad knowing that we're up here napping. Or they'll probably think we're doing something else." She tried to joke.

"They won't." Chloe shook her head. "Don't worry, they'll understand. Do you wanna stay here or wanna go down to crazyville?."

Beca laughed. "Yeah, let's go to crazyville, I don't wanna be up here thinking about shit."

"That's disgusting you psycho."

Beca looked at Chloe confused until she understood what Chloe was trying to say. "No! Not like actual shit you dummy."

Chloe giggled and kissed her in the cheek. "I know, let's get down there then."

She was starting to stand up but Beca grabbed her hand. "Thank you." When all Chloe did was give her a quizzical look, she elaborated. "For being there with me."

"You don't have to thank me, now c'mon, there's still a lot of ice we need to make downstairs."

Beca laughed, they really knew jack shit about cooking, she was getting a bit better though. Chloe on the other hand, well, she almost poisoned everyone with her truffle. Good thing they were in charge of things outside the kitchen.

* * *

"So, how did it go?"

"Well, she forgave me but I know there's still a lot that I have to make up for. To the both of you."

Stacie kissed Aubrey in her temple. "There's plenty of time for that, let's focus on today and we'll figure everything else later."

"I really am sorry, Sta-."

"Shh." Stacie placed one of her fingers in Aubrey's lips. "We've been apart for far too long and I've missed you, we have this whole house to ourselves and we're going to give a good use." She said seductively before moving to straddle and kiss her girlfriend.


	25. Chapter 25

**I wish this was longer and I wish I could tell you that I already have other chapters written but nah, I started playing with my tattoo gun and once I'm in the zone I can't get out.**

Cakedinmud: **you ask and you shall receive lol**

Reecesk: **In the last chapter she was 7 months, so lets say 8 in this cuz I lost count .**

DeathisMyBFF21: **I had to, I love Chanel :p**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this and you can forgive me for all the time it took me to update. See ya guys on the next one ✌**

* * *

"Beca, Stan's looki-"

Stan moved Aubrey to the side and walked straight into Beca's room where she was busy working in her laptop.

"Sure, come on in."

"Thanks." Stan grinned and sat on the bed next to Beca, Aubrey was still by the door trying to figure out what the hell was happening. "Why the fuck weren't you answering your phone, dude?."

"What are you talking about? I have it right here," She showed him her phone, "I've been texting Chloe and I don't have any missed call from you in it."

"Well, I've been calling you." He took the macbook from Beca's lap.

"Hey!," She pointed her finger at him, "I was working in that."

"Right now we have better things to do. Get dressed, wear something nice."

"Uh...You do know I'm kinda dating Chloe and I'm super gay."

"I'm not taking you on a date you idiot, and disappointing, you guys should get married already. Anyway, we have somewhere to be, you're gonna fall off your ass once you see where we're going."

"Dude, I'm making some mixes for the club and I really don't wanna leave my bed." She sounded like a five year old but she didn't care, she was comfy in her bed, working and texting Chloe.

"For fuck's sake, get up." He yanked her Beca's legs making her fall off the bed.

"The fuck!."

"Get dressed, I'll wait for you outside. Oh and pack your laptop, you'll need it." With that he walked out of the room leaving Beca and Aubrey looking at each other.

"What the hell is his problem?." Beca asked her cousin from where she was on the floor.

"I have no idea what's going on, but it could be important so get dressed." She closed the door and walked into her room.

Twenty minutes of Beca getting dressed, packing her laptop and rubbing the sore spot in her ass later, she walked out to find Stan flipping through the channels in the tv. "I'm ready."

They got inside Stan's car and he drove for 40 minutes until they reached their destination. Getting out of the car, Beca couldn't believe where they were.

Her jaw was literally in the floor, she turned to Stan and started hitting him in the arm. "Holy fuck, dude! Are you serious?."

"Stop it, you're bony hands hurt." He rubbed his arm for a few seconds before he answered Beca's question. "And yes, I'm serious, now let's get inside."

* * *

Aubrey received a call not long after Beca left the apartment, thinking it was her girlfriend she didn't even bother to check the caller id.

Hearing the voice at the other end she really regretted her decision, she didn't expect her grandfather to call her. Well if she was honest she did, but she thought they were going to do it sooner, after two weeks of no contact, Aubrey was starting to relax about them and everything that happened on Christmas eve. She was right about everything she said to them, every single word, but she still felt awful.

Focusing on her grandfather's voice, she heard him asking her if they could meet that same day, having no excuse, Aubrey said yes and after the plans were made for that afternoon, she hung up the phone.

Checking the address for the third time, just to make sure she was in the right place, she walked to the host who led her to the table where her grandparents were already waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late, couldn't find the place." She took the check they had given her and put it in front of her grandfather before she took a seat.

"What is this?." Desmond asked, eyeing the check.

"The money you gave me. That's why you call me, didn't you?."

He sighed and ran his hand through his silver hair, he looked tired and fragile. Her grandmother looked the same if not worse. "That's not why we called you, Aubrey," he even sounded tired, his voice wasn't the same from a few weeks ago.

It was Leonora who finished Desmond sentence. "We called you because we want you in our lives, we know we don't deserve anything from you, but you deserve everything from us. You were right about everything you said and we realize that just now, thanks to you.

"We were awful parents and your mother deserve better than that, we don't have her anymore but we have you and we want to make it up to you. We are really sorry for everything we said about you, Ameliee and that friend of yours."

"She's my _girlfriend_ , not just some friend."

"We are old fashioned, this is hard for us, Aubrey, give us an opportunity." Desmond replied. "We just got you into our lives and we don't want to lose you this soon. If she makes you happy then we won't do or say anything against her."

Aubrey nodded, "what about my father?"

"We are sorry for that too, thanks to him you are here with us now and we will forever grateful for that."

"I forgive you in behalf of all of them, but I need time, you are my family, yes, but you hurt my parents, my girlfriend and me. I need to see that you really mean all of this and that you're not doing it just to not be alone."

"We understand, darling. We'll do everything to show you that we are trying to change, you'll see."

Aubrey kept quiet, thinking about their words, it was obvious that they wanted to keep talking and to keep Aubrey there but she wasn't comfortable, the image she had of her grandparents in the first fays of meeting them had gone down the drain, so after a few more minutes she made an excuse to leave the restaurant.

They promised to keep in contact with her and told her that if she needed anything, no matter what, they were there for her.

* * *

"Hey you."

"Hey." Beca practically ran to Chloe's bed where she was laying down, reading a book. She took the book from Chloe's hand and set it on the nightstand before climbing the bed to lay next to her.

Beca placed her hand in Chloe's cheek and closed the distance between their lips, she bit Chloe's lip making her moan into her mouth.

"What's gotten into you?" Said Chloe when Beca moved her mouth to her neck.

Beca stopped and pulled her head from between Chloe's neck to look at her eyes. She was grinning like a madman. "Nothing." She replied way too cheerfully.

"Don't lie to me, what's got you all smiley and horny."

"I'm just happy and I mean, you always make me horny." She moved back to kiss and bite Chloe's neck.

"Baby…" Chloe moaned, "my parents are downstairs."

"So? The other night you said they couldn't hear anything, what's the problem?."

"Well, yeah they can't but… if you're starting this you better finish it." She fisted Beca's hair and pulled her back to her neck.

"Fuck yeah, I plan on finishing." Beca mumbled before taking a harsh bite, Chloe's moan was louder this time.

She sat up and helped Chloe so she could sit too and pulled her t-shirt over Chloe's head. Beca blew some air whilst looking at Chloe's boobs, they were definitely bigger. "Fuck you're so hot." She breathed.

"Shh, take your clothes off, talk later." She unbuttoned Beca's shirt and removed it, tossing it somewhere in the room and moved her hands to Beca's back to unclasp her bra.

Beca wasted no time in removing her jeans and underwear before helping Chloe with her shorts. They hadn't had sex since their date and Chloe was showing more, and it was weird to see her like that, laying there naked but she looked just as beautiful if not more as before. Beca stopped herself before moving to the main event just to gaze at Chloe's body.

"Baby, stop, I don't like you looking at me like this."

"But you look gorgeous and sexy...and fucking hot." Beca growled.

"C'mere." Chloe took Beca's hand and pulled her to her side to kiss her.

Beca moved her hand towards one of Chloe's breast and kneaded it, pinching her nipple and getting a moan from Chloe in return. She broke the kiss and moved her mouth downwards, first kissing Chloe's neck, then her collarbone, her breasts, stopping for a couple of minutes in her belly; feeling how their babies moved, she smiled softly at the feeling. She still couldn't believe that in less than 2 months she was going to be a parent.

"Baby, please, I need you. Touch me." Chloe's voice pulled her out of her reverie.

Beca chuckle, "sorry."

She kept going until she was between Chloe's legs, she kissed the inside of both her thighs, going upwards with each kiss. Chloe was dripping wet already, she bit her lip before darting her tongue out to lick her, she moved her tongue until she reached Chloe's clit and pulled it into her mouth; sucking it and moving her tongue around it.

"So sweet." Beca breathed

Chloe was moaning loudly, her back arching from the bed and her hands gripping Beca's hair as tight as she could.

It didn't take long for Chloe to finish into Beca's mouth, her chest was heaving fast, trying to gain her breathing.

"That was amazing, baby." Chloe said between gasps.

"I'm not done with you." She growled, she was hard basically since the moment she saw Chloe but feeling and tasting her had her already in pain, she needed released asap.

Chloe whimpered at Beca's growl and pulled her for a rough kiss, the movement allowed Beca's boner to nestle just right where she wanted to be, she wasn't as pressed as she wanted but still felt good. The position was awkward so Beca help Chloe to change positions so she was on her hands and knees.

Beca got behind her and moved her hand between their bodies, with a little help from Chloe she managed to enter the tip of her penis inside Chloe, both moaning at the feeling.

"Go deeper, baby." Chloe moaned

Beca could only nod and in a one fast thrust she was inside Chloe. Chloe moved her hips backwards, grinding as best as she could into Beca.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hips and pulled and pushed slowly, she loved the way Chloe was writhing below her. When neither of them could take the slow pace anymore, Beca started moving faster, the frame and headboard of the bed screeching and hitting the wall.

Their moans, grunts and whimpers were louder but they didn't care, it was only them in their little world and what if Chloe's parents were able to hear them. Like Dakota had mentioned before, it was no secret they were having sex, since Chloe was already pregnant.

Beca kept moving as fast as she could, her thighs were burning like a motherfucker but she kept going. Chloe was trashing, cursing and saying incoherent words that neither of them had any idea of what she was saying, her arms were about to give in, as she could she grabbed one of her pillows and placed it below her head and bended her arms to get more comfortable.

A few more thrusts later Chloe was cumming screaming Beca's name, but Beca wanted more so she kept going.

"Ba-Baby, I don't think I… I don't I can anymore." She was so out of breath, her lungs burned and her mouth was dry. Her legs and arms were already numb too.

"You can, baby, just one more." Beca grunted between clenched teeth.

Beca's grunt helped Chloe to be thrown off the edge and she came again, this time she felt a gush of liquid running down her legs, she went stiff and her orgasm was the strongest one she had ever felt.

Beca felt Chloe's wall clenching around her penis and with one last thrust she came inside of Chloe. All of a sudden she felt a bit of liquid in her legs too and she hurried to pull out of Chloe.

"Are you okay? Chlo?." Chloe hadn't moved since her orgasm had hit her. "Babe, please, answer me. Are you in labor? Did your water broke?." After reading too many pregnancy books, she got to know that sex helped the ladies to enter into labor faster.

She heard Chloe chuckling nervously into the pillow and that confused her more.

"Chlo, c'mon, you're worrying me."

"I'm not in labor, baby, it's okay."

Beca helped Chloe to lay on her side and she took the spot next to her. "What's going on then?."

"I," she didn't know why she was embarrassed, she knew this was normal, even though she had never experienced it herself.

"Babe?."

Chloe nuzzled into Beca's neck and mumbled, "I just squirted."

"Uh...yeah, I didn't quite got that. Can you repeat it please?."

She placed a kiss in Beca's neck before pulling her head, her cheeks were bright red. "I just squirted." It was still a mumble but Beca heard her this time.

Beca blinked at her and got up from the bed, Chloe was looking at her with a frown and a bit of hurt. She saw Beca rummaging through the pockets of her jeans and pulling her cellphone out. Once she had her phone she jumped into bed to the spot where she was just seconds ago.

Chloe was now looking curiously at her. She saw Beca opening her safari app and typing 'what is squirt?', Chloe broke in a fit of laughter.

"Do you really don't know what that is?."

Beca put her phone down in her stomach and turned to look at Chloe. "Um...no."

"It never happened to any of your previous hook ups or have you not watched porn?."

"I was a virgin before you and no, I don't watch porn."

"Go ahead, read what it says then."

Beca grabbed her phone again and clicked the first article, Chloe saw Beca's eyes moving from side to side on the screen until she saw her eyebrows shoot all the way up to her hairline and her eyes widened.

"Holy crap! Is this for real?." Curious eyes turn to look at Chloe who nodded in return. "Had it happened to you before?."

"It's the first time."

A smug smile took place in Beca's face. "Fuck yeah, I'm good with my shit."

"Shut up you dork." Chloe giggled and punched Beca's arm.

"Is it weird that I want to try and see if I can make it happen again?." Beca asked her.

"You want to do it again?."

"Hell yeah, that's was fucking hot, babe."

Chloe jumped to straddle Beca's already hardening penis. They did try to recreate the events and succeeded a couple of times before they were too tired to keep going.

* * *

 **PS: I, just like Beca, was oblivious to that shit until a couple of years ago lol My mind is too innocent back then(?**

 **PPS: Thanks for all the love guys! I love reading your reviews. Enjoy the rest of your day/night!**


	26. Chapter 26

**It's a Christmas miracle!... on July, I was planning and expecting to have this chapter way sooner but I wasn't happy with it and I deleted everything several times. I think this is the longest chapter I've written and I guess that says a lot about me lol. Also I tried to fix all the mistakes but I already took my sleeping pill and I'm writing this on my iPad, so excuse me if you see any (you probably will).**

 **Thanks to all of you who kept leaving comments and asking me to update, like I told one of you, I didn't think it had been two years since I updated but shit happens and everything has been shitty on my side. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and like this chapter.**

* * *

They found themselves a couple of weeks later in the hospital, Chloe was so ready to give birth to the twins.

They were in the middle of some very intense sex session when Chloe's water broke and after a minor freak out from both of them, a fall from Beca thanks to the amniotic liquid and a wild search of the bag for the hospital they had packed with everything necessary for Chloe and the babies, they managed to make it there thanks to Paul- blessed him and his ears for dealing with Chloe shouting at the top of her lungs how much the contractions hurt like a champ-.

Doctor Barnett sent one of her colleagues to check on Chloe since she was with another patient but as soon as she was free she went to check on her to see how she was doing. She told Beca, Chloe and her parents that it was going to take a few more hours for her to be ready to give birth but that she was going to keep checking on her throughout the day.

After Doctor Barnett left Beca went outside to call Aubrey and since Stacie was there with her, she took the chance to let both know that they were in the hospital and what the doctor had said, they told Beca they were going to be there as soon as possible even though she assured them that it was going to take a while for the actual 'show' to begin.

Her phone was practically blowing up with calls and texts while sitting next to Chloe, talking with her and Chloe's parents, trying to keep her mind away from the pain of the contractions. She didn't want to answer but she knew it was important so she kept excusing herself to pick up the calls or to answer the texts since she didn't want Chloe to know what it was all about, she want it _it_ to be a surprise.

After one of the calls she went back to the room to find Chloe hugging her mom crying and Marc wasn't in the room, in an instant she was next to Chloe asking what was wrong, if she and the babies were okay but she didn't answer, the only answer she got was a sympathetic smile from Dakota and that scared her even more. When she tried to sit next Chloe, she stopped hugging her mom and pushed Beca away, she looked angry.

In that moment Dakota decided to leave the room to give them some privacy.

"What's going on, Chlo? Please tell me." Beca pleaded trying to sit next to Chloe just to be pushed, again. "Chloe, for real, you're fucking scaring me! Tell me what's going on."

"What's with all the calls and messages, Beca, are you cheating on me now, huh?." Chloe yelled.

"What the fuck are you talking about?."

"Don't play dumb, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Every time you get a call or a text you go outside, I've been there already and I know what that means!." Since the first time Beca stepped out of the room to take a call she couldn't stop the memories of all the times Bradley did the same when his wife used to call him when he was hanging out with her. Top that with her hormones and her head wasn't in a pretty place.

"Chlo, I go outside because I don't want to bother you or your parents. Stan is the one who's been calling and texting me, Stacie called him to let him know we were here so he's been telling me not to worry about work, sending mixes from guys who can cover my days and asking what I think about them. I understand why you would think that but is not what you think, I'd never do that to you."

Chloe felt awful for thinking that Beca was cheating on her now that she got an explanation, she covered her face with her hands and started crying harder and muttering apologies to Beca and cursing her damn hormones. Beca sighed and finally got to sit next to Chloe to hug her and tell her she had nothing to apologize for.

Chloe just kept crying until a harder contraction made her yelp and squeeze Beca's thigh. "I'll go get Doctor Beckett," Beca said, hissing from the pain and removing her arms from around Chloe's shoulders, but before she had any chance to move out of the bed Chloe grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere, Mitchell, you're staying here with me." She barely managed to say it through her clenched teeth.

"At least let me go get yo-."

"No," the pain from the contraction passed and she took a deep breath, "promise me you're not leaving my side."

Beca nodded, "I promise. I'll just call your dad so he can get Doctor Beckett for us."

Beca just wanted this whole thing to be over, preferably in the next few minutes, she was beyond excited to meet their babies but also Chloe's mood changes were fucking killing her.

A couple of hours later everyone was inside the room waiting for something, even a smoke signal to know the babies were about to be born but no, apparently they liked Chloe's womb too much since nothing was happening.

They tried everything the nurses, Dakota and even Doctor Beckett recommended to help her induce labor; she drank raspberry leaf tea, walked around the room often stopping to yell thanks to the pain or just to hit Beca in the arm, she ate lots of pineapple and licorice- those were definitely her favorite -she even drank castor oil that Dakota gave her but it only made her puke. The only thing they didn't try was having sex, because no, everyone was there, although Beca considered kicking everyone out of the room to do it, after Chloe started yelling at her 'cause her phone started ringing again, though she remained patient, understanding the pain Chloe was going through.

Everyone was beyond tired but after Doctor Beckett appeared in the room and announced that it was show time they all gathered their strength to walk out of the room. Beca, Dakota and Stacie were the only ones to remain in the room with Chloe.

Beca grabbed her hand and whispered encouragement words whilst Dakota helped her with her breathing and all that stuff they learned at the Lamaze classes that Beca forgot the moment Doctor Beckett asked Chloe to start pushing. And well, Stacie just stood there in shock and probably encouraging Chloe silently, Beca wasn't really sure but it looked like Stacie was about to pass out.

After what felt like hours but it was probably just half an hour, they heard a loud wail and Doctor Beckett announced that the first baby was out, the nurses assisting the Doctor took the baby to get him clean and check that everything was okay, Chloe immediately asked Beca to go check on their baby while she rested a bit to start pushing the other baby out.

Beca reluctantly walked to where their baby was, she ran her eyes all over the tiny body making sure there was nothing extra or out of place a few times until her eyes connected to a set of beautiful grey-blue eyes, the happiness she felt in that moment couldn't compare to anything else she had ever felt in her life. She grinned before reaching her hand towards one of the little hands that were waving around, the baby stopped fuzzing and moving right after getting a hold of Beca's thumb, "it's a boy, Chlo, a really handsome baby boy." Her eyes were brimmed with happy tears and chuckled.

She didn't want to get away from their son but there was another one on the way so she stepped back to give the nurses room to do their job and turned to walk towards Chloe, but she immediately felt the mood change. Doctor Beckett stood up from her stool and started giving orders to everyone assisting her, something was wrong, Dakota and Stacie looked scared and in the edge of crying and when she moved her sight to Chloe, she was unresponsive, her eyes closed and looking so pale.

Out of everything Doctor Beckett was saying she just made out some very important words; 'blood loss, emergency and OR' everything else was just white noise. She froze in her spot, this couldn't be happening, Chloe was healthy, the Doctor had said the babies were too so what the fuck was happening.

When she saw that a couple of nurses were starting to move Chloe's bed out of the room she unfroze and move with them, she had promised Chloe that she wasn't going to leave her side and she was planning to stay true to her word. She wanted to ask what was going on but she felt like her mouth was full of cotton and couldn't utter a word. Beca followed the nurses and Chloe to the OR with Dakota and Stacie hot on her heels.

When they reached the doors the nurses stopped Beca and told her she couldn't go any further, that it was better to wait with everyone else and that they were going to do everything in their hands to stabilize Chloe. She shook her head, the happy tears in her eyes a couple of minutes ago were now streaming down her cheeks, no longer happy tears, but tears of fear, of panic, of frustration . "I-I need to be there with her," she croaked, "I'm not leaving her side."

Stacie stepped up to her and pulled her back since Dakota was in the same state as Beca, she told her to listen to the nurses because she was only making them waste time that they could use to help Chloe, that seemed to help her case since Beca just nodded and watched as Chloe disappeared behind those doors.

Stacie helped Beca and Dakota reach the waiting room where everyone started asking questions as soon as they saw them crying. She explained everything to them and they sat there waiting to hear back from someone about how Chloe was doing.

Beca just managed to stay seated for a few minutes before she started pacing and mumbling stuff under her breath, a nurse came into the waiting room and told them they could all wait in Chloe's room with the baby. Beca ran into the room before anyone had a chance to even move and took her son from the nurse arms. By the time everyone else entered the room she was seated in one of the couches covering her son with the t-shirt Chloe was wearing before she was changed into one of those horrible hospital gowns, she was talking quietly to him whilst crying.

Aubrey's heart broke at the sight of her cousin, just like the others, she couldn't believe this was happening. She wanted to sit next to Beca and comfort her but she didn't want to interrupt the mother-son moment in which Beca was. She couldn't take it anymore though, when Beca began crying harder, she went to sit next to her but her cousin didn't even noticed she was right next to her until she placed her hand over the hand Beca had on top of her son's chest.

"Beca, honey, I know you're feeling hopeless right now but you have to think positive, everything will be okay. A nurse or Doctor Beckett will come soon to tell us that Chloe and the baby are okay."

"I don't und- how did," Beca sobbed. "Why? She was okay, she was joking with all of us and even yelling at me and now she's…" She stopped talking and took a deep breath, she couldn't go to that dark place. "I love her Aubrey, and I didn't even get the chance to tell her, I can't lose her, _them_. _We_ can't lose them." She looked down to her son who was asleep. In that moment Aubrey saw why her cousin was holding so hard to the baby boy, he looked exactly like Chloe, except for the light brown hair.

"And you won't, you won't lose them, they'll bring them back here soon, you'll see and she'll start yelling at you again for not putting your phone in silence or for another silly reason. She is strong and your babies are too." She put her arm around Beca's shoulder and hugged her as hard as she could.

The whole room was quiet except for the soft cries from everyone and the little snores Beca and Chloe's son was doing. The silence broke when they heard a knock and one of the nurses from before walked in to let them know that the other baby was safe but they had to take him- another baby boy -to the NICU to monitor him since he had suffered a lot of stress from what had happened to Chloe. She assured them that they could see him whenever they wanted and she also told them that Doctor Beckett had to get the baby out through c-section but even after all they went through she had managed to stabilize Chloe but they still needed to perform some other procedures before taking her to the ICU and then they could see her too.

Beca took a deep breath and felt as a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, her other son- she couldn't believe they had two boys -and Chloe were out of danger. She walked towards Dakota and Mark asking them to hold the baby since she wanted to go see her other son, they were dying to see him too but decided to give Beca some alone time with him and spend some time with the one in their arms. Before she left, she asked all of them to go find her as soon as they could see Chloe.

She followed the signs that read NICU on top of an arrow like she was following some map until she finally reached the ward. There was a desk where some nurses were in front of the doors and she asked to see her son, after checking that everything was okay one of the nurses led her to an incubator where her son was, he looked exactly like his brother except he was smaller than him and looked so fragile with all kinds of cables and tubes attached to him, she asked the nurse why he had all of that and if he really was okay.

The nurse explained to her that he was perfectly fine, that if he had all of that on him was just to make sure nothing unexpected happened whilst he was there and that the thin tubes on his nose were to provide him with oxygen since he hadn't received much of it during the whole ordeal. Beca asked if she could hold him and the nurse said that of course, that holding him was good for his health, after carefully taking him out of the incubator the nurse handed him to Beca who sat in a comfortable recliner that was placed next to the incubator.

She didn't know how long she was there, her mind and eyes focused only on her son, but soon she heard Dakota's voice, "Sweetie, Chloe's been moved to her room as we speak, you can go see her now."

"I thought she'll be staying in the ICU for a while, why are they moving her, is she okay?."

"Calm down, she's perfectly fine, Doctor Beckett checked everything once the anesthesia wore off which is why they're moving her."

Beca looked around the ward and then to the window, noticing that it was getting clear outside and that the sun was starting to peek through the sky. "How long have I been here?."

"Several hours," Marc answered. "We didn't want to disturb you since Chloe wasn't awake yet."

"Oh," she looked down to her son who was still sleeping, a Doctor and some nurses had come to check him several times but she didn't pay attention to the time. "Can we take him to her room?." She asked them softly.

"We asked the nurses, sweetie and even though they say he's fine they want to keep him here at least for a couple of hours. You can go see Chloe, we'll stay here with him."

Beca nodded before once again handing her son to Dakota, she walked to Chloe's room feeling drained and happy at the same time. They had passed the twelve hours since they arrived to the hospital but she couldn't care less, she could spend the whole year there if it meant their babies and Chloe were okay.

When she walked into the room she found Chloe with her eyes closed, she still looked a bit pale but definitely better than the last time she saw her.

Her cousin and baby were the only other people in the room besides her and Chloe, she walked towards the bed making Chloe open her eyes once she sat next to her. "Hey," Chloe said softly.

"Hi, baby," she moved a strand of hair out of Chloe's forehead and placed a kiss there. "How are you feeling.?"

"Dizzy and tired but Doctor Beckett said it was normal. How's our baby, mom said it's a boy too." Chloe asked taking hold of Beca's hand.

Beca smiled, "he's fine, he's so beautiful, Chlo, they both are. They'll bring him here soon." Aubrey walked towards them and gave Beca their baby before excusing herself out of the room.

"He's so handsome," Chloe smiled reaching her hand to run a finger over the bridge of their baby's nose.

"I told you, he- _they_ are. Just like their mommy." She looked at Chloe, bending down careful of their son to peck her on the lips. "I was so scared, Chlo."

"I know, baby, but we're okay now and it'll only get better from here on."

* * *

Their family found them asleep with their baby on top of Beca's chest, one hand wrapped protectively around her son's back and her other arm under Chloe's head as a pillow. Marc walked next to Dakota, she was carrying their grandchild while the others were carrying bags of food and trays with drinks for everyone and several balloons confirming what they already knew; 'it's a boy', and a pair of stuffed animals.

They didn't want to wake them up since Beca hadn't slept all night but neither of them had eaten yet so they made the choice to wake them both so they could eat a little and then they could go back to sleep.

Eli and Stan distributed the food among all of them, they had gotten something healthy and nutrient for Chloe after talking to Doctor Beckett.

They ate joking around and laughing, just happy that Chloe and the babies were okay and on their way to get better.

* * *

They had to stay in the hospital until Chloe was capable of doing certain things without help; per Doctor's orders. On the second day Beca asked everyone to go back to their normal days, she was the only one staying in the hospital day and night only leaving for short periods of time when either Chloe's family or Aubrey and Stacie stopped by.

Chloe was going insane by the fourth day since she wasn't able to do anything but rest, feed their babies and try to do what Doctor Beckett asked her to do in order for her to go home. She loved being there with their babies, but she desperately needed to get out of the hospital, she was tired of seeing the same four walls everyday.

She was trying her hardest to stand up and walk on her own but the first days were really painful, Beca helped her until she was capable of doing it all by herself- it only took her a week to accomplish it but she sure as hell wasn't counting -. When Doctor Beckett gave her the clear to finally go home she was ready to sprint out the door as fast as she could but she had to wait for Beca to return back from her trip to her parents house, she had told Chloe she needed to go there to get something important and that she wouldn't take long.

Beca came back less than an hour later, she had a beautiful bouquet of flowers in her hand, she gave them to Chloe along with a kiss, she was all ready to go, sitting in one of the couches.

Looking around Beca saw that Bailey- middle name Wyatt in honor of her father - and Caleb- middle name Marc in honor of Chloe's father - were already in their car seats with a balloon tied to the handle of each, sleeping as usual (she could already tell that they were going to be great kids if they kept sleeping like that). Every single of their belongings were packed, all they needed to do was just take everything out to the SUV were Paul was waiting for them. Marc and Eli carried the boys whilst Beca took care of the bags.

Once inside the SUV, Chloe noticed they weren't going through the usual streets that took them to her house, but when she asked, Beca answered that they were just taking a different route, she nodded and didn't pay attention to the streets anymore deciding that looking at their boys was far more interesting.

She finally saw that they weren't at her place when Paul stopped the SUV, they were in a neighborhood she wasn't familiar with but it felt homey. Before she had the chance to ask what they were doing there, Beca opened the door and asked her to go with her.

"But, what about the babies," she pointed at them like Beca had forgotten they were there.

Beca smiled and pulled her out of the SUV, "don't worry, Paul will keep an eye on them." Paul backed her up replying with an 'absolutely'.

They started walking on the sidewalk, hand in hand, she looked over her shoulder and noticed that Paul was following them slowly. They didn't stopped until they reached a beautiful house at the end of the cul de sac. "What are we doing here?," she finally asked.

Beca took a deep breath, feeling more nervous that she thought she would and reached into the front pocket of her skinny jeans, she struggled a bit and when she pulled her hand out, the item she was holding fell to the floor and she kneeled done to pick it up. When her knee touched the ground, she heard a gasp coming from Chloe, she looked up, alarmed that something was going on, but she only saw Chloe holding a hand over her mouth. A few seconds blinking like an idiot at her, Beca realized the position she was in and quickly stood up.

"Okay, this isn't…" she took another breath to steady herself. "I know what that looked like," she moved her hand motioning to a general area on the floor, "and trust me, I want nothing more than that, but this is not a proposal. Sorry to disappoint," she added when she saw Chloe's disappointed look. " _The_ proposal will be better than this, I promise."

"So I brought you here, 'cause a few weeks ago, Stan surprised me with a huge thing, I'll tell you later," she waved Chloe off when she saw she was about to ask her about it. "Anyway… I had this whole speech that sounded awesome in my head but thinking about it, is just stupid, so I'm gonna wing it. I bought this house," she pointed with her thumb towards the house were they were standing, "that's what the calls were about, I was talking to a realtor and Stan too, so; not a lie there. I went to pick up the key when I left the hospital. And well, the main point of this whole rambling mess is that I want you to move here with me, I mean, it's not your parents mansion, far from it really and I don't expect you to say yes but the house is already ours 'cause I didn't want to bring our babies to that shitty apartment and Aubrey is moving in with Stacie anyway, so…"

Chloe stopped her placing her hand over Beca's mouth, since apparently she hadn't heard her when she asked her to stop talking. "Are you serious about this?."

"Yeah, I know we just started dating not too long ago and that it's not even official yet. But yes, I want you to live with me." Chloe smiled and threw her arms around Beca's shoulders to pull her in for a kiss. "Is that good or is your way to prepare me for rejection?." Beca asked softly.

"Is a hell yes, Becs. I'd love to live with you, with our little family."

"Not for long though, you know we promised your mom to try really really _hard_ for the girls." She smiled remembering that day in the hospital when they told them the boys names, Dakota said she expected more grandkids, preferably two girls so they could name them after her and Beca's mom.

Chloe laughed remembering too. "Are you going to show me _our_ house?."

"Right, yeah, I knew I was forgetting something. Let's just get our boys first."

They entered the house, each holding a baby in their arms. Chloe looked around, surprised that it was already furnished. "Stacie and Bree helped 'cause apparently I suck at decorating anything," Beca said as if reading Chloe's mind, "they decorated everything, actually. They just let me pick a few things here and there."

"It looks great."

"It does," she took Chloe's hand, "come on, let's go upstairs, this is the nursery," Beca opened the first door in the hallway, "we can leave them here while I give you the tour," she nodded towards the babies. They placed them in just one crib since they loved being together and Beca took the baby monitor from its place before walking out.

She showed Chloe three rooms, saying they could use them as guest rooms until the boys needed a room of their own. Before showing her their room she took her to the huge back yard that had a pool in it, telling her that that was one of the main reasons she chose this house, she told Chloe her plans to build a playground for the boys and that Eli and Stan were already on board to help her. She then took Chloe to the basement were she saw Beca's mixing equipment and what looked like an unfinished recording booth.

"The guys doing that will finish soon, this has something to do with that surprise I told you about."

"Right, can you tell me now?." Chloe asked excited.

"Well, remember that trip I took with Stan to Miami,?" Chloe nodded, "he introduced me to one of his friends who works at a label here and I gave him some demos. I was starting to think they didn't like them 'cause we heard nothing from him but it was because Stan gave him the wrong number and for some reason the dude couldn't get a hold of Stan either. But anyway, they ran into each other and he asked him to take me to the label, so we went and yeah," Beca sighed, "they liked my stuff, well, loved was their word, so they signed me and they even bought a couple of original songs I had. All this is for me to work from here whenever I'm not in the mood to leave you guys alone."

"Beca that's amazing, I'm so proud of you."

"You are?."

"How couldn't I? This is your dream."

She didn't want to cry so she took Chloe's hand and pulled her up the stairs again until they reached the last closed door. "This is our room." She opened the door and let Chloe inside first.

"I love it," she looked around the room before turning back to Beca, "and I love you."

Beca grinned. "I love you too, Chlo," she took Chloe's hand pulling her closer, "you have no idea how scared I was, I thought I was gonna-."

"Don't, I'm okay and our sons are too, no more thinking about that day as a bad day, it was the day our beautiful sons were born and that's it, okay?."

Beca nodded and leaned in to kiss Chloe, it was getting quite R rated until they were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and the voices of their family.

"Um, not that I don't want them here, but what are they doing here?."

"They wanted to celebrate. You know, you, the babies, we moving in together, your dad was a bit too excited to know you were finally moving out of their house." She chuckled.

"Asshole."

Beca's chuckle turned into a full laugh, "hey! I'm serious, from what I heard from Eli he started packing your stuff after I told them my plan and he also basically kicked him out of there too, telling him that if his younger sister was out of there he'd have to move out too."

"So they knew?." Chloe asked her.

"Yeah, I mean, like I said Stan helped me with the realtor and moving all this stuff along with Eli, just taking orders from Bree and Stacie, really. And I asked your parents if they thought this thing was a good idea and their permission to take their daughter out of their house, so yeah, they knew."

"You sure know how to woo a girl."

"Yeah?." Chloe nodded. "Well, I hope I do 'cause I was planning on asking this girl I met on a date," she laughed when Chloe slapped her arm, scoffing. "Hey, you didn't let me finish, I'm talking about you." Beca smiled at her.

"For real?."

"Uh-huh, we've never been on a date, well, except for that time I asked you to go with me to that restaurant but you didn't catch on it. What do you say, will you, Chloe Beale go out on a date with me?."

"I need to think about it." Beca just glared at her, "I'm kidding, of course I'll go on a date with you." She closed the deal by kissing Beca again. "Now let's go downstairs to shut everyone up before they wake the boys up."

When they got downstairs they saw Eli and Stan carrying some foldable tables to the back yard, Aubrey, Stacie and Dakota talking animatedly in the kitchen while they cooked some food that smelled delicious already, and Marc carrying a couple of suitcases with Paul's help.

"See, I told ya." Beca pointed at them.

"You guys suck." She pouted but couldn't help to smile when Beca started laughing again, she really couldn't ask for more, maybe Beca asking her to marry her, but she could wait for that. So far what they had at the moment was perfect.

They surely made some awful decisions since the minute they met and perhaps even before that, but they couldn't be happier about the results of those decisions.

They had two healthy and very handsome boys, great friends and family that supported them no matter what but that kicked their asses into gear whenever necessary, they were building a beautiful relationship and Beca was about to start on her dream job.

So, yeah.

Everything was _perfect._

* * *

 **This is it for this story, I was planning on maybe do some one shots of their life with their kids and living together but I'm still not sure. What I'm sure about is that I'm already writing other stories, so I hope to see you guys on those ones.**

 **Again, thank you for everything.**

 **Until the next time!** **❤️**

 **Oh, and if you guys don't have an account here and want to get in touch with me, you can find me in tumblr ?** **ﾟﾏﾼ** **jake309snow.**

 **See ya!.**


End file.
